Sleeping With The Enemy
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: In the world of the WWE there are two groups of people, the Heels and the Faces. What happens when a Heel and a Face fall in love? SLASH DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided it was time I wrote a multi chapter stoy.I own nothing except the idea for the story and the pretty pictures my mind made when writing there is any errors its because my word program wasnt working and I had to use a word pad, cuz I write all my fics on a busted laptop that only has the microsoft programs and it has no internet...the laptop is so old it has a sticker the reads:Y2K Ready...yeah its that old.........Sorry the chapter is so short but its a start**

**In the world of the WWE there are two groups of people, the heels and the happens when a heel and a face fall in love?**

**Pairings:**

**Evan/Randy for now the others havent been fully decided upon yet**

* * *

Evan looked over at the other side of the locker room, staring at one man in particular. He had a certain fascination with the older man but he just couldnt put his finger on what it was. All his friends criticised him

for liking a heel. Heels and faces did not mix or associate unless it was necesssary, but Evan couldnt help himself there was just something about Randy. "Man you gotta stop that."Kofi said looking over at Evan,

who sighed and said "I know, but I cant help it."

Evan got up a left the locker room and headed down a hallway away from everybody else and sat down to be alone with his thoughts, only thing was he wasnt as alone as he thought."Hey." a voice called

bringing Evan out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw none other then Randy Orton staring down at him. Evan looked up fear and embarassment making his face go red. Evan stood up and looked at the

Legend Killer. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Randy demanded. Evan bit his lip and looked away. Randy grabbed his chin and stared in his eyes. Evan swallowed and averted his eyes. "Look at me." Randy demaned.

Evan did as he was told."Now, why do you keep staring at me, and it better be a good answer." Randy growled. Evan pulled out of Randy's grip and glared at him before saying "Force isnt gonna get you anything or anywhere, Im not gonna tell you just because you think your all big and bad pushing me around."

Randy blinked a few times before taking a step closer to Evan. "If you must know, its because I like you." Evan said. Randy stopped and

furrowed his brow in confusion."Are you gonna make fun of me now?Beat me up?Hmm?" Evan asked looking at Randy who merely shook his head and grabbed Evan's wrist and pulled him into his chest.

Evan looked up at the older man who smiled down at him before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Welllllll whadda ya think?....you should click that little button and let me know....and if your gonna flame plz dont click the button and if your gonna complain about my spelling grammar or punctuation its not my fault so dont click the button if your gonna do that either.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Soooo this is the next chapter!!!YAY!!!Once again sorry for the shortness of it, but i think im gonna keep going with short chapters.I already have the next one planned out and i think it might be....A SEX SCENCE!!!Not a major one though just a little bit of this and a little bit of that ;D**

* * *

Randy grabbed Evan's hips roughly and slammed him up against the wall. Tongues explored mouths and hands roamed bodies, taking in every inch of each other.

Randy was the first to pull away staring down at Evan, who had a slight smile on his lips. Neither of the two men knew what to say, and they both knew that they would be criticized for wanting to be together.

Evan chewed his lip before he spoke to Randy, "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, we can go on with the night, do our jobs and after words you can come back to my hotel and we can figure this whole thing out." Randy said looking down at the smaller man.

A techie came around the corner to find the two men standing and said "Orton your on in five.", before excusing himself.

"Well duty calls." Randy said smiling. He placed another kiss on Evan's lips before exiting the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evan stood outside Randy's door. Part of him wanted to knock and another part wanted to run away.

He sighed before bringing his knuckles up to the door and rapping on it lightly. A few seconds later Randy answered the door clad in sweats and a Legacy shirt.

Evan followed him into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at his feet.

Randy sat down next to the younger man, and the two sat in silence.

Evan sighed and said "I don't know what you want out of this, but I like you, I mean I really like you, and I know that being together would be a big problem for everyone but if your willing to go through that then so am I."

"Id like very much to try that Ev, really I would." Randy said smiling at the younger man.

* * *

**Sooooo you like?Click that button and let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo this orignally wasn't gonna be a full blown sex scence but my muses tied me u and beat me until i wrote it. So i did and thus created a new pairing in my story i now have three of them which are:Randy/Evan(duh), Cody/Ted(the next chapter will feature them), and DA DADA DAAAAAAA!!!!The one your about to read!!**

**BTW shoutout to my two reviewers:**

**Milady2222**

**blackbear1020**

**THANKS!!!**

* * *

He groaned as his lover slammed him up against the wall and gripped his hips tightly. Tongues explored mouths and hands roamed bodies, removing clothes that were in the way.

His lover removed his lips from his neck and attached them to his neck sucking lightly and biting hard. He wrapped his legs around his lover s hips and ground his groin into his lover's, causing a throaty moan to escape his lips.

They maneuvered their way over to the bed the younger of the two falling onto his back hips still wrapped around his lover. Only the thin material on their boxers separated the two men, who quickly worked on removing them.

"Please." the younger of the two begged. "I need you." Never one to disappoint his lover slammed into him causing both men to cry out in pleasure.

A steady rhythm was set as the two superstars went at it. The younger one wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Both men groaned as the elder took a hold of his young lover's cock and began to stroke it to match the rhythm of their love-making.

A few more strokes and he sent his lover over the edge screaming his name. He followed a few seconds later collapsing on his young lover's chest.

They laid there for a few minutes as they came down from their high before snuggling into each other.

"I love you John."He said smiling up at his lover. "Love you too Jack." John said as he pulled Jack into a kiss.

* * *

**Cena/Swagger FTW!So thats my third pairing in this story...I told you my muses jumped me and beat me until i wrote about them.**

**Cena:-throws title belt at head- Don't tell such lies!!!**

**Swagger:-peeking around Cena- Yeaaaahhhhhh!**

**Me: Im sorry!!! u.u**

**... ANYWAYS!!!Review plz and thank you**


	4. Chapter Four

**So initally this was just gonna be about Ted and Cody but then blackbear1020 reviewed and asked if I could make longer chapters, of course all my muses jumped on board for this and all three pairings are featured now so thanks to blackbear1020 for making me write more!!! This chapter goes to you!!! :]**

**Also I own nothing except the nice mental pictures I got whilst writing this**

**Oh and I had a hard time with Jack's lisp so if anyone knows how to write his lisp they should let me know because the parts where I have him lisping I had my friend say so I could write them, so like I said if you know to to Thwagger lisp let me know ;]**

**Oh and sorry about the update delay Ive been busy with school so I havent had much time to write so if I do update itll be on weekends**

* * *

Cody stared at his lover. He was still asleep and his breathing was even. Cody smiled, he loved Ted so much. Even though they couldn't be public about being together, they were still happy.

The only thing that kept them from being completely and utterly happy was Ted's wife. Cody sighed he hated her he really did.

Him and Ted had first gotten together when Cody was sixteen, but broke up a few years later because their schedules were to conflicting and they never go to see one another.

When Cody got hired by the WWE he couldn't have been happier, and then when Ted was hired Cody was even happier.

They hadn't talked in years and Cody soon learned how Ted had gotten married.

He was instantly jealous. The night that they won the belts**(A/N: When Ted and Cody double teamed Hardcore Holly)** changed everything.

Cody had kissed Ted backstage in their locker room ashamed Cody tried to leave but Ted stopped him. And now here they were sneaking around just to be together.

Cody looked over at Ted who was still peacefully sleeping and gave his shoulder a shove "Wake up bear we gotta go." Ted groaned and grabbed Cody around his waist pulling him back down onto the bed" Five more minutes Coddles."

Cody sighed and snuggled into Ted, five more minutes wouldn't kill anyone.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy stared down at Evan as he slept.

The smaller man was curled up and had his head resting on Randy's arm.

Randy smiled and ran his fingers over Evan's cheek. The smaller man's lips parted and he spoke "You know, usually when someone is sleeping they don t like being bothered. "

Randy laughed and smiled "I couldn't help it your so beautiful." Evan blushed and opened his eyes staring up at Randy.

"You are beautiful." Randy said smiling down at Evan. Evan blushed even more and Randy captured his lips in a kiss. "We have to get going to the arena soon. "

Evan said against Randy's lips. Randy groaned and rolled out of the bed standing up and stretching. "I forgot all about the meeting. "

Evan laughed and said "Wellllll we still have a few minutes before we need to go." He grabbed Randy by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

**ANOTHER MEANWHILE**

John laid in bed as his lover showered. They'd been sneaking around since Jack had come to RAW.

At first it was just sex and then one day it just changed and last night it changed even more. They had said they loved each other.

This was a big step in their relationship. John sighed and looked towards the door of the bathroom where Jack was standing with his arms crossed looking at John.

He walked over to the bed and leaned down placing a kiss on John's lips." Morning Jay thleep well? " he asked.

John laughed and smiled "Yes I slept well." Jack pouted "Your mean to me Jay." John laughed and placed another kiss on his lover's lips.

"John you need to get up and thower." Jack mumbled against his lover's lips. John groaned and climbed out of the bed "Your gonna get it when we come back." Jack simply smiled and stuck his tongue out at John.

* * *

**Soooooo what cha think? Click that button and let me know ;] This chapter was still kinda short but loner then my others Im getting to the point where Im writing more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo normally I update on weekends but I was bored and laid-up because I sprained my knee so I decided to dish out a chapter!!!I think Im gonna add more pairings to this fic, for the people who actaully take the time to read these just PM me with a slash request, but It can'y be one that breaks up my already pairs....sooooo if you have any pairings you want added that wont break up the ones i already ahve feel free to PM that sheet up!!! **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE DURING AND AFTER THE RAW OF THIS WEEK!!!!TODAY IS THE 27TH OF NOVEMBER FYI....in latin that would be A.D. IV Kal Dec...i believe i think Kalends or how ever you spell it comes first..... I DONT REMEMBER TT^TT**

* * *

Evan sighed as he lowered his battered body onto the bench. He rubbed his hands over his sweaty face and sore neck, and several superstars were staring at him.

He rubbed his hands over his face once more before standing up and punching a locker.

He kicked bags off benches punched lockers and screamed in his fit of rage.

He knew he was supposed to win the match against Primo and goes on, but no Randy Orton had to come out and ruin it all for him.

Evan tried to hide the shock and sting when his lover came out on and sabotaged his match, but it was hard.

Several superstars yelled at Evan to calm down but to no avail.

It was only when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a husky voice whispered in his ear to calm down did Evan ends his fit and break down into tears.

* * *

John shuddered as his lover's lips ghosted over the flesh of his neck.

He felt his lips curve into a cocky smile, which was normally on his face.

Jack moved forward removing his lips from John s neck and smiling. "You're a tease. "John mumbled.

Jack smiled and placed a kiss on John's lips. "You know you love me Jay." John smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, lowering him into his lap.

* * *

Cody stared off into space and Ted's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Randy dropped a sobbing Evan Bourne onto the floor of Legacy's dressing room.

Randy sighed and waited for Evan to stop his hysterical sobs before speaking to anyone in the room.

Evan's sobs subsided and he wiped his eyes on the backs of his hands.

Cody and Ted stared at the younger man and he glanced up at Randy.

"Would you mind telling us what the fuck this short-stack is doing here?" Ted asked.

Evan growled and stood up and turned to leave only to be halted by Randy grabbing his arm and pulling him into his chest.

Evan struggled with Randy for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

"SO HE'S WHO YOU LIKED!!!" Cody screeched jumping up from the small sofa and pointing his finger and Randy triumphantly.

Ted startled not only by Cody's screeching but by what he had been screeched stumbled backwards and fell over the bench.

Randy looked at them both, Ted on the floor using language that would make a sailor blush and Cody with a wide ass grin on his face still pointing at Randy.

* * *

Ted pulled himself up from where he had fallen and looked at Randy.

"Your kidding me right? Please tell me your just fucking him." Randy shot a glare at Ted and pulled Evan in closer to him.

"No Im not kidding Theodore." Ted cringed at the use of his full name, "Prove it." Cody said.

Randy rolled his eyes and leaned down placing a kiss on Evan's lips which he fought still being angry at Randy but gave into and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pushed himself up on his tiptoes.

Randy laughed as he pulled away and Evan blushed burying his face into Randy's shirt.

* * *

John slumped down on the bench draping his title next to him.

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

He felt a pair of hands envelope his own and lips on his forehead.

He sighed and leaned forward resting his head on Jack's broad chest.

John new he was in for one hell of match against Sheamus, and the only thing that was gonna get him through that was his lover.

* * *

Cody laid down on the hotel bed and Ted paced around the room mumbling about Randy and Evan.

Cody found all this amusing, Randy was happy and he and Evan looked cute together.

Ted was overprotective of Randy and himself, why Cody would never know.

As Ted walked past the bed, Cody reached out and grabbed his hand startling the older man. Ted smiled down at Cody and placed a kiss on his lips.

Cody reached up and grabbed the collar of Ted's shirt and pulled him onto the bed and into his arms.

* * *

**Soooooooo whadda ya think?Click that button babe-beh ;] HAHAHA!!!Sooo sorry for it being a short one again but im running on like no sleep here because my muses refused to let me sleep and proceeded to beat ideas into me violent little things.... I think that maybe Jeffy and Mattchew will make an appearance soon only time will tell!!!!!**


	6. Chapter Six

**So i got a request for Dave/Rey from blackbear1020 so i wrote it and i kinda threw in a hint for a possible pairing maybe dolph/Morrison?Idk yet let me know if you like that idea!!! Also i own nothing**

* * *

Dave had no idea where his sudden fasination for his best friend, but it was there and it was not going away. Everything the smaller man did enraptured him. "What are you thinking bout amigo?" Rey asked looking over at Dave. He snapped out of his trance and smiled "Nothing to important." he said. Rey nodded his head "Lo que usted diga." he mumbeled. Dave shook his head "Why do you always have to say stuff in spanish that you don't want me to know your saying? Knock it off" he said. Rey laughed and stuck his tongue out "make me" he said. Dave stood up and looked down at the smaller man who grinned and took off out of the locker room and down the hallway. Dave pursued him causing several people to watch the larger man sprint down the hall way after the smaller one. Morrison watched as Dave cornered Rey and grabbed him and begun to spin him around causing both men to laugh. Morrison shook his head and turned to Dolph who had joined him in watching. "When are those two gonna get together?" Dolph asked looking at Morrison, who simply shook his head and patted Dolph on the cheek , "When I fuck you my darling.", before walking off. Dolph blushed and trailed after Morrison "Hey!What the hell do you mean?" he shouted. Dave set Rey down the smaller man still dizzy from being spun around. He smiled up at him "We definately gotta hang out tonight man." Rey said grinning. Dave sighed and shook his head "Sorry i can't." Rey's face instantly fell and he tried to hide his disapointment "Oh that's okay,mal a estar bien." Dave rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head "Alright, alright Ill come, you now i hate it when you do that." he sighed. Rey looked up at him and smiled before throwing his arms around Dave's waist and hugging him "te amo." rey mumbeled into Dave's giantganic chest. Morrison continued his way down the hallway. He loved teasing Dolph, it made him laugh he didn't really like the man, but teasing him on the other hand was a completely different thing. He knew Dolph liked him , but he hadnt dated since him and mike split back when there was the trade. He loved Mike with all his heart, and he didnt think he was ready to love anyone like that again. Dolph had finally caught up to him out of breath from running. He grabbed John's wrist and spun him around to face him "What the hell did you mean by that?" he asked. John smiled and pulled his wrist from Dolph's grasp he turned around and started to make his way down the hall way again when he got to the end he turned around and said "The answer to that question Ziggles, you will most likely never figure out. Ta ta for now."

* * *

**Sooo whadda ya think?I kinda liked it actaully and i know its short but its a start!!!**

**Dave:.... I DO NOT LIKE REY!!!!!**

**Rey:Oh yes you do!!!**

**Me:You know you luff him Dave.**

**Dave:-crosses his arms and pouts- Do not**

**Dolph:...... MY NAME IS NOT ZIGGLES!!!**

**Morrison:-throws his arms around Dolph's neck- Of course it is Ziggles!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I added another chapter!!Yay me!!! After looking this over I realzied I had some major Swena!! Yes I've named them Swena!!! This chapter also features Bourton and a brief mention of Ted and Cody!! I own nothing although I wished I did u.u**

* * *

Randy walked down the hallway set on finding his young lover.

He hadn't seen him all day and was just itching to wrap his arms around him.

He caught sight of him talking to Kofi Kingston.

He strolled up to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his neck.

Evan grunted when Randy squeezed him. He sighed and said "I gotta go Kofi, but ill catch you later."

Kofi nodded his head slightly amused by the two men. As soon as Kofi left Randy spun Evan around and crashed his lips onto Evan's.

Evan wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pushed himself up onto his tip toes. "Well isn't that cute?" John asked.

Evan immediately pulled away from the kiss and hid his face and Randy put a protective arm around him. "What do you want Cena?" Randy asked.

Cena shook his head "I was wondering if either of you have seen Swagger?" Randy shook his head and John sighed "Well if you do let him know im looking for him." Randy nodded his head and John walked off a sad look across his face.

* * *

Jack sighed. He knew he shouldn t be avoiding his lover, but he didn t wanna talk to him right now.

They had gotten in a fight last night and Jack had stormed out and hadn't seen John since.

The fight was stupid really. They were fighting over coming out.

Jack wanted to tell his parents and friends and John didn't, and so the fighting ensued. Jack felt horrible he had told John he didn't love him. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He sighed and ran his hands over his face.

* * *

_"Hey Jay?" Jack said turning to face his lover. "How would you feel about telling our parents about us? " _

_John looked at his lover and shook his head "I don't know about that Jack." "Well why not? I love you, you love me, what harm is gonna happen?" Jack said sitting up. _

_John ran his hands over his face "Im not so sure anymore Jack." "Not sure of what?" Jack asked. _

_John sighed and stood up "I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Jack stood and blocked John's path to the bathroom. _

_John sighed "Im not sure if I wanna tell anybody about us at all." Jack stared up at John. _

_The tears were starting to well up in his eyes and spill over. He brushed the few that had and moved past John and started to gather his things. _

_John watched him and said "You've got to be kidding me. You're leaving because I don't wanna come out and just say that I've been fucking you since you came to RAW?" _

_Jack's head snapped up "Is that all I am to you? Is that what this is about?" "That's not what I meant Jack and you know it." John said. _

_"I don t know what to believe anymore John. I don t even know if I love you anymore." "You don t love me?" John asked. Jack sighed and got up and headed towards the door "As of right now I don t know anymore."_

That scene had been playing over and over in John's head he had fucked up big time.

* * *

Randy grabbed Evan's hand and walked around with him.

Every time someone looked Evan would blush and try to remove his hand but Randy had a death grip and refused to let go.

"Randdyyyyyyyy people are staring." Evan whined. "Good let them stare." Randy said.

Evan stopped walking and looked up at Randy. He smiled down at the younger man and placed a kiss on his lips.

"There, now they really have a reason to stare." Randy mumbled.

Evan blushed and Randy continued to walk relinquishing Evan's hand.

Evan stood shocked for a few seconds before running after his lover and claiming his hand back.

* * *

John enterd his locker room and found Jack sitting , the title draped across his lap, spinning it and sighing every few seconds.

John smiled and came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"I was lonely last night without you." John breathed into Jack's ear.

He shuddered and turned his head to face John. He smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Im thorry." Jack said. John laughed at how his lover lisped the word. "Im thorry too." John said mocking his lover.

Jack scowled and shoved John to the floor, who merely pulled Jack along with him. "I love you Jay." Jack said smiling at his lover." Love you too." John said as he pulled Jack into a kiss.

* * *

Cody sat up from the bed and looked around.

Ted was half asleep having been woken up by Cody's movements.

"I have a feeling we've missed something important." Cody said looking down at his lover.

Ted grabbed Cody and pulled him back down "Shut up, go back to sleep, we still have a half hour before _we_ need to be to the arena."

Cody sighed and snuggled into his lover, brushing off whatever feeling he had.

* * *

**Soooo whatcha think? I kinda sorta liked it!! It seemed so long wrting it and i found out it was only 882 words u.u**

**Randy:-grabs Evan- Mine...**

**Evan:-blushing- Randdddyyyyyyyy!!!**

**Me: Awwh**

**John:Your a horrible person to be a muse to**

**Me: u.u sorry**

**Jack:-Comes up behind John- Yeahhhhhh!!!!!**

**Cody:-reads chapter and turns toward Ted- I TOLD YOU WE MISSED SOMETHING!!!!WE ALWAYS MISS EVERYTHING!!!!!!!**

**Ted:-Puts hand over Cody's mouth- Silience**

**Me: .... o.o**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sooo I finally got this chapter up!!!It takes place at TLC...yes I posted it late...oh well! All my pairings are in this chapter, some more then others, uhm let's see....I own nothing...sadly u.u And I know in the last chapter that it might/kinda comes off that Randy and John aren't friends, but they are.**

* * *

Evan sat on the bench and sighed.

It had been a week since Randy had kissed him in the hallway.

Several superstars gave him dirty looks here and there.

He sighed and look up as John and Randy came walking in. They were best friends and no one bitched at them.

Maybe because they became friends before they came here. The WWE changes people and that was something Evan was coming increasingly aware of.

He looked across the locker room and saw Rey Mysterio and Dave Batista laughing and fooling around. Those two were something else no one had a problem with them being friends, but as soon as Dave made the transition to heel, everyone had a problem with it.

Dave still hung with Rey and the rest of his face friends and even some heel ones, he even sat on the face side of the locker room, just to be with Rey.

Evan spotted another odd pairing, Matt and Jeff Hardy. Jeff was running his fingers through Matt's long black curls and humming.

The two were inseparable, the closet siblings Evan had ever seen, even though he was positive there was more to that story then anyone would ever know.

His eyes continued their path down and across the locker room, until they landed on John Morrison and Dolph Ziggler. They were another odd pair.

No one could really tell if they were friends or not. John was constantly teasing Dolph and Dolph was constantly getting shot down by John.

Evan chuckled when his eyes found Ted and Cody.

Cody was sitting on the floor his head between Ted's legs resting on his knee and Ted had his hand running through the short hair that donned Cody's head, Cody was rubbing circles on Ted's thigh, and both men had their eyes closed.

This was the closet Evan had seen them in a locker room. They didn't seem to care at all. Evan sighed he wished him and Randy could have that, but they had to hide. He didn't see how Cody and Ted could keep that up this long. The couple thought that no one knew except Randy but Evan wasn't stupid he could see how the two looked at each other, he could see the love in their eyes.

* * *

He couldn't believe he lost. That fucking bastard. John gripped his eye as he came through the curtains.

He sighed and started to make his way towards the locker room. He was stopped by a voice, "So Morrison, how does it feel to have lost to me?" John turned to find Drew, title across his shoulder smiling.

John narrowed his eyes and turned back fully intent on getting back to the hotel without choking Drew. "Oy!! Leave him alone." Dolph said walking up to John's side.

Drew scowled at Dolph " What are you? His keeper?" . Dolph glared at Drew and grabbed John's wrist, and walked away with him.

Leaving Drew smirking in the hallway and shouting after them to make sure they use protection. John completely and utterly embarrassed by now just let himself be dragged along by Dolph.

No one ever said anything like that to them before. They barged into the locker room scaring several people, Dolph grabbed John's bag and continued to drag him away and throw him into his car.

The ride was silent, until John broke it "Dolph?" he asked. Dolph looked at him and sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Nick?" John blushed and looked out the window.

The two pulled up to the hotel and climbed out the car. John followed Nick up to his room( as if he had any choice, Nick still had his wrist). As soon as the door closed Nick turned and covered John's lips with his own. John slightly caught off by the kiss stood there, before wrapping his arms around Nick and losing himself in the kiss.

* * *

John was pissed….no pissed was an understatement, he was livid…no livid didn't cover it either. He stormed backstage.

He had just lost to Sheamus. He marched backstage. He was on a war path.

He knocked shit over, pushed people out of his way and even kicked a couple of things.

He marched into his locker room slamming the door shut and throwing himself down on the small loveseat that was in the corner of the room.

He sighed when he felt his lover drop into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down to his chest and buried his face into his neck and for one of the first times since coming to the WWE he cried.

Jack ran his finger's lovingly through John's hair and just let him get it out. John was crying more over being angry then having lost.

Jack sighed and sat up and looked down at his lover. He wiped the tears, that were pouring out of John's blue eyes.

He smiled down at his lover and leaned forward and kissed him, he could taste the salt from John's tears that had managed to touch his lips.

"You'll always be my champ Jay, no matter what." Jack mumbled against John's lips.

* * *

Randy sighed as he watched his young lover talk with his best friend, Kofi Kingston. He didn't want to do what he had to do tonight.

He smiled as his lover tossed a look over his shoulder at him and blushed when he realized he'd been caught.

Randy just wanted to go over to him now and tell him how strongly he felt about him. He liked him a lot…no this was beyond like…love maybe?

He didn't know, but all that he knew was he never felt this way before not about anyone. Randy stumbled backstage. He cant believe that he went through with it.

He rubbed his hands across his face and made his way to the locker room.

Most of everyone was gone now having stayed the required amount of time, he found his young lover sitting right where he had left him…but not in what he had been wearing.

He was talking with Ted and Cody and was now donning Randy's new shirt. He giggled as he saw Randy, and stood up and kissed him.

Randy smiled, he had wanted that all day, and at the end of the day that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

**Wellllll whadday think? There was alot of Bourton in this chapter and some Swena, a little Codiasi, some Ziggison( i love this name), a hint at Hardycest and even a brief glimpse of the almost but not quite there yet glimpse of Reytista(i like this name 2)!!!**

**Randy:-grabs Evan- Mine!!!**

**Evan:-blushes- Rannnndddyyyy!!!**

**Me:OY!!!PDA TO A MINIMUM!!!**

**Jay: I DO NOT CRY!!!**

**Jack:-comes from behind Cena- Yeahhhhhh!!!!**

**Me: Well to damn bad!!! PUT ON YOUR BIG GAY PANTIES AND DEAL WITH IT!!!**

**John:...I hate Drew**

**Dolph(Nick, Ziggles):- Puts head on top of John's- meh**

**Me:awhz**

**Ted and Cody: -sitting how they are in the fic-**

**Me:awhzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**So lets here it for my longest chapter ever(i believe) 1,191 words, without adding my start and end comments!! So I added a new paring because it was requested Kofi get some love too and love he shall have!!!!So that pairing is in here and my shortest pairing in here is Ziggison(sorry John was busy harassing Mizzles)**

* * *

Randy pressed his lips to Evan's in a soft kiss.

Evan smiled against it and led Randy over to the bed and dropped down on it pulling Randy with him.

He grabbed the edge of Randy's shirt and pulled it over his head and ran his hands over Randy's chest, before wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Randy groaned and broke the kiss and ripped Evan's shirt off of him. "Hey! I like that shirt!" Evan pouted.

Randy smiled and kissed him" Ill buy you a new one." Evan smiled and pulled Randy back down for a kiss.

Soon both men had shed their bottoms and Randy hovered above Evan staring down at him, "I love you." Evan said blushing up at Randy, who merely smiled and captured Evan's lips in a kiss, before mumbling "I love you too."

* * *

Jack grunted as John's head fell in his lap, the droplets of water from his hair making Jack's pants wet.

John looked up at him and Jack could see the hurt in his blue eyes.

Jack sighed and planted a kiss on John's forehead and ran his hand through John's hair.

"I love you Jay." he mumbled, looking out the window. He felt John nod his head and soon the larger man was sitting up and pulling Jack into his chest.

"I don't know what id do without you Jack. You're my life." Jack blushed and hid his face in John's chest.

John pulled him away from him, "Wait here one minute." he said getting up from the bed and going through his bag and brandishing a small black box.

"I was gonna wait for the right time and place and all that romantic crap, but I think now works better." John kneeled in front of Jack and smiled, "I did have this whole big speech planned out and everything, but none of that really can describe how I feel about you, its not even close.

I carry you in my soul, you're my everything, my mom always told me someday I find the one person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life, my soul-mate.

I know ive found that person in you, and I know that God loved me enough to make you for me, so what im really trying to say is Jack, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you marry me?"

Jack blinked a few times before it hit him, John had just asked him to marry him!!

Jack jumped forward knocking John over and squealed like a teenage girl, throwing his arms around John's neck and kissing him.

John laughed "Ill take that as a yes?" Jack smiled , "Fuck yeth!" John giggled at Jack's lisp and slipped the silver ring on Jack's finger before he pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Ted sighed and dropped his phone down on the bed.

Kristen wanted him home for Christmas, but he had already promised Cody he would spend it with him.

That resulted in a fight between him and Kristen and him accidentally telling her about him and Cody.

He looked over at the bathroom door where he could hear Cody singing to himself in the shower.

He smiled, he loved Cody more than anything else in the world, why couldn't anyone just understand that?

He sighed and laid down on the bed closing his eyes and putting his hands over his face.

He felt Cody's lips on his hands and soon he was looking up at him.

Cody smiled down at his lover and pressed a kiss to Ted's lips. Ted kissed Cody back, like he would never kiss him again in his whole life.

"She knows" Ted said looking away from Cody.

Cody cocked his head like he often did when he was confused, "Who knows?" he asked.

"Kristen knows about us Codes." Ted said staring at the bedside table, he wanted to look anywhere but in Cody's eyes.

Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Ted's midsection. "Good, now I can have you all to myself." Cody said. Ted couldn't help but laugh at his lover.

* * *

John smiled and laid his head down on Nick's chest.

He did love him, he wasn't gonna lie to himself.

All he wanted to do was spend the night in his arms.

Nick's hand found its way to John's back and he began to rub circles around it.

John sighed and looked up at him, Nick's eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell evenly.

John smiled again and laid his head back down and placed a kiss on the bare chest. "Love you." he mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Rey looked over at Dave asleep in his bed.

They had just gotten in from a night from partying, but Rey couldn't sleep.

The feelings he had developed for the other man were bugging him.

He was losing sleep over them and he was sick of it.

He climbed out of his bed and made his way to Dave's and pulled the covers away and climbed into the bed, snuggling into the larger man's side.

Dave grunted at the intrusion of his bed, but wrapped his arms around Rey anyways. "Whas wrong." Dave mumbled, his voiced laced with sleep.

"Cant sleep." Rey said. "Why?" Dave asked. "I love you." Rey said snuggling further into Dave's side.

Dave laughed and placed a kiss on the top of Rey's head the only thing now visible to him.

"Love you too, now go to sleep please, we'll talk in the morning." Rey lifted his head and looked up at Dave, "But you don't understand, Pero usted no entiende, I love you."

Dave nodded his head and leaned forward pressing his lips to Rey's gently, "I understand, now go to sleep." Dave said as he pulled Rey in closer and closed his eyes.

Rey sighed and laid his head down on Dave before closing his eyes, he might as well get some sleep.

* * *

Kofi sighed and laid down on the bed. The door opened to the room and Kofi looked at the door scowling, "Your late." he said.

"Sorry." his lover said walking forward and placing a kiss on Kofi's lips.

Kofi smiled and pulled his lover onto the bed with him. "I missed you Mike." Kofi said laying his head on top of his lover's.

Mike laughed and snuggled into Kofi "I wasn't gone that long." "I know, but I still missed you." Kofi said running his hand through Mike's faux-hawk, flattening it in the process.

Mike scrunched his nose and shook his head, he hated it when his hair was flattened.

He sighed in defeat when he realized he wasn't going to get it back to normal and laid his head back down on his lover's chest. "Ha, I win!" Kofi exclaimed before he captured Mike's lips in a kiss.

* * *

**So whadda ya think? I like it especially Jay proposing x3**

**Jay: YAY I FINALLY GOT THE BALLS TO ASK!!!**

**Jack:-staring at ring- ITS SHINEY!!!!**

**Randy: Hah I saw Evan naked!**

**Evan:-blushing- Rannnddddyyyyy!!!**

**Cody:Bitches need to back up off my man!!!**

**Ted:o.0**

**John: Oh Mizzlesss!!!Where are youuuu?**

**Nick:-pouting-**

**Kofi:Oi!!Leave my Mizzles alone!!**

**Miz:AKA Mizzles:-hiding behind Kofi-**

**Me: Wow my muses have problems!! x3**


	10. Chapter Ten

**So I got bored sitting at home doing nothing and my muses attacked me!!!I was mean to Ziggles a bit...just a smidge lol theres not much written I had a headache from Cody's horrible singing!! This takes place the night after 12/28/09 k? k**

**I own nothing**

**WARNING: YOU ARE GOING TO BE RICK ROLLED!!!!!!**

* * *

Evan woke up the next morning attached to his lover's side.

He smiled and looked up to find Randy still asleep.

He blushed when he remember that underneath the covers he was naked.

They hadn't done anything, when it came down to it Evan just wasn't ready.

He let go of Randy and attempted to roll off the bed and collect his clothes, but he was stopped by Randy's arms, which were locked around Evan's waist.

Randy mumbled something in his sleep and a small smile crossed his face.

Evan sighed and rolled back over, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

John looked down at Jack, and smiled.

No matter how they fell asleep, Jack always ended up in the same spot when they woke up.

His head covering John's stomach his legs hanging slightly off the bed and his hand tightly gripping John's hip.

John smiled and ran his hand through Jack's hair, causing the younger man to grunt in protest and move his head away from the offending hand.

John laughed "Jack wake up." Jack grunted again and mumbled something that sounded like "5 more minuteth." John chuckled and ran his hand through Jack's hair, causing a defeated moan to escape Jack's lips.

"Fine you win. Im up. Now what do you want?" Jack grumped. John laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and looked around the room, then he looked down and found John missing.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face.

He knew it was a mistake, he just knew it.

He sighed once more before getting up and getting dressed.

He made his way downstairs and into the lounge of the hotel lobby, where he sat and read the paper.

He heard a familiar voice and peeked over the top of his paper to find John talking with Mike.

The two laughed about something and hugged and strolled off in the direction of the elevators.

This sight broke Nick's heart more then anything anyone had ever said to him.

He pulled the newspaper back in front of his face so that no one could see the tears that escaped his eyes.

* * *

Ted hit the ignore button on is phone sending the call directly to voicemail.

He sighed and turned the phone over in his hand.

This was the 3rd time Kristen had called him and the 3rd time he'd ignored it.

He didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted to go ahead and get this day over with so he could snuggle in bed, with the man of his dreams.

He smiled as he heard said man singing, what he was singing Ted had no idea, but he loved the sound of Cody's voice drifting from the bathroom.

Ted shook his head and laughed, Cody always had a tendency for singing in the shower.

Ted got up and pressed his ear to the door, seeing if he could pick up what his lover was singing. He smiled as he caught the words.

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see _

Ted put his hand over his mouth to hide the laughter that was trying to escape him.

Cody loved that song, and Ted often caught him singing it, why he never knew.

Cody even sang it when they were younger.

Ted laughed at Cody even then, but now the song simply touched him.

He smiled and opened the door laughing as his lover stepped out of the shower and belted out more of the song.

_Never gonna give you up, _

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you,_

_Never gonna make you cry, _

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

* * *

Kofi shook his head as his lover kicked in the door to their hotel room and entered with a shout of "Im the Miz and Im awesome!" Kofi looked up from his book and noticed that Mike had John Morrison in tow.

The two walked over to where Mike kept his bags and Mike sat down and fished around for something in the bag.

A few minutes later he brandished what he was looking for, a simple black fedora, which John took and hugged Mike before leaving the room.

Kofi cocked an eyebrow at this, but shook it off and went back to his book.

Mike grabbed the book and threw it across the room and plopped down in Kofi's lap and laid his head down on his chest. "Hey, I was reading that you know." Kofi said glaring at him.

"But im more interesting then your stupid book." Mike said sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

Kofi shook his head and ran his hand over Mike's hair causing it to flatten.

Mike scowled at this and placed a kiss on Kofi's lips.

* * *

Evan sighed as he made his way backstage.

He just lost, again, no he didn't lose, he got fucked up.

He sighed and rubbed his neck, groaning in pain.

Next thing he knows he's being swept up and carried towards the trainers.

He struggled for a few minutes, but stopped knowing he was no match for Randy.

He sat on the table as the trainers checked out his neck, Randy however was nowhere in sight, but Evan sure could hear him.

He was ripping Ted a new one, this brought a smile to his lips.

Cody poked his head around the corner, "Just making sure you're okay." Evan nodded his head.

"You know he must love you a lot. I've never seen him get that mad before except for when Ted dropped me on my head." Cody said laughing.

"Rhodes!!! Your up!" shouted a stage hand.

Cody waved to Evan and ran off.

A few minutes later the trainers dismissed Evan and he walked into the hallway.

Leaning up against the wall was Randy, Evan smiled and walked over to him ad grabbed his hand.

Randy pulled the smaller man into his chest and ran his hand lovingly over his hair.

* * *

John was pissed.

He was gonna kill that little shit.

He stalked into the locker room knowing, that was where he had gone.

He paused outside the door when he heard yelling coming from inside. "Leave me alone you thupid pale bathtard." Jack said.

He heard Sheamus laugh and he opened the door slightly to find Sheamus in Jack's face.

Jack was glaring at him, he was getting pissed John could tell, his lips got bad when he got angry.

"I thwear to God, if you don't take your nathy hand off my arm right now, ill rip it off." Sheamus laughed again and leaned forward whispering something into Jack's ear.

Jack jumped up at this moment knocking Sheamus to the floor and exiting the locker room and slamming open the door.

John grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into his chest and whispering into his ear "Whatever he said to you, don't believe it. I love you, that's all that matters." Jack nodded his head into John's chest.

* * *

Nick was surprised when he came back to his room and found John asleep on the bed, a black fedora perched on his head.

Nick smiled and grabbed a blanket and draped it over him.

John grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed with him and snuggled into his side.

Nick smiled and removed the hat from John's head. "You always said I looked good in a hat." John said sleep still lacing his voice.

Nick smiled and put the hat on the table next to the bed and ran his hands through John's hair, and placing a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Ted flopped down on the bed and grunted. "I cant believe Randy yelled at me, for doing my job."

He said looking over at Cody who was busy getting into the pajama bottoms that matched the top Ted had on.

"Well you hurt Evan, and Randy loves him, naturally he'd be mad." Ted sighed and watched as Cody came over to the bed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Imagine how you'd feel if Randy did the same thing to me. You be at each other's throats right now." Ted rolled his eyes and pulled Cody down onto the bed.

"Have you talked to Kristen yet?" he asked.

Ted shook his head, "I know what she's gonna say Codes, and I really don't want to deal with that right now. Trust me you wouldn't be happy if you heard her voicemails."

"I have." Cody said scrunching his nose, remembering all the horrible things she had said.

"Right now, all I want to do is go to sleep, with the love of my life." Ted said placing a small kiss on Cody's nose.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA YOU GOT RICK ROLLED BITCHES!!! I didnt really liek this chapter...eh**

**Cody Muse: **I do not have bad singing!!

**Ted Muse:** Meh

**Cody Muse:** WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!

**Randy Muse:** -cuddling Evan-

**Evan Muse:-**being cuddled-

**Jack Muse:** Thupid Theamus

**Jay Muse:** haha God I love your lisp

**Kofi Muse:** Im still mad about my book

**Miz Muse:**But you love me more! And you know why? CUZ IM THE MIZ!! AND IM AWESOMEEEE!!!

**Nick Muse:-**watching John-

**John Muse:-**with Fedora on head and singing-AND I'M ON TONIGHT!!!YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE!!!!!!!

**Me, Jay, Jack, Cody, Ted, Evan, Randy, Kofi and Miz:** . . . o.0


	11. Chapter 11

**To:xSabinXandxShelley'sXMMGxGirl: lol I don't think they are all like that lol my friend is Irish and she's dark **

**To:slashburd: I LOVE BEING RICK ROLLED!!!**

**To:blackbear1020: You brought me out of writer's block I officially love you lol**

**I own nothing sadly**

* * *

"But I don't wanna." Evan grumped sticking his lip out in a pout.

Randy chuckled. "Your gonna love meeting my parents, they throw this stupid party every year and invite everyone on the roster." he said.

Evan crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

Randy sighed and looped his arms around Evan's waist and buried his face in his neck.

"Please do this for me." he said as he lifted his head from Evan's neck to place a kiss on the top of Evan's head.

Evan rolled his eyes and sighed, " Fine." he grumped. Randy smiled and placed another kiss on Evan's head.

* * *

"Really? Do I have to go? I don't want to." Jack said plopping down on the bed.

John rolled his eyes. "Jack it's not that big of a deal, I go every year."

"Yeth it ith! I don't know thethe people." Jack said, getting angry.

John sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Jack, we know most of them. We work with them! The Orton's do this every year."

Jack buried his face in a pillow on the bed and kicking his legs like a small child.

John rolled his eyes, it was amazing how stubborn and childish Jack could be for someone his age and size.

John walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

Jack peeked at him from his pillow and watched as John closed his eyes, "Im not gonna force you to go if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice to go with you."

Jack grunted and rolled over, "Fine. You big stupid jock."

* * *

Ted watched as Cody was playing videos games on the TV.

He screamed as he died and threw himself on the ground and kicked his legs about.

Ted laughed and got up and sat down next to where his lover lay on the floor, practically in tears about losing.

"Hey. Are we going to Randy's party again this year?" Cody nodded from his position on the floor and climbed into Ted's lap and laid his head on Ted's shoulder.

"Teddy….I LOST!!!" Cody cried, startling Ted and causing both of them to fall backwards.

* * *

Mike watched as Kofi picked up the book, he had been attempting to read for a few weeks now.

Mike smiled, Randy had asked them both to come to his New Year's Party.

He walked over to the bed where Kofi was laying and grabbed the book, tossing it aside and climbing in Kofi's lap.

Kofi rolled his eyes "How many times do I have to tell you to not throw my books?"

Mike shrugged and began to bounce up and down, "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey." he said with each bounce.

Kofi closed his eyes and grabbed Mike's hips to stop him from bouncing. "Can we pretty pretty please with cherries on top go to Randy's party?"

Mike asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Kofi shook his head and laughed "Of course." Mike smiled and placed a kiss on Kofi's lips.

* * *

Rey grunted softly as Dave rolled over him, crushing him underneath his large frame.

He struggled to get away from the larger man, but only succeeded in falling off the bed.

He landed with a loud thump startling the larger man.

Dave sat up and smiled as he saw the smaller man on the floor cursing.

Dave grabbed him and pulled him back into the bed and hugging him into his side.

Rey grunted and slapped the back of Dave's head.

Dave smiled and placed a kiss on the smaller man's lips.

Rey blushed and looked away, causing Dave to laugh, he was always this shy around him now.

When they were friends it was never like this, but then again you normally didn't go around kissing your friends.

Dave smiled when Rey's hand found his and he pulled the smaller man into his chest.

* * *

Nick plopped on the bed and looked over at John, he had his hair pulled back and a hat on his head looking out the window.

Nick reached out and nudged John's foot causing the him to jump, pulling him out of whatever trance he was in.

John smiled at him and crawled across the bed and pulled Nick into a kiss. "I missed you." John said.

Nick smiled, "I wasn't gone that long, only a few hours." he mumbled.

John just smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Hey, we got invited to Randy's party, you wanna go?" Nick asked and he laid down next to John locked his arms around his waist and smiled up at him "Ill go, as long as I've got you it doesn't matter where I go."

* * *

Randy stood at the door dressed as he normally would, superstars past and present roamed around his house socializing.

He sighed and looked for his lover, who he found being picked on by Ted and Cody.

He wanted to tell his parents about them, but he didn't know how they would react.

"Randy what's wrong son?" his dad asked walking up next to him.

Randy smiled as Evan looked up and caught his gaze, he motioned for him to come over.

"Dad, this is Evan, Evan this is my dad." Randy said as the two shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you sir." Evan said sticking close to Randy's side.

Bob nodded his head, "So this is the mystery person, your always talking about." he said. Randy blushed and nodded his head.

Bob smiled and grabbed Evan squashing the smaller man in a hug, "Welcome to the family." he said as he set him down.

Evan clung to Randy's arm and looked up at him, Randy blinked a couple of times before looking at his dad, "You don't care that im gay?" he asked.

Bob shook his head, "Randy, you're my son, Im gonna love you no matter what." Randy smiled , this New Years actually turned out good for once.

* * *

**Soooo i kinda like this one but not alot and I still have to write one for after Monday Night RAW**

**Evan:**-hiding behind Randy- Your dad scares me

**Randy:**-holding onto Evan- You'll get used to it

**Jay:** Now was that so bad Jack?

**Jack: -**pouting- Yeth

**Kofi:** I'm still mad about my book

**Mike: **But you love me, so it doesnt matter....and on top of that im awesome!

**Dave and Rey: -** holding hands-

**Me:** Awhh

**Cody:** I LOST!!!!!!!

**Ted:-**comforting Cody-

**Nick:-**watching John-

**John:-** dancing around and shaking his hips- I GOTTA FEELING! THAT TONIGHTS GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT!!!!

**Everyone:...**o.0

**Me: **I have realized that my John muse dances alot...wtf?

**John: **-snaps fingers- Don't hate me cuz you aint me!

**Me:** Alright who gave John sugar?!

**Cody:-** raises hand- Soweeee

**Mike and Evan: **-dancing with John- WE BE ROCKIN THAT BEAT!!!!!!

**Me: **That's a different song....-sighs- What am I gonna do with these muses?


	12. Chapter Twelve and 12 lol

**So the New year's party itself, got dumped by my computer cuz i fell asleep and it didnt go into auto-save mode D: So i have to rewrite it, but my muses urged me to write this at least...AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING!!!! so i didnt get to sleep until 2:34 when my computer finally did its auto-saving, so either tomorrow i will post the party or the day after depends on if my muses have recovred from me beating them this morning**

**I OWN NOTHING.....sadly**

* * *

Randy growled as Sheamus threw Evan around the ring like he was a rag doll.

The only thing that kept him from going out there was Ted, Cody, Jack, Mike, Kofi and John.

Ted and Cody had a hold of his arms while Mike and Kofi had his legs and John and Jack manned the door.

When the bell rang all the men jumped out of the way as Randy made his way to the gorilla position to wait for Sheamus.

As he walked through Randy pulled his fist back and decked him.

He fell to the ground and Randy towered over him glaring down at him.

He knelt down and grabbed Sheamus around the neck.

"If you ever, ever put your hands on Evan like that again, I'll make sure you never set foot in a wrestling ring again. And after im done with you, ill let John have you, cuz I heard what you said about Jack. And after we're through with you, your gonna need a tube to breath and eat. You understand me?" he said.

Sheamus who was now pink, nodded his head as best he could.

Randy released his hold and stood up, just in time to see Evan being led through the curtain by the medics.

He marched over to where they led Evan to sit and scooped him up into his arms and carried him off.

* * *

Randy sat Evan down on the hotel bed and removed his shoes.

"Randy, I can do that myself you know." Evan whined.

Randy paid no attention, but went to his work removing Evan's shoes, jeans and shirt.

Evan pulled his legs up to his chest and blushed.

Randy laughed and shook his head "Ev, I've already seen everything, there's no need to hide yourself."

Evan blushed even more and Randy just scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom.

He had filled the tub with warm water, "Get in." Randy said.

Evan stood there and crossed his arms, " Turn around so I can take my bottoms off." Randy laughed but complied.

Once Evan had slipped into the water, Randy turned around and climbed into the tub behind him and began massaging his neck.

Evan winced at first, but then leaned back into Randy's touch.

Randy smiled and placed a kiss on Evan's lips. "I love you." he mumbled.

Evan smiled and pulled Randy into another kiss, "I love you too." He said.

He turned around and pulled Randy into the tub with him, neither caring that Randy was fully clothed.

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?" Jack said looking up at his lover.

"To see if Evan's alright, and besides me and Randy haven't hung in awhile anyways." John said.

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the thought of his fiancé being anywhere near another man made him mad.

Cody leaned up against the door frame, with Ted behind him, his arms wrapped around Cody's waist.

Mike stood on the other side of the door frame and Kofi leaned against the wall across from Mike.

Randy ripped open the door, in sweats, and Evan came up behind him peeking out to see his friends assembled outside. "We came to see if you were alright." John said.

Evan nodded his head and looked up at Randy and tugged on his arm, letting his friends into the room.

* * *

Dave watched as Rey threw things around the locker room and stomped around swearing in Spanish.

Dave smiled as Rey went off on his rant, before coming up behind his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Rey sighed and leaned back into Dave, and smiled up at him.

Dave smiled back and placed a kiss on his lips, " Love you." Dave mumbled.

Rey smiled "Te amo." Rey said. Dave smiled, he knew what those words meant, it was probably the only Spanish he knew.

He had asked Rey the other day what they had meant and after turning a lovely shade of pink he said " I love you."

* * *

Nick curled his arms around John and watched as his lover's chest rose and fell.

He smiled and brushed some of the chocolate brown hair off John's face.

John's nose scrunched up and fell back into place as he snuggled closer into his lover.

Nick sighed and laid his head down next to John's. " I love you." he said kissing John's forehead.

John grunted and grabbed Nick's shirt and buried his face into it, "Love you too." he yawned.

* * *

**Awhhhhhh cant you feel the love?? haha i can, poor Evan and Randy they are exhausted, and Dave is sad because he's being punished, if you dont know already, see my profile as to why he's benn a very bad Dave indeed, Nick and Dolph, were just to lazy to do much and the rest of my muses, were in a corner crying cuz i beat them, after Jack thought it would be a good idea to piss Randy off by playing toss the Evan, so Randy flipped my chair and i flipped them all on thier heads haha the author strikes back ^.^**

**Evan:** Im tired, like seriously

**Randy**:-yawning- I'm not tired

**Cody:** Why is Ted always touching me?

**Ted:-**grabbing Cody- Cuz....-in deep manly voice- YOUR MINE BITCH!!!

**Me:** o.o

**Jay:** Hah Jack got jealous

**Jack:** I DID NOT YOU BIG THUPID JOCK THUT THE FUCK UP

**Jay:-**grabbing him and snuggling his face into his neck- Hush

**Kofi:-**reading book-

**Mike:** IM BORED!!!!!

**Nick:** Yeah me too

**John:** I really dont feel like dancing today -sighs-

**Me:** RUN!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!

- Me and my muses run and leave John alone-

**John:-**looking around- Good they're gone!!!!! -turns on music- I FEEL LIKE DANCING DANCING WHOOOO DANCING DANCING!!!!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**So I decided on not re-writing the party chapter, only because i have my next few chapters already planned out.**

**I OWN NOTHING......sadly u.u**

* * *

Evan sighed and lowered himself onto the bench.

His neck was killing him, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

John came into the locker room and took a seat next to Evan, smiling. "Hey man. What's up? Long time no see." he said.

Evan smiled, "Yeah I know. What's been up with you? Im fine actually, just a little sore." John laughed and proceeded to tell him about Nick.

Evan smiled, John seemed so happy, he needed it after the break-up with Mike, who seemed to be perfectly happy making Kofi's life a living hell.

Why Kofi and Mike were together was beyond Evan, but he was glad all his friends were happy.

Evan found himself, standing outside of the door to his and Randy's hotel room, listening to his lover inside screaming at the TV.

Evan smiled and opened the door slowly to find Randy parading around in front of the TV and screaming insults every time Glen came on the screen.

Evan held in his laughter, but completely lost it when Randy threw a couch pillow at the TV.

Evan burst into giggles, causing his lover to turn around and blush, having been caught in his rant. Randy walked over to Evan and cupped his face gently and kissed him.

Evan smiled and dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck.

* * *

Mike sighed as he laid on the sofa watching his lover read the book he'd been trying to read for at least two weeks now.

Mike huffed and rolled over onto his stomach, "Bored." he said.

Kofi just nodded his head, "Then go find something to do, im reading and your not gonna stop me this time."

Mike scrunched his nose and rolled back over onto his back , he didn't see why Kofi cared so much about the book, A Lesson Before Dieing, more then he cared about his boredom.

He grunted and rolled onto his side and slid onto the floor.

He army crawled his way around the room, humming the Mission Impossible theme.

Kofi peeked up over his book, and watched assumedly as his lover rolled around corners of the room and put his hands together in a make-shift gun and pretended to shoot whatever, was infiltrating the room.

Kofi pulled the book to his face to hide his laughter when Mike hurdled over the sofa and rolled across the floor, landing at the foot of the bed, and climbing up on it.

He grabbed Kofi book and closed it and dropped it off the edge of the bed and kissed him, all while still humming.

* * *

Dave smiled as Rey snuggled closer into his side.

They were in a bar sitting with John, Nick, Drew, and a couple other superstars.

Rey had his arms wrapped tightly around Dave's waist, his head resting on Dave's chest.

Dave was pretty happy with this considering that Rey was very shy, about well everything.

He smiled and looked down at Rey, the brim of his hat obstructing his face from Dave's view.

Dave tugged on it and Rey looked up, his lips captured in a small kiss.

"I love you." Rey mumbled.

Dave smiled, "Te amo."

* * *

Jack watched as John got dressed, his eyes following his lover the entire time.

John sighed and looked over at Jack, "You can come with me, you know." Jack shook his head in protest.

John was going out to meet his dad, and Jack wanted nothing to do with that.

John sighed and walked over to the bed, and sitting down.

Jack sat up and scooted over near John and rested his head on his shoulder, "Do you really want me to meet your dad?"

John nodded his head as an answer and Jack sighed and got up and looked through his suitcase for some nicer clothes.

John smiled and walked up behind Jack wrapping his arms around his waist, "Love you." John mumbled into Jack's neck.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned his head back resting it on John, "Love you too."

* * *

Nick smiled as he watched, Dave and Rey.

He turned and looked at John who was currently messing around with Shane.

He thought about it, and realized that him and John weren't open about their relationship at all.

He sighed and looked over at John again who was now staring at him.

He stuck his tongue out getting a small laugh from the other man in return.

John smiled and whispered something into Shane's ear.

The two men switched places and John smiled grabbing Nick's hand in his own. "Love you." John said placing a kiss on Nick's lips.

He smiled and kissed John's forehead, "Love you too."

* * *

Ted sighed and hung up the phone, so it was final, he was no longer married.

He had signed the papers and mailed them out a few days ago and his lawyer had just called him to info him that it was official.

He looked over at Cody who was sitting on the floor crossed legged and playing one of his games again.

Ted smiled and made his way to the floor, sitting next to Cody and taking the controller out of his hand.

Cody turned his head to protest, but his lips were caught in a kiss.

Cody smiled and kissed back wrapping his arms around Ted's neck.

Ted broke the kiss and cupped Cody's face in his hands and rubbed his nose against Cody's. "I love you so much." Ted mumbled.

Cody smiled "I love you too, always have."

* * *

**So I actaully liked this chapter, there will be a second part to this, which will consist of Jack meeting John's dad and some other things**

**Randy:** Stupid Glen

**Evan:-**clinging to Randy-

**Mike:** I WIN!!!!! And you know why I won???? BECAUSE IM THE MIZ AND IM AWESOMEEEE!!!

**Kofi:** Damn you, Im never gonna finish that book.

**Dave:**Woah I can speak spanish now!!!!!

**Rey:-**rolls eyes-

**Jack:** I still dont wanna meet your dad

**John:** To bad

**Nick:-**poking John- Lovvvveeee yoouuuuuuu!

**John**: I know you do

**Cody: -**Throws controller at Ted's head-I HATE YOU!!!YOU MADE ME LOSE MY GAME!!!!

**Ted**:-hiding behind me- SORRY!!! u.u

**Me:** Jeez, these muses will be the death of me


	14. Chapter 14

**So I added my second half of chapter thirteen, its not as long as I wouldve liked, but i needed some more Reytista and Ziggison and of course Swena had to have a meet the parents thing. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Jack sighed and looked over at John, "What if he doesn't like me?" he asked dropping his eyes to the floor.

John walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug, "He'll love you." he said snuggling his face into Jack's messy crop of blonde hair.

"How can you be sure." he said, John smiled, "Because, I love you, and he could never hate anyone I love." Jack sighed and looked up at John, blushing, "Will you hold my hand, just this once?" he asked.

John smiled and took Jack's hand in his own.

The two made their way downstairs, to meet John's dad.

Jack studied the two men as they greeted each other, John looked exactly like him, Jack wondered if that was what John would look like when he got older.

"Dad, Id like you to meet someone." John said coming over to Jack and grabbing his hand. "Dad this is Jack, Jack this is my dad." Jack stuck out his hand, but it was ignored for a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you, John's said so much about you." Jack blushed, "Ith nice to meet you thir." He said blushing as John's dad laughed, Jack immediately put his hands up to his mouth, and John pulled them down replacing Jack's hands with his lips.

Jack blushed and looked down, but smiled when John grabbed his chin and lifted it up.

The three men went out to dinner, and talked enjoying the company of each other.

Jack smiled as they got back to the hotel, "See I told you, he would like you." John said smiling.

Jack blushed and stuck his tongue out at John, who smiled and captured his lips in a kiss.

"I love you." John said resting his forehead against Jack's, who smiled "I love you more."

* * *

Dave watched as Rey paced around the room , muttering to himself in Spanish.

Dave sighed and stood up, seeing enough of his lover's pacing.

He wrapped his arms around Rey's waist, "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

Rey sighed, " Nada soy bien, Nothing Im okay." he mumbled leaning back against Dave.

" No me mientas, Don't lie to me. I know when something is wrong with you." Dave said.

Rey laughed, "Since when do you know Spanish? I'm fine I promise." he said placing a kiss on Dave's lips.

Dave smiled, " I hang out with you a lot, and half the time you speak Spanish, so I picked up a few things here and there."

Rey smiled, and placed a kiss on Dave's lips," Te amo con todo mi corazón, no sé qué haría sin ti."

Dave sighed and shook his head, " I have no idea what you just said, but whatever you did, ditto."

Rey laughed, " I love you with all my heart, I don't know what I would do without you."

Dave smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Rey, resting his chin on the top of his head, "Yeah definitely ditto."

* * *

Nick smiled into the kiss that John was giving him.

He grabbed his hips possessively, pulling him into his lap.

John grunted and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and pulling lightly on his hair.

They broke the kiss and John closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Nick's.

Nick smiled and rested his forehead against John's, before kissing it and pulling John to lay down with him.

John rested his head on Nick's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Nick?" John said looking up at his lover, who's eyes were closed. "Hm?" he asked.

" Do me a favor?" John asked sitting up. Nick opened his eyes, "What?".

"Listen." John said grabbing his head and pulling it towards his chest.

Nick listened intensely to his lover's heartbeat, without thinking he brought his hand up to his own heart and found that the beats matched.

He looked up at John and smiled, "They match." he said.

John smiled and laid back down, resting his head on his lover's chest once more, "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy."

* * *

**So I really liked the Reytista and Ziggison part, the Swena not so much!!! I also realized that I never write sex into my stories! I have one chapter like that, because my Jack and John muse are naughty boys**

**Jack: I am not a naughty boy, its not my fault John's hot and I had to have him :P**

**Jay: Ill admit Im naughty I have no problem saying it**

**Me: Im just gonna walk away**

**Dave: Still loving the fact that Im starting to speak spanish**

**Rey: Whether you speak spanish or english or spanglish whatever, it doesnt matter to me ill love you no matter what**

**Me: awwhh**

**Dave and Rey: - snoodling-**

**Me: Oh Ay!!! Cut that out!!!**

**Nick:- watching John-**

**John:-Dancing around- EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING!AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY!!**

**Me:-joins him- CANT YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST, I WANT THIS TO LAST!!!  
**

**lol if you cant beat em, join em ;D**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**So I've decided that im gonna do Monday updates on tuesday and then friday updates on saturday, and if I have any other chapters to write, I'll do them inbetween. But for now the way Im doing them is best for me, cuz Ive been busy lately with school and such! I know i havent said it in awhile, but thanks for reviewing, all your nice reviews keep me going :) **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALSO: Did anybody get the same wierd vibe I did from Randy coming out during Evan's and Sheamus's match? And last week did anybody see that mark on Sheamus's face? I did! Maybe it's just me?????**

* * *

Randy growled and made his way out the curtain. He was so angry right now, no angry didn't cover it…livid maybe….no he was fucking pissed.

His lover was in the ring right now with Sheamus.

He slowly made his way down the ramp, the entire way down he stared daggers at Sheamus, who turned around and stared back.

It was the opening his lover needed, unfortunately, he still lost.

Randy winced as Evan was slammed to the mat his neck bending in a sickening way, Randy's eyes darkened as Sheamus pinned Evan staring right at him.

Evan managed to roll out the ring, before Randy stepped in, glaring at Sheamus. Randy didn't even have to speak, his eyes said it all.

Sheamus stared back, knowing not only was the look Randy giving him was the look of a very pissed very possessive man, who's lover he had beaten, but the look of his number one contender, and these both combined had Sheamus leaving the ring before anything happened.

Randy stormed backstage and threw open the door to the locker room finding Evan sitting with his head in his lap a pack of ice resting on his neck.

He sighed and went over scooping Evan up in his arms and laying him down in his lap and putting the ice back on his neck.

Evan grunted his protest of Randy showing him affection in public, but brushed it off, and let Randy take care of him.

"Hey." Randy said running his fingers through Evan's hair.

Evan looked up at him and Randy stole a kiss, "Love you."

* * *

Cody was pissed, he couldn't believe Ted had done that.

In all their years of tagging, he had never done that once.

What made tonight so much different?

Cody rubbed his neck and sat down on the bench, surveying the locker room.

He didn't see Ted anywhere, he sighed, tonight was gonna be a long night.

He raised his head from where he had been resting it and looked up and saw Ted coming into the locker room.

Cody got up and started to make his exit fully intent on avoiding Ted, but Ted was having non of that.

As Cody walked past he grabbed his arm and slammed him into the lockers drawing the attention of several people around.

"What's your problem!?" Ted asked.

Cody looked away " Nothing."

Ted sighed and tightened his grip on Cody's arm " Im not letting go until you tell me what's wrong."

Cody looked at Ted, the tears already welling up in his eyes, "Why? Why'd you leave me? You've never done it before. Do you not wanna be partners anymore? Do you not like me anymore?" , the tears by now were running down his face.

Ted sighed and released Cody's arm and pulled him into a hug. " Of course I still wanna be your partner. Who else would I tag with? And Cody I've told you before I don't like you, I love you." he said placing a kiss on Cody's exposed shoulder.

Cody sighed and held on tighter to Ted.

He grabbed Cody's face in his hands and gently rubbed his thumbs on his cheeks, before kissing him.

Cody pulled back and blushed, "Teddy people are staring."

Ted smiled, grabbing Cody's wrist and leading him into the showers.

"Good, give them something to stare at." he said, a few minutes later several superstars came out of the showers screaming something about their eyes.

* * *

Mike huffed sitting down next to his lover.

Kofi glanced over at him, his book in his hands.

Mike huffed again and glared across the room his eyes falling on John Cena.

Kofi smiled, he loved how irked Mike was getting by Cena and him hugging.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his lap.

Mike popped his bottom lip out in a pout.

Kofi smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips to Mike's in a kiss. "How many times do I have to tell you? He's more annoying then you and I can barely stand you."

Mike sighed and looked away, "But…" Kofi interrupted him with a kiss, "No buts. I love you and nothings gonna change that. Id rather have short pudgy and annoying, then tall muscled and annoying."

Mike's mouth dropped open, "YOU THINK IM PUDGY!?" he screeched.

Kofi laughed and lifted Mike's shirt kissing his stomach, "Yupp, But I love your pudge. Gives me more to love."

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Kofi's neck kissing him, "I think I can live with that." he said as he rested his forehead against Kofi's, who simply reached up and smoothed out Mike's hair running his fingers through his lover's hair, who merely rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose.

* * *

Jack was pissed, he just lost again.

He was getting sick of this.

He looked around for his lover, spotting him talking to Hunter.

He didn't care, he walked right up to him and dropped himself in John's lap snuggling his head underneath John's chin.

John continued his conversation, but began to stroke Jack's back, comforting him.

After Hunter had left Jack burst into tears, " Thith ithn fair!" he said burying his face into John's neck.

John sighed and ran his fingers through Jack's hair and kissed the top of his head, "I know babe, just let it out."

Once Jack was done with his fit, John kissed his head and headed off to his match.

Jack sighed as his lover got dressed, he looked up and happened to see Mike staring daggers at John's back.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed John's wrist pulling him into a kiss.

John smiled and wrapped a protective hand around Jack's neck deepening the kiss.

The couple left the arena hand in hand surprising many people as they made their way down the hallway.

Jack smiled and thought to himself, "_if this relationship is dropping jaws, wait until they see the others." _

* * *

**So I kinda liked this chapter! Especially Jack's closing comment! My muses practically died on Monday!! They got weirded out by it, and so did I!**

**Randy:-cuddling Evan- Stupid Sheamus**

**Evan:-being cuddled- Stupid stupid stupid Sheamus**

**Cody:-blushing- I think we scared MVP**

**Ted:-holding Cody- Good! That's what he gets for not leaving when I warned the rest of the people in there**

**-MVP is currently curled up in a corner with a blanket on shaking with wide eyes mumbling to himself, don't worry he'll be fixed soon-**

**Mike:-poking stomach- I AM NOT PUDGY!!!!!!! TAKE IT BACK!!!!**

**Koif:-shaking his head and reading his book- Nope! You are indeed pudgy, but like I said i love your pudge.**

**Mike:-crossing arms- fine!!**

**Jack:-still holding John's hand- Yupp, definetly gonna be surprised when they see the rest of these relationships.**

**John: Good serves em right**

**Me: Someone please shoot me now!!!! PULL THE TRIGGER PLEASE!!!!!!**

**I just realized I have four parings for Raw and only two for SmackDown....wierd on RAW I have: Bourton, Swena, Mizston and Codiasi and on SmackDown I have: Reytista and Ziggison **

**BANNER!!!!!!! I MADE IT MYSELFS!!!!!!!!!! TOOK ME THREE FRIGGIN HOURS!!!! .com/albums/ab275/lilmissreject13/?action=view¤t;=FotoFlexer_&newest=1**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I added another SmackDown pairing! I know Shannon isn't there anymore, but the pairing popped in my head and would not leave, I think it's a rather interesting pairing, as for the name I don't have one just yet**

**I OWN NOTHING U.U**

* * *

John sighed and laid his head down in his lover's lap.

Nick grunted but looked down at him, smiling and running his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

John sighed, " I have a match tonight against Drew and Chris, by myself."

Nick's grip tightened on the bench where he had laid it.

Nick's eye twitched and he reached up smoothing his hair back and grabbing it in his fists, John smiled at how worked up Nick was getting over his match.

He reached up and grabbed Nick's hands removing them from his hair and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'll be fine, I promise." he said rubbing thier noses together.

Nick smiled and closed his eyes, "Promise?" he asked, wrapping his arms lightly around John.

" I promise." John said wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and pressing thier lips together.

* * *

Rey sighed and removed his mask rubbing his hands over his face.

He looked over at Dave who was currently threatening one of the creative writers.

He smiled and looked down at the script they had been given for the night.

Dave was going to attack him after he and The Undertaker had thier confrontation in the ring.

He didn't like that one bit, and apparently neither did Dave.

Rey stood up and grabbed Dave's arm and dragged him back to the bench and made him sit.

"Mi amor por la calma que todo está bien."

Dave sighed and grabbed Rey around the waist and pulled him into his lap placing his head on Rey's chest, "I'm calm now."

Rey rolled his eyes and ran a hand over Dave's short hair, Dave smiled and leaned up and kissed Rey, grabbing his face in his hands.

Rey blushed a deep shade of pink, that was barely visible on his dark skin and pulled away, "People are staring." he mumbled.

Dave grunted, "Good, let them stare."

He grabbed Rey's face again and pulled him in for another kiss.

This time Rey simply smiled and wrapped his arms around his large lover's neck.

* * *

John smiled as he made his way backstage.

He had won his match, Teddy Long made sure he had a partner and it had come in the form of R-Truth.

He sought out his lover and found him talking to Drew McIntrye.

John frowned and walked over to Nick and threw an arm around his shoulder " Hey babe." Nick muttered placing a kiss on John's lips.

Drew smiled and turned back to Nick, "So you'll think about it?" he asked in his thick accent.

Nick nodded his head and Drew smiled and walked off.

John cocked an eyebrow, "What was that about?" he asked.

Nick smiled, "Drew wants to know if we'd go on a double date with him."

John cocked an eyebrow, " And who would he be taking on this so called date?"

Nick laughed, " The self-proclaimed Prince of Punk."

John laughed and clapped a hand over his mouth, "He does realize that Matt will kill him?"

Nick shook his head, "Apparently not." John just smiled, at least someone was showing an interest in Drew.

* * *

Rey grunted as Dave laid him down on the bed and covered his small body with his much larger one.

Rey whimpered as Dave pressed a kiss to his lips. "Por favor, te necesito."

Rey whined, wiggling against his lover.

Dave smiled and kissed him again taking Rey's hand in his own.

Rey gasped as Dave entered him, "Usted se siente bien."

Dave smiled and placed a kiss on Rey's lips.

The two began to move as one, and the whimpers and moans could be heard.

Dave loved the fact that all Rey was speaking was spanish.

He didn't really understand a word he was saying, but he knew it was good things from what he could hear.

"Yo estoy cerca." Rey muttered grabbing Dave and pulling him into a kiss.

Rey whimpered as he came and Dave let off a string of swears.

Dave collapsed ontop of the smaller man, almost crushing him underneath his weight.

He rolled over and was immediately latched into, Rey buried his face into Dave's chest, "Te amo."

Dave smiled, " Are you gonna keep speaking spanish to me?" he asked.

Rey smiled and closed his eyes, "Si. Te amo eres el amor de mi vida la otra mitad de mi hearti no sé qué haría sin usted en mi vida." (1)

Dave laughed and kissed the top of Rey's head before closing his eyes.

" Yo también te amo bebé." Dave mumbled, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.(2)

* * *

**(1)Yes. I love you, your the love of my life, the otehr half of my heart I dont know what i would do without you ( or soemthing like that i dont remember what I typed in and then it translated it back wrong)**

**(2) I love you too baby**

**So I liked this chapter and I chose to only translate the last two things because I like it better that way**

**John: Oh Drew better ruuuunnnnn**

**Nick: I think it's cute**

**Dave:-cuddling Rey-**

**Rey:-being cuddled- Te amo bebé**

**Me: awhhhh**

**Shannon: -blinks- So I can come out now??**

**Me: Yupp! My Shanny Muse is finally comming out....well out of my head he's been there but he's been hiding, cuz I used to write about him and he went into hiding when Ted and Cody came.**

**oh and btw MVP is alright!!!!He's got some slight eye twitches every now and then, but otherwise then that he's back to his normal self**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**So I know I had said Tuesdays, But I had an English Regents to take and I needed to study, cuz New York is gay and makes us take them and instead of being brats, my muses allowed me to study, but came back halfway through me writing my 3rd essay today and I had to stop and write on the scrap paper they gave me for the test to " write out ideas" and well I had some so they had to be written and then I went back to my test and managed to finish within the hour and a half :P**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Evan yelled glaring at the doctor.

"No wrestling for a week Mr. Bourne. You don't wanna injure your neck further, because if you do that would require surgery and A LOT of time off."

Evan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and glared at his lover, who was sitting in a chair next to the examination table.

"This is your fault. You made me come here."

Evan grumped.

Randy smiled, "And if I didn't and you hurt yourself, id feel like shit for not making you come."

Evan humped and turned away from Randy causing the doctor to shake his head and laugh.

"Ill get your script and ill be right back." he said exiting the room.

Randy stood as soon as the door clicked shut and grabbed Evan's face in his hands pressing a light kiss to his lips.

" I brought you here because im worried about you. You could barely stand this morning without getting dizzy and you were in pain." Randy said pressing his lips to Evan's head.

Evan sighed and uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Randy's torso.

* * *

Evan sighed and crossed his arms as he watched his lover pack his things for the night.

He didn't wanna sit at the hotel all by himself.

Ted, Cody, Jack, John, Kofi and Mike all had matches.

He grumped and huffed making his protest known to being left alone quite known to his lover.

Randy stood and looked over at Evan, he looked absolutely adorable sitting on the bed crossed-legged his arms across his chest, which donned one of Randy's shirts.

He had on black shorts that went down past his knees, because of how short he was and he had his glasses on, which just added to how cute he looked.

Evan glared at Randy from behind his glasses turning his head when Randy looked over at him. "Are you gonna stay mad at me forever?" Randy asked.

Evan remained silent and kept his arms crossed and his head turned, "Okay then. Silent treatment then. I gotta go ill be back later." Randy said.

Evan turned his head as Randy started to leave, but he turned back and smiled at Evan before leaning down to kiss him.

Evan turned his head sharply and looked towards the wall. Randy sighed and left the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Mike smiled into the mirror.

He had just gotta his hair to stand the way he wanted.

All of a sudden a hand came down on his hair smoothing it down.

Mike turned to see his lover standing there smiling, Mike scowled and turned back to the mirror to fix his hair.

Kofi on the other hand had other plans and he grabbed his lover around the waist pulling him towards his chest.

"Guess who you get to wrestle tonight?" Kofi whispered in Mike's ear.

Mike shivered and leaned back against his lover closing his eyes, "Dun know." he mumbled.

"Me." Kofi said. Mike's eyes snapped open, " Again? Really? Last time you almost busted my lip open it was swollen for like 3 days."

Kofi shrugged his shoulders, "I told you to put your hands up, and you didn't so that's not my fault."

Mike glared at him before pushing himself away and going back to the mirror and fixing his hair.

Kofi watched on assumedly before coming up behind him and dropping a kiss on the back of his neck, "Love you." he mumbled.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Mhm love you too."

* * *

Jack looked over at his lover and watched as he got dressed.

He could hear the slight jingle of his dog tags as they hit his chest.

" Hey John." Jack catching the attention of his lover.

" Hm?" John asked looking up. " Can I uhm…uhm." Jack said looking down.

John walked over to him and grabbed his chin lifting it and pressing a kiss to his lips.

" What do you want?" John asked.

Jack bit his lip, " I wanna wear your dog tags."

John blinked and smiled " Yeah. If you want to."

Jack smiled " Really?" he asked.

John smiled, " Really really."

Jack laughed and John removed the dog tags from around his neck and put them on Jack.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around John pulling him into a kiss. "Love you." Jack said rubbing his nose against John's.

John smiled "Love you too."

* * *

Randy opened the door to his and Evan's room that night to find all the lights off and the soft glow of the television coming from the bedroom.

He put his stuff down and pushed open the door, to find Evan fast asleep on the bed remote in hand, with the TV turned to USA Network. **(A/N: This is the channel RAW comes on for my TV I dont know if anyone else's does but mine does)**

Randy smiled and took the remote out of Evan's hand and turned the TV off, then he gently removed Evan's glasses and placed a small kiss on Evan's nose causing the smaller man to wake up.

" Im sowe." Evan mumbled throwing his arms around Randy and pulling him down into a hug.

Randy laughed Evan was a lot stronger when he was half asleep. " It's okay, go back to sleep." Randy said pulling himself from the hug.

" You're not mad at me are you?" Evan asked rubbing his eyes.

Randy shook his head, " No and even if I was I cant stay mad at you for long."

Evan yawned and snuggled into Randy's side, " Why?" he asked closing his eyes.

Randy ran a hand through Evan's short locks of hair, " Because being mad at you, is impossible I love you to much."

By the time Randy had said this Evan was already asleep.

* * *

Mike rubbed his jaw and glared down at the floor.

He lost to Kofi….again. He massaged his jaw for a few more minutes, before getting up and pulling on his clothes and storming out of the locker room.

Kofi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, " Where are you going?" he asked.

Mike growled and ripped his arm away from Kofi, " Im going back to the hotel, to ice my jaw which you almost broke."

Kofi rolled his eyes, " Stop being such a brat, just because you lost."

Mike crossed his arms and pouted causing his lover to smile at him and place a kiss on his lips, " You're such a brat you know that?" he asked.

Mike rolled his eyes, "But you're my brat, so its okay." Kofi said causing a smile to form on Mike's lips.

" I'm "your" brat?" he asked.

Kofi smiled and nodded his head, " Whether you like it or not, now wait for me and ill take you back to the hotel and take real good care of you."

Mike blushed and Kofi leaned forward pressing his lips to Mike's in a soft kiss, " People are looking." Mike said pulling away.

Kofi smiled, " Good let them stare. Thye wish they were this hot." Mike laughed, " And awesome you can't forget that."

* * *

Cody sighed and looked out the window.

Him and Ted hadn't talked in an hour and 30 minutes, its not like he was counting he just knew......okay maybe he was counting.

He hated this stupid storyline this was the second fight they had gotten in over it.

This time it turned physical though, and Ted ended up with a nice red hand print on his face and Cody had a large bruise forming on his wrist.

They never had gotten into fights like that before, this time it just happened.

Cody peeked over his shoulder and realized that Ted was gone, when he turned back to the window, he felt a pair of hands wrap around him and he leaned back.

" Im sorry."Tted mumbled. Cody sighed and closed his eyes, " Me too."

Cody leaned his head all the way back and stared up at Ted, he could see the red mark perfectly.

He reached up and ran his hand over it causing Ted to wince, " Does it hurt that bad?" Cody asked.

Ted nodded his head and looked down at him, " Do you still hate me?" Ted asked.

Cody sighed, " Ted I didn't mean it, I don't hate you." Ted smiled, " Good cuz I don't hate you either, never have." Cody smiled up at Ted and leaned up pressing his lips to his in a soft kiss, " Love you." Cody mumbled.

" Love you too princess." Ted said.

* * *

**So that was kinda short and un-epic, but its what I got :P also I realized that Jack did not have a lisp once in this chapter like at all!!! Wierd also I realized I love love love love love love times infinity when he says Wrestlemania it sounds really hot.....okay i'm done...for now**

**Randy:-looking at Evan- Youre mean!!!**

**Evan: Yupp**

**Mike: I am not a brat**

**Kofi: Oh yes you are!**

**Jack:-playing with dog tags-**

**John: Having fun?**

**Jack: YETH!!!**

**Me:o.0**

**Cody: You made me hit Ted!!!!**

**Ted: Yupp! That she did**

**Me: Good it was about time Ted got smacked around**

**Randy: That's my job**

**Me: Oh well**

**Randy: Uhm not oh well dont make me hurt you**

**Aj: -grabbing me- You wouldnt touch her**

**Randy: Wanna make a bet?**

**Me:0.o**

**Shannon: Im scared to be a muse now**

**Drew: Me too **

**.....yeah my muses are getting a bit scary now **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I really like my new pairing!!!! I shall call it ShannIntyre!!!! Idk where it came from but I like the sound of it u**

**I OWN NOTHING....Sadly**

**and yes I will write one for after the Rumble cuz I was a bad updater this week U.U**

* * *

John sighed, he really did miss Nick right about now.

He had lost bad tonight and he was sore and aching all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he couldn't he had promised Nick that they would do this double date thing with Drew and Shannon.

He sighed again and noticed his phone was flashing.

He picked it up and saw he had a missed call from Nick and that he had left a voicemail.

He smiled as he listened to it, Nick had told him how proud he was of him.

He closed his phone and looked over to where Matt and his younger brother were sitting with Shannon.

It was gonna be hard to get Shannon away from Matt he was always so protective of him and his younger brother, letting them go somewhere was like pulling teeth.

* * *

Dave sighed and sat down on the bench.

This story line was not okay with him, he looked over at his lover who was struggling to remove his boots.

Dave got up and went over to him grabbing his leg and taking his boot off, despite Rey's protest.

Once Dave had removed both boots, he looked up to see Rey with both of his arms crossed, pouting.

Dave laughed and leaned forward kissing him, " What's that face for?"

Rey rolled his eyes, "Yo podría haber hecho que yo ya sabes que no soy discapacitado. I could have done that myself."

Dave smiled, " I know, but I wanted to do it for you so shush."

Rey stuck his tongue out, " Tonto." (lol)

Dave rolled his eyes, " Must you insult me in a language I don't know?"

Rey nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, "Te amo aunque no importa qué." (1)

Dave smiled, " Yo también te quiero." (2)

Rey smiled and placed a kiss on Dave's lips, " No te amo más, más entonces sabrá nunca." (3)

Dave shook his head, " I have no idea what you just said, but from the way you're smiling , it was something good."

Rey smiled and snuggled his head underneath Dave's chin and sighed.

* * *

John sighed and looked over at Nick, who was currently talking with Drew, and then he turned his gaze to Shannon who's cheeks were dusted with a slight pink color.

John smiled Shannon was pretty cute he had to give that to Drew.

Shannon kept his head down pretty much the entire time they were there, he seemed shy.

Drew leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear, and the smaller man's head finally came up from where it had been the entire time and he smiled.

The rest of the date wet well, everyone seemed happy and to be enjoying themselves.

John sighed and flopped down on the bed.

Nick smiled at him, " Tired?" he asked.

John nodded his head. Nick smiled and laid down on the bed next to John.

John rolled over and snuggled into Nick's side, draping his arm across Nick's waist. " Love you." John said yawning.

Nick smiled and began to run his fingers through John's chocolate brown hair, " Love you too babe." Nick said.

* * *

Shannon and Drew walked the streets of the city talking and laughing.

Shannon loved talking to Drew, he made him feel special.

When Drew had asked him out, Shannon was speechless, he didn't think that Drew was gay let alone liked him.

He smiled up at the taller man as they walked. Shannon felt Drew's hand brush against his and he grabbed it, lacing their fingers.

Drew's smile got wider at this, and they continued to walk until they reached a small park with a bench.

The two sat down and looked out at the small pond, the moon shined off of it giving it a nice soft glow that reached the bench.

" So, what made you chose the WWE? " Shannon asked. Drew smiled, " I wanted to come ere, to get away. "

Shannon nodded his head, " Soooooo, why me?" Drew smiled, " Cuz you're amazing."

Shannon scuffed and rolled his eyes, " A lot of people don't seem to think so."

Drew sighed, " Why does it matter what they think? It should only matter what you think and what your significant other thinks."

Shannon smiled, " True, but sometimes I just feel like im not important enough, like I don't matter at all."

Drew smiled and tucked some of Shannon's hair behind his ear, " To me you matter, you're my world."

Shannon blushed and looked down, " You really mean that?" Drew smiled and lifted Shannon's chin, " Have I ever lied to you before?"

Shannon shook his head, and Drew smiled and kissed his forehead " There's your answer then."

The two sat on the bench for sometime before getting up and heading towards the hotel.

Drew walked Shannon up to his room, and the two stood outside. " I had a great time tonight." Shannon said smiling.

Drew smiled, " Me too. I was hoping we could do this again some time." Shannon smiled, " Id like that."

The two stood awkwardly for a few minutes, before Drew leaned forward and captured Shannon's lips in a soft kiss. " Good night my love."

* * *

**(lol) tonto means stupid or idiot**

**(1) I love you, no matter what**

**(2)I love you too**

**(3)No I love you more, more then youll ever know **

**So I love the end!!!!!!**

**John: Im freakin exhausted!!!!**

**Nick: Meh**

**Dave:-looks up tonto- SO THATS WHAT IT MEANS!!!!! HEY I AM NOT STUPID!!!!**

**Rey:-nods head- Sometimes you are**

**Dave: -.- **

**Rey: =***

**Me: lol **

**Shannon:-still blushing-**

**Drew:-wraps arms around Shannon's waist and puts his chin ontop of his head- **

**Shannon:-diezzzzzzzzz-**

**Me: lawlz!!!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**So it wouldnt let me upload this Tuesday so it's up now and I still have to upload Monday's chapter which I'm still working on.....lol whoopsie**

**I OWN NOTHING...sadly**

* * *

Evan was pissed, not only had he come in second in his first rumble ever, but he was eliminated by the one man in the world he never ever wanted to see again in his life.

He made his way backstage, it was crowded, the rest of the entrants were crowded around waiting to go out.

Evan looked around for his lover and found him leaning against the wall, he made his way over to him and collapsed into his arms.

Randy sighed and wrapped his arms around Evan's waist and pulled him closer.

Evan buried his face in Randy's chest, and Randy rested his chin on top of Evan's head.

A couple "awwhs" were heard and even a couple chuckles, but the two stayed the way they were.

It was their way of comforting each other.

Randy smiled and lifted Evan's chin, and placed a kiss on his lips, " Love you." Randy mumbled.

Evan smiled, " Love you too."

* * *

John sighed, this wasn't fair.

He had tried so hard in the rumble and he had lost.

Not that he had expected to win at all, but he had hoped he'd get farther.

He had done pretty good though, and so had his lover.

He smiled as he remembered Nick strolling out as the first entrant.

He sighed and leaned back against the lockers letting the coolness of the metal sooth his aching back.

He closed his eyes and stretched, all he wanted to do was go home, but he was waiting for Nick who was taking a shower.

He didn't see why he didn't just take one back at the hotel.

He grunted when he felt someone plop into his lap and he cracked open his eye finding his blonde lover sitting on him.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulling him into a hug.

" Love you." John said, Nick smiled and tucked his head under John's chin, " Love you too Bugg."

* * *

Cody looked over at his lover and smiled.

Ted had saved him tonight, and it made him feel a lot better about everything that had happened.

He watched as Ted ripped off his boots and threw them into is bag and grumbling.

Cody guessed Ted was pissed about being eliminated.

But once again Ted had come to Cody's rescue and that's why he had gotten out.

" Hey Teddy?" Cody asked.

Ted lifted his head and smiled, " Are you mad you got eliminated?" Cody asked tilting his head to the side.

Ted shook his head, " No Im mad because he touched you. He had no right putting his hands on you. If we weren't friends with him, I don't know what would have happened."

Ted clenched his hands shut and lowered his head sighing.

Cody smiled and got up and kneeled in front of Ted grabbing his hands, Ted lifted his head and smiled at Cody, " Love you Teddy." Cody mumbled placing their foreheads together.

Ted smiled and captured Cody's lips in a kiss, " Love you too Princess."

* * *

Jack looked over at his lover from the chair he was currently sitting in. " Hey Jay?" Jack asked.

John titled his head to the side, " Hm?". Jack sighed, " Did you know, that if someone was to rape you, it couldn't be clathified as that because you always go around thaying " If you want thome, Come get thome" ?"**(** **A/N: I say this all the time to my friends, it's not my fault he's offering lmao)**

John blinked at his lover, who seemed like he was being serious.

Jack got up from the chair uncrossing his large legs and walking over to the bed, " Ith true you know."

John blinked a few more times and cocked an eyebrow at his lover, " And how did that thought come to you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know it juth popped in." John rolled his eyes, " Well no one's gonna rape me anyways, and if they tried Id scream."

Jack smiled and crawled across the bed and straddled John, " So if I was to just have my way with you now, you'd scream?"

John laughed and grabbed Jack's hips," No, cuz im willing dumbass." Jack rolled his eyes, " Just shut up and kiss me."

John laughed and brought their lips together, " With pleasure."

* * *

Rey sighed as he adjusted his mask and knelt down beside the bed.

Dave looked over the edge and smiled down at his lover, " Praying again?" he asked.

Rey didn't answer him, but kept muttering in Spanish.

Once he was finished he lifted his head, " Yes, I pray every night."

He climbed up into the bed and removed his mask and laid down next to his lover snuggling his face into his side." Te amo." Rey mumbled.

Dave smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Rey, " Love you too."

He loved how their job didn't effect them at all, no matter what happened there, they were always close, maybe it was because they had been friends before lovers, that he didn't know.

All he knew was that Rey was everything to him and everything he needed.

* * *

Mike smiled and ran his fingers over his title belt, " Having fun?" Kofi asked looking up from his book.

Mike nodded his head, and got up from where he was sitting and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out clad only in the title belt, " So whadda ya think?" he asked.

Kofi lifted his eyes from his book and smiled, " You look hot, now take it off you don't know what's touched that."

Mike scrunched his nose," You always ruin my fun."

Kofi looked back over at his lover and cocked his head to the side, his hair falling in his eyes, " I'm sorry?"

Mike crossed his arms, " I don't want to take it off." Kofi rolled his eyes and rolled across the bed and reached around his lover undoing the belt and dropping it to the floor.

He smiled and placed a kiss on Mike's stomach and pulled him onto the bed with him, " Was that so hard?" he asked.

Mike nodded his head, " I was having fun wearing that." Kofi laughed," What am I gonna do with you?" Mike smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, " I've got an idea." he said smiling.

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I love the end, naughty naughty naughty Mike!!! I also noticed that I have no ShannIntyre at all in this chapter! Why?! Because I couldnt think of anything for them!**

**Randy:So did we like come out or what?**

**Evan: O.O I....DONT......KNOW!!!**

**Me: You'll find out next week :P**

**John: Well that was boring**

**Nick: yuhhhhhup**

**Me: Oh shut up**

**Cody: Haha Randy better run**

**Randy: Please!!! Bring it on!!!**

**Ted: IT'S ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT!!!**

**Me: o.0 No more t.v. for you guys**

**John: I AM NOT OFFERING ANYTHING!!!**

**Jack: Oh yes you are!! You thay " If you want thome!!!! Come get thome!!!" Therefore you are offering**

**Me: HAHAHA I've corrupted Jack**

**Rey: Awh!**

**Dave: Thank you Brad Paisely**

**Me: I love that song!!!**

**Me:..... Kofi and Mike are misssing, and I DON'T wanna know what they are up to, you can imagine what so I'll leave that to your brains**


	20. Chapter 20

**So yeah there's not much to this chapter, -sighs- i just didnt feel the inspiration on this one**

**I OWN NOTHING.....sadly**

**ALSO YAY ME I HAVE WRITTEN 20 COUNT EM 20 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Evan was pissed, not only couldn't he wrestle until Thursday, but he had to go against Carlito.

He grumped and crossed his arms looking over at his lover, who was getting ready.

"Are you gonna sit here pouting the entire time, or are you gonna come with me to the arena?" Randy asked.

Evan dropped his arms and grabbed is coat off the chair and began putting it on.

Randy smiled, " I take that as a yes?" Evan smiled and turned around and pulled Randy into a hug, " I'd go anywhere you asked me to."

* * *

Jack cocked his head to the side and stared at his lover, " Hey John?"

John lifted his head, " Yeah?" Jack smiled, " I love you." John cocked his eyebrow, " Love you too."

John got up and crossed the room and pressed his lips to Jack's in a simple kiss.

Jack smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling him closer.

The two smiled at each other, " So when we finally get married, will I be Jack Cena?" Jack asked tilting his head to the side.

John laughed, "You can keep your name if you want to, it doesn't matter." Jack pouted, "But then people wont know I'm yours."

John laughed and kissed Jack's forehead, "How bout this you do whatever you want, and to make sure people know your mine ill fuck you in the hallway."

Jack blushed and hid his face, "Noooo don't do that, then people will stare."

John laughed, "That's the point babe."

* * *

RAW wasn't particularly busy that night, so there was a few people around.

On one side of the locker room sat Randy Orton, his small lover sitting in his lap.

Next to him was John Cena and Jack Swagger, who was sitting behind John his long legs wrapped possessively around John's waist.

Across from them were Ted and Cody, Cody was sitting between Ted's legs his head resting on Ted's thigh.

And next to them were Kofi Kingston and The Miz, who had his face nuzzled into Kofi's neck.

" Bored." Mike mumbled.

Kofi rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, if you're that bored, go somewhere with the rest of the boys and do something."

Mike shook his head and continued to snuggle into Kofi's neck.

Jack sighed and dropped his chin on John's shoulder, " Boreddddddd." he whined.

John sighed, " Then go play in traffic."

Randy laughed, "You're so nice to your boyfriend."

Jack rolled his eyes, " Im not his boyfriend."

Randy turned to look at the pair, "John you didn't?"

John blushed,and Randy reached over and punched John in the shoulder, making sure that his sleeping lover wasn't disturbed.

" HEY!!!" John yelled swinging at Randy.

" SHHHHH!!!!" Ted and Randy said.

John rolled his eyes.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his lover's short hair, " He didn't sleep well last night. He kept moving and crying. I think it's his neck that's bothering him, but he wont tell me."

John smiled, " He doesn't want you to think he's weak."

Randy shook his head," But I don't."

Kofi looked up from his book, " He's afraid of losing you."

Randy cocked his head to the side, " He's been afraid of losing you since the first time you kissed him. He told me that he needed to improve himself, so that he deserved to be with you. He's afraid that he's not good enough for you and you're gonna leave him." Kofi said shaking his head.

Randy ran a hand over his face and shook his head," Why would he even think that?"

Kofi sighed," Before he got injured, he was with this guy and he told him he wasn't good enough and no one else would ever want him and that even if they did he'd never be good enough for them and they'd leave him in the end."

Randy sighed and ran his thumb over Evan's face, causing the younger man's breath to hitch as he slept. " Id never do that to him, who told him that?" Randy asked clenching his fists.

Kofi sighed, " Don't shoot the messenger dude, but you know who eliminated Evan at the Rumble?"

* * *

**DA DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Semi-cliffhanger really didnt liek this chapter, butI do like how they all stick together**

**Randy:-wrapping his arms around Evan- Ill kill that bastard**

**Evan: Control yourself**

**Jack: IM A TWO TIM TOW TIME ALL AMERICAN AMERICAN AND MY NAME IS JACK CENA!!!!!!.....nope doesn't sound right to me **

**John: I told you, you dont have to change it**

**Jack: BUT I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cody: I'm glad we got a rest**

**Ted: Me too**

**Mike: Im still bored**

**Kofi: And I still dont care, go play in traffic with Jack**

**Mike: FINE!!!!!!!**

**-Jack and Mike run off to play in traffic-**

**Me:0.o should you be telling them that?**

**-large crash-**

**Me: O.O**

**.... yeah I have no idea what happened but apparently Mike got hit by a car and Jack attempted to flip it.......nice.....Mike's fine just in case you were wondering his huge ego padded the hit**

**Mike: hey hey hey now!! Its not my fault THAT IM THE MIZ AND IM AWESOMEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**Me: Point proven**


	21. Chapter Twentyone

**So my mother refused to let me near the computer the past few days so I coudlnt add this and then I made some last minute changes and added some Evan/Randy cuz of Superstars on thursday it put ideas in my head and I had to write them **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ASLO RANDY GETS VIOLENT YE BE WARNED!!!**

**Also thanks for the reviews everyone they really keep me going somedays**

* * *

John couldn't have been more happy then at the moment he secured the win.

As soon as he was backstage he ran to Nick and hugged him.

" Did ya see me? Did ya see me? huh? Huh? Did ya?" John asked as he bounced in front of Nick and tugged on the silver vest that he was wearing.

Nick laughed and grabbed his lover's shoulders to stop him from bouncing, " Yes, I saw and you were amazing."

John smiled and squealed throwing his arms around Nick's neck and kissing him.

" OH my god!!! I just squealed, that was probably the most unmanly thing I've ever done."

Nick laughed and ruffled John's hair," Trust me Bugg you've done a lot worse."

John cocked his head to the side, " Like what?"

Nick smiled and leaned forward and whispered into John's ear.

John blushed and frowned, " I don't sound like that much of a girl do I?"

Nick laughed and nodded his head placing a kiss on John's head, " I do not moan like a girl." John said crossing his arms.

Nick laughed, " Okay okay I take it back."

" Good." John said kissing him, " Cuz if you didn't I wasn't gonan give you any."

Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around John," I love you."

John smiled, " Love you too."

* * *

Rey was pissed, Dave had just given up his chance to compete in the Elimination Chamber.

As soon as he was through the curtains, Rey was right in front of him yelling at him in Spanish.

" Tú idiota! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! Me bofetada usted, hombre mudo en grande!" (1)

Dave rolled his eyes and brushed past his fuming lover and made his way to the locker room.

Rey was hot on his heels screaming at him the entire time.

Dave huffed and sat down on the bench rubbing his hands over his face and sighing, Rey stood in front of him still going off in a mix of Spanish and English.

" ¡Eh!! ¿Me estás escuchando anything I'm saying?"

Dave looked up at his lover and smiled grabbing him by his hips and pulling him into his lap, "¿Qué haces? What are you doing?"

Dave smiled, " I gave up that opportunity, so you could have it.

They gave me a choice and that's what I chose." Rey blinked and smacked Dave upside his head, " Idiota!! You'd do that for me?" Dave smiled and nodded his head, "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti amor." (2)

Rey smiled and kissed him, " Yo también. Te amo."(3)

* * *

Drew sighed and took his hair out the pony, letting his golden locks fall.

He ran his hands through his hair nervously and stood.

He looked over to where he saw Shannon laughing with Matt and Jeff.

Drew smiled and mentally locked away the sound of Shannon's laugh, and the way his nose wrinkled up when he did so.

Jeff turned his head and saw Drew staring and leaned over and whispered something to Shannon who blushed and smiled at Drew before looking away.

Drew smiled and went back to the chore of packing his bag.

He sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder and went to exit the locker room, he had gotten halfway down the hallway before he realized he didn't have his keys.

He growled and made his way back to the locker room to find them where he had left them along with Shannon.

Shannon smiled up at Drew and held his finger out, Drew's keys dangling from them. " Lookin for these?" Shannon asked smiling.

Drew smiled and made his way over to him and reaching out for the keys.

Shannon moved his hand back and wagged his finger at Drew, " Not until I get something from you."

Drew cocked an eyebrow but smiled anyways, " And what would that be love?" he asked.

Shannon blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

Drew smiled and bent down curling his hand around Shannon's neck and pulling him into a kiss and taking the keys from his hand. " That'll have to do for now yeh?"

* * *

Randy sighed as he looked down at his sleeping lover.

He cant believe what Kofi had told him.

He slowly slid out of the bed and made his way to the elevator and went up a few floors, and down the hallway to the door he had seen his target walk into earlier that day.

He rapped his knuckles on the door and it was answered by Punk's lackey Luke.

" Can I help you?" he asked. " Yeah, I wanna speak to Punk."

Luke narrowed his eyes and left the door. He came back to the door, " He wants to know who is it."

Randy rolled his eyes, " Its Randy." Luke left again and returned and opened the door escorting Randy to the room Punk was sitting in.

" You may leave Luke." Punk said standing. Luke nodded and exited shutting the door behind him.

Punk turned to Randy and smiled, " How can I help you?" Randy took that as his cue to punch, his fist hit Punk directly in the nose and he fell like a ton of bricks.

Randy climbed on top of him and held him by his shirt, " Now you listen to me and you listen good. I heard what you said to Evan when you were together." Punk brought his hands up and clutched his face, " I didn't say anything to him that wasn't true."

Randy growled and slammed his fist into Punk's face again, " Don't lie to me you bastard. Now you listen to me. If you look at him wrong, think of him wrong or even breath the same air as him wrong, Ill make sure you're a vegetable for the rest of your life." Punk's eyes widened and he nodded his head and clutched his now bleeding nose.

With that Randy got up and exited the room and returned to his own. He went to the bathroom and removed his shirt which had Punk's blood on it.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face and leaned on the sink. " Randy?" Evan mumbled.

Randy lifted his head to find his lover standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes and yawning, " Where ya go?"

Randy sighed and walked over to Evan and wrapped his arms around him, " Don't you worry bout it."

Evan yawned and wrapped his own arms around Randy, " Can we go back to bed now? I cant sleep without you."

Randy smiled and scooped Evan up in his arms and the two laid down in the bed, slowly drifting to sleep finding comfort in the others touch.

* * *

**Awhh Randy loves his Evan!**

**(1)=You idiot! Do you realize what you've done? I should slap you, you big dumb man! --haha yes Dave's a big dumb man :P**

**(2)=I would do anything for you love--awhz**

**(3) Me too. I love you**

**John: I do not moan like a girl!!!**

**Nick:-throwing his hands up in surrender- Fine fine fine fine you dont!**

**John:-smiling- Good**

**Rey:-looking up at Dave- You're still a tonto**

**Dave: Will you stop calling me that? **

**Rey: I dont think I will**

**Dave: Dont make me tickle you until you pee yourself**

**Me: o.o okkkaaayyyyy then**

**Drew:Cant believe I left my keys**

**Shannon: Yeah but a good thing came outta it**

**Drew:-puts chin on Shannon's head- true**

**Shannon:-diezzzzzz again-**

**Me: HAHAHAHA THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!!!!!**

**.....yeah i dont know what that was so dont ask apparently Porky the pig there was on my mind**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter sucks just to let you know also this was written on word pad because my comp decided to crash on me because people go on stuff they aren't supposed to - cough hack wheeze pron snort cough hack- ahem excuse me.......annnnnyyyyywwwaaaayyyyssss so now my comp is down and out for awhile so I'm using my dad's laptop so please ignore any mistakes**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**THIS CHAPTER SUCKS.....sowee**

* * *

Evan sighed and looked up at the gray sky.

It seemed that at the current moment it was the only thing in the world that understood how he felt.

He sighed and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them providing himself with some form of comfort.

Evan closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it on the chair.

The soft pitter patter of bare-feet where heard as they came across the floor " Ev, What are you doing out here?" Randy asked.

" I can't wrestle again this week." Randy sighed and rested his hand on Evan's head running his fingers through his hair.

" It's okay, I'm just upset I let it get this bad where I can't wrestle."

Randy smiled and climbed behind Evan in the chair wrapping his arms around him.

Evan leaned back and sighed against Randy's touch, " Don't worry bout it Baby-Bear. You're still as good as ever."

Evan smiled, " Really?" Randy smiled and kissed Evan's temple , " Really really."

* * *

Cody watched on silently as Ted yelled into the phone, in the middle of a heated argument with his father.

" No dad. I don't care! No. I love him. Dad I don't care!! Disown me all you want I'm not gonna stop loving him. No dad you're being stupid! Fine! Goodbye."

Ted sighed and slammed his phone down and ran his hands over his face.

Cody got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Ted plopping down next to him and laying his head on his shoulder, " I'm guessing he didn't take that to well?"

Ted shook his head," He totally flipped shit." Cody sighed," My dad took it kinda well I guess. He was surprised and a bit upset that I didn't tell him earlier then this."

Ted shook his head, " It's just stupid! Why can't people just get it through thier heads that I love you and nothings gonna change that?"

Cody shook his head and grabbed Ted's hand in his own, " Because Teddy, people can't learn to except anyone that is dfferent from them."

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes and popped his gum again leaning back against the lockers.

He hated this, it was a waste of his time even comming to work half the time.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He popped his gum again knowing that it annoyed his lover

" Jack can you please stop that?" John asked looking over at Jack.

" IIIIIIIIIII don't think I will." Jack said sticking his tonuge out at John.

Jack smiled knowing that he was being annoying and chose to pop it again, causing his lover to jump up and come across the room pulling his lover into a kiss.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around John's neck. " Now will you stop?" John asked.

Jack shook his head and smiled, " Nope I feel like being annoying." John shook his head, " How the hell do I put up with you?" Jack smiled, " Cuz yah love me."

* * *

Mike ran backstage looking for his lover.

He kicked in the door to the locker room and found his lover sitting on the bench talking with Ted and Cody.

He ran over and launched himself into his lover's lap and let the belts slide off his arms

" Did ya see me? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? Huh? Huh?" Mike asked bouncing up and down.

Kofi laughed and grabbed Mike's hips holding him in one place, " Yes. I saw ya." Mike smiled, " It was awesome." Kofi laughed and smiled

" Awesome huh?" Mike nodded his head, " But not as awesome as you." Kofi rolled his eyes, " You are such a dork."

Mike laughed, " Wove yeeewwww." Kofi smiled, " You better."

* * *

Evan laughed and shook his head as Randy attempted to master the game they were playing.

" Damn you Mario!" Randy yelled throwing down his controller.

Evan giggled as Randy stomped around the room letting off a stream of swears.

Evan smiled and set down his controller and leaned back on the bed watching.

Randy sighed and made his way over to the bed and flopped down on the bed covering his face with his hands.

Evan giggled again and crawled over to Randy and plopped down on his lap.

" You sir are a sore loser." Evan said running his fingers over Randy's tattoed covered arms.

" I am not." Randy mumbled.

Evan smiled and grabbed Randy's hands removing them from his face and smiling, " Yeah you are, but I love you anyways."

Randy rolled his eyes and pulled his arms down causing Evan to lurch foraward with them.

Evan smiled and rubbed his nose against Randy's. " Love you too." Randy said.

* * *

**Soooooo this chapter sucks and I hate it mkay?**

**Randy: I am not a sore loser**

**Evan: Yeah you are dude**

**Me: Tis true**

**Ted:-pouting- Stupid dad**

**Cody: Awh Teddy it's okay**

**Me: Poor Teddy, don worries I'll change some stuff around for you**

**Ted: Good**

**Jack:-pops gum-**

**John: Argh!!! If you do not stop that I swear**

**Jack: You won't do notin**

**John:-.-**

**Mike: I still think this is awesome**

**Kofi: And you're still a dork**

**Mike: You're so mean**

**Kofi: Don't care go play in more traffic**

**-Mike runs off with Jack, Cody, and Evan-**

**Me: o.o oh shizzzzz**

**-large crash and girlish squeals-**

**Me: o.0**

**- Apparently Jack got hit by the car this time he's alright though.......the car just wrapped around his large legs-**

**Jack: Hey!! My legs aren't that big!!!!**

**Me: Oh yes they are you sir have long legs**


	23. Chapter Twentythree

**So my computer crashed and I had to write this on my dad's laptop and he doesn't have a word program, all he has is stupid word pad grrrrrrrrr**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**also ignore any mistakes blame word pad not me**

* * *

Rey sighed as he made his way backstage.

He was tired and sore and he just wanted to rest.

No sooner had he stepped backstage, was he being lifted off his feet and being carried, " ¿Qué haces? Bájame. Put me down Dave." (1)

Dave shook his head and continued to carry his lover, " Gracias. Pero soy perfectamente capaz de caminar sabes. I can walk you know." (2)

Dave smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, " I know but I feel like carrying you."

Rey rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be carried all the way to the locker room and be set down on the bench.

Dave knelt in front of him and began to unlace his boots and set them on the floor side by side. " Que puedo hacer que me sabes." (3)

Dave smiled, " I know, but I like doing things for you."

He stood and turned around allowing Rey to remove his pants and slip into his jeans before turning back around.

" You didn't have to turn around you know." Dave shrugged and smiled, " Force of habit."

Rey smiled and grabbed Dave's hand nuzzling it against his face, " Te amo."

Dave smiled and and used his hands to slip Rey's mask off and caress his cheeks with his thumbs, " Love you too Boo."

* * *

" DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" John screamed ripping his ankle away from Nick and glaring at him.

Nick rolled his eyes, " Well how do you expect me to take off the brace if you don't let me touch you?"

John shook his head and pulled his leg closer to his body, " It's not fair! Why did this have to happen to me?"

Nick sighed and climbed up on the bed and wrapped his arms around John, " I know it's not fair Bugg, but if you wanna keep wrestling you gotta push through the pain and deal with it."

John nodded his head and shoved his head under Nick's chin and pouted. " Don't worry Bugg, I'll take good care of you."

John smiled and snuggled further into Nick, " Promise?" John asked.

Nick smiled, " Promise. Now let me take off your brace."

John sighed and brandished his leg and let Nick remove the brace wincing as he did so.

Nick leaned down and placed a soft kiss on John's ankle getting a smile out of the injured man. " Better?" Nick asked.

John shook his head and tapped his stomach, " Nope. It hurts right here."

Nick smiled and crawled up John's body and placed a kiss on his well-defined stomach. " Better now?" he asked.

John shook his head and tapped his neck, " Here."

Nick smiled and pressed his lips to John's neck smiling and nipping at it moaned softly and threaded his fingers through Nick's bleach blonde hair and tugged softly.

" Better?" Nick breathed into John's ear.

John shook his head and pulled Nick into a kiss, " Much better now." He said brushing his nose against Nick's, " I love you." Nick smiled and kissed John's forehead and pulled him into his chest, " Love you too Bugg."

* * *

Shannon squirmed in his chair as he watched Drew wrestle Kane.

Jeff smiled over at his friend, " He'll be fine Shan. He can hold his own you know that."

Shannon smiled and nodded his head and went back to focusing on the screen.

Matt rolled his eyes, " I still don't understand what you see in him."

Shannon rolled his eyes, " Because he's amazing and he loves me for me. You don't see me questioning your relationships."

Matt blushed and Jeff laughed, " That, was a good one."

Shannon stuck his tongue out at Matt and returned to the sceen to find that Drew had been choked slammed, he winced and got up making his way to the gorilla to wait for Drew.

Drew came through holding his neck and sighing he kept his head down and continued to walk until his arm was grabbed preventing him from moving.

He turned around to meet a pair of lips on his own, Drew smiled and dropped the title belt to wrap his arms around Shannon's waist and pull him closer.

" You did great." Shannon mumbled.

Drew smiled and kissed the top of Shannon's head, "A misst ye sae muckle."

Shannon blushed and smiled up at Drew, " What's that mean?"

Drew smiled, " I missed you so much." Shannon blushed, " It's only been a couple of days."

Drew smiled and nodded his head, " A know, but tha gaol agam ort."

Shannon cocked an eyebrow and Drew laughed, " I love you." Shannon blushed and looked away, " It's okay ye don have tew say it bac." Drew said smiling.

Shannon blushed even more, " I know that, but I feel bad not saying it when you are." Drew smiled, " It's okay mo ghràdh."

Shannon pouted, " Will you stop saying stuff that I don't understand?"

Drew laughed and placed a kiss on Shannon's pouting lips, " Ye're wish is mae command."

Shannon smiled, " So what does mo ghràdh mean anyways?"

Drew smiled, " My love." Shannon smacked Drew in the chest, causing him to laugh, " Ye know ye love me."

Shannon blushed, " Yeah." Drew smiled and took Shannon's hand in his own and kissed it smiling at him, " Love ye." Drew said smiling.

* * *

**Sooooo I adore the Ziggison and ShannIntyre parts!! Also I suck at writng how Drew speaks so I googled it sooo tell me which one you like better, Drew speaking normal or my attempt at his accent. Also what he says I have no idea if those are right if they are wrong sue yahoo answers not me**

**(1)=What are you doing? Put me down**

**(2)=Thank you. But I am perfectly capable of walking you know.**

**(3)=I can do that myself you know**

**Rey: I'm not crippled you know**

**Dave: I know but I like doing stuff for you**

**Me: awwhhhzz**

**Nick:-snuggling John- Better?**

**John:-being snuggled- Very much so**

**Me: double awwhhhzz**

**Drew:-snuggling Shannon- Love ye**

**Shannon:-being snuggled- Yeah yeah yeah**

**Me: You're so mean Shannon**

**Shannon: Yupp**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I actually liked this chapter!!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**P.S. My banner I made the link for it is up on my profile**

* * *

John sat on the bed and sighed, running his hands over his face.

Jack looked up from the book he was reading and sighed.

He closed his book and took off the reading glasses that donned his face and crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders.

" What's wrong babe?" he asked dropping a kiss on John's exposed shoulder.

John sighed and leaned back into Jack's embrace, " Just worried."

Jack nodded his head, " Don worry, Bret will be fine."

John rested his head on Jack's shoulder and smiled at him, " You think?"

Jack smiled, " I know."

Jack let go of John and returned to where he had been sitting.

John turned around and followed him, laying down and resting his head in Jack's lap.

John closed his eyes and sighed and Jack smiled and began rubbing circles on John's neck, before he picked up his glasses and book and continued to read.

" Hey." John said squeezing Jack's thigh. " Hm?" Jack asked looking over his book. " I love you." John mumbled.

Jack smiled and placed a kiss on John's forehead, " I love you too Thug."**(A/N: I adore this nick-name!!!! And also I don't know if Jack has reading glasses but I could picture him with them)**

* * *

Mike stalked backstage a little more then ticked off.

As soon as him and Paul were in back, Paul let him have it.

" Mike! What the hell man! What was that?"

Mike rolled his eyes, " It's called losing, something I expect you to be familiar with."

Paul growled and seized Mike by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

" Now you listen to me shrimp. You will do as I say, as long as I'm stuck with you as a partner."

Mike narrowed his eyes and began beating on Paul's massive hand, trying to free himself.

" If you dont wanna be as small as Kelly, I suggest you put Mike down now!"

Paul turned his attention to the speaker and saw nonw other then Kofi Kingston glaring at him.

Paul rolled his eyes and then released Mike, who fell to the ground and glared up at his Tag-Team partner.

Paul stalked off mumbling about midgets, Kofi glared after him before running to Mike's side and kneeling down to check on him.

" Are you okay babe?" Mike nodded his head and continued to rub his throat wincing when he stood.

" I'm fine, just a little sore from being man-handled." Kofi shook his head and bent down picking up the titles that Mike had dropped.

Kofi placed them on Mike's shoulders and dropped a kiss on his temple.

* * *

Cody cocked his head to the side and watched his lover attempt to unlace his boots, sighing in frustration Ted gave up and crossed his arms and began to pout.

Cody smiled and knelt down in front of him and began unlacing his boots, "S' wrong?" Cody asked as he continued to unlace Ted's boots.

Ted shook his head, " Nothin, just still dwelling on what my dad said."

Cody shook his head and stood up placing his hands on his hips, " Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.!"

Ted cringed at his full name being used, " What? It really got to me."

Cody jutted his bottom lip out in a pout, " Well then I'll just have to make you forget it."

Ted smiled up at him, " And how do you plan on doing that?"

Cody smiled, " Take off the rest of your gear and I'll show you."

Ted smiled and removed his other boot and his knee-pads. " Better?" Ted asked.

Cody smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ted's lips," No. Now it's better."

And with that Cody grabbed Ted by his hand and dragged him towards the showers, both men laughing he whole way.

* * *

Randy sighed and crossed his arms waiting for his lover to return from where ever he was.

Randy smiled slightly as he saw his lover come into the room, but the smile faded as soon as he saw that he was with Gail Kim.

It was well known that Gail liked Evan and Randy didnt like this at all.

The two hugged and then parted and Evan bounced over to where his lover and friends were sitting and smiled, " Hey guys."

Randy grumped and rolled his eyes, " What's wrong?" Evan asked looking over at him.

Randy shook his head, " Nothing."

Evan narrowed his eyes and smacked Randy on the shoulder, " Don't lie."

Randy sighed, " She likes you." Evan cocked his head to the side," Who?"

Randy ran his hand over his face," Gail." Evan blunked a few times, " Ohhhhhhh!!! So."

Randy's eye twitched, " So?" Evan smiled, " Yeah. I could care less that she likes me. There's only one person who I care about liking me and that's you."

Randy smiled and grabbed Evan's hips bringing him closer, " I don't like you, I love you." Evan smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Randy's lips, " I love you too."

* * *

**Awwwh to just the whole chapter!!**

**Jack: Glasses FTW**

**John: I think you look hot with glasses**

**Me: Ditto**

**Jack: Why thank youzzz**

**Cody:-turning to Ted- Forget yet?**

**Ted: Forget what?**

**Me: -.-**

**Mike: Sooooooooo what's with The Big Slow?**

**Me: I don't know!! Maybe some bad babies?**

**Kofi: Bad babies?**

**Me: Yes!!! Big Slow eats babies!!!!!**

**Mike:-nods head- Yupp yupp he does**

**Randy:-holding Evan- HISSSSSS!!! MIIIINNNNNNEEE!!!**

**Evan:-attempting to get away- Raaaaannnnnddddyyyyy!!!!!!**

**Me:... RUN GAIL RUN!!!!**


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! So I finally got my comp back and I finally finished this, cuz I got distracted by reading Scottish language stuff and being sick**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**If you want me to write for EC just tell me in a review cuz if you do i'll write it if not...I'll stillw rite it so it doesn't really matter anyways lol**

**Thanks to everyone that reviews, you guys really keep me going**

* * *

" Nicky I'm fine." John huffed as he limped backstage and plopped down on the bench.

Nick crossed his arms and knelt down to unlace John's boot and remove the brace that was protecting his ankle.

John winced and pulled his leg up to his chest and looked down at his ankle that was already swelling and had turned a purplish color.

Nick stood and crossed his arms, " Fine my ass John. He wanted to hurt you and you know it."

John rolled his eyes and set on removing his other boots and shimmying out of his pants.

" Nick, I'm fine. You don't need to go all protective on me."

Nick rolled his eyes and helped John to the shower, " Yes I do, I mean you saw what he did to Rey when he came to help you guys."

John sighed, " I know and I heard Dave aint all to happy about that."

Nick nodded his head, " He dented a locker and almost killed half the locker room cuz we refused to let him go out there."

John laughed, he loved how protective Dave was of Rey it was cute.

John sighed and smiled, and continued with his shower listening to his lover bitch from behind the curtain.

" Towel." John said sticking his hand out the curtain and waiting for it to be dropped in his hand.

Nick rolled his eyes and dropped the towel in John's hand, " Will you hurry up Miss. Glamour Queen, we do have somewhere to be."

John rolled his eyes and stepped out the shower towel secured around his waste and grabbed Nick's hand kissing it, " Patient is avert you my dear."

Nick rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back, " And your to smart for your own good."

John smiled, " But you love me anyways."

Nick smiled and pulled John into a hug resting his chin on top of his head, " yeah I do."

" Good, cuz I love you too." John said smiling

* * *

Dave growled as he made his way to the gorilla to wait for his lover.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms waiting for a certain someone to walk through so he could have a word with him.

Punk walked through laughing with Luke and Serena and before he knew it he was being ripped backwards and Dave had wrapped his hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground so that they were face-to-face.

" Hello Punk. How ya been?" Dave asked smirking.

Punk glared down at him and lifted his hands up to claw at Dave's massive hand.

" So you like teaming up on defenseless people do you?" Dave asked tightening his grip.

Punk started swinging his legs and trying to get some sort of fight in.

Luke noticed Punk's absence and started towards Dave, only to be elbowed in the face for his efforts.

Dave leaned in close to Punk's ear and whispered in it, " I have one thing to say to you and one thing only. If you ever ever ever put your hands on Rey like that again, Im gonna personally make sure you piss sideways for the rest of you life. You got me?"

Punk nodded his head vigorously and squeaked.

Dave smiled and dropped him, " And you might wanna check on your lackey, I might have done some damage to that thing he calls a nose."

Punk glared up at him and crawled over to Luke, before the two stood and exited the area.

Rey bounced over to Dave who scooped him up in his arms and hugged him, before setting him down to the ground, " Usted necesita aprender a controlar ese temperamento tuyo amor. You need to learn to control that temper of yours love."

Dave shook his head and grabbed Rey's hand, " It was for a good reason, so what does it matter?"

Rey shook his head, " Sabes lo que quiero decir(1). It doesn't, I just want you to try. For me."

Dave smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Rey's head, " Id do anything you asked me to."

* * *

Shannon sighed and looked over at his lover as he stood in front of the mirror and buttoned up the powder blue shirt he was wearing.

Shannon sighed again and rolled over onto his stomach watching as Drew sat down on the bed and slipped on his shoes, " Whit's wrang?"

Drew asked as he lifted his head and stared at Shannon, who merely shook his head," Nothing. I'm fine."

Drew stood and crossed his arms, " Hou auld ar ye? Stop actin like a child. Ae huv tae gue. A'll be reit back." With that Drew left the room, leaving Shannon alone to think.

When Drew returned Shannon was fast asleep on the bed curled up with a pillow,

Drew sighed and removed his clothes opting for a pair of sweats before he laid down next to Shannon.

Drew sighed and began to play with his hair, causing him to wake up, " M' sorry bout earlier. I got mad cuz you were going out and leaving me here by myself, I hate being alone."

Shannon said looking up at him, the sleep still apparent in his voice in eyes.

Drew sighed, " No A'm sairy." Drew said dropping a kiss on Shannon's foehead

" Noo go back tae sleep." Shannon smiled and rolled over, burying his face into drew's chest.

Drew smiled, " A loue ye." Shannon laughed at Drew's accent, " I love you too."

* * *

**ShannIntyre is FAIL!!! I sucked at writing them this time around**

**(1)= You know what I mean**

**John: Am I really a Miss. Glamour Queen?**

**Nick:-nods head- yupp**

**Me: Dude, you bedazzled your abs!!!!**

**John: Touche**

**Rey:-pointing at luke's nose- Dude!!! Is that really his nose?**

**Dave-standing behind Rey, his ahnd on his shoulder- Yup!!**

**Me:-hiding behind Dave- It scares me!!!**

**Drew:-cuddling Shannon-**

**Shannon:-being cuddled-**

**Me: You two cuddle WAY to much.**

**Drew: Fuck off**

**Me: -.-**


	26. Chapter 26

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! This took forever to write!!! **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**P.S. Two things I learned while writing this**

**1) I'm good at writing mushy shit**

**2) When I'm pissed off I write more**

* * *

Evan was sitting on a hotel bed staring at the screen, while Jack sat next to him.

The two were watching the Elimination Chamber together, because their lovers had forced them to stay back at the hotel.

Even though Jack threw a giant fit at being told what to do he complied when he learned that he wouldn't be alone.

Evan shifted the way he sitting when he saw Cody come running down the ramp with a lead pipe in hand.

What happened next shocked both men.

They both looked at each other for awhile before returning their attention to the screen.

By the end of it Jack was fuming over John having won and then being forced to defend the title again and Evan was freaking out over how pissed Randy was gonna be.

When Randy returned from the arena with John in tow, all he did was motion to Evan to follow him before the two exited the room leaving Jack to deal with a very pissed John Cena.

* * *

" Are you alright?" Evan asked.

Randy sighed and shook his head, " Not really my body is killing, I'm gonna take a nice long bath and wallow in my loserness if you don't mind."

Evan winced and sat down on the bed as Randy made his way into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Evan made his way into the bathroom finding Randy soaking in a bath his head resting on the back of the tub.

Evan smiled and rolled up the legs of his pants and pushed Randy's head forward and climbed in the tub behind him and began to rub small circles at the base of Randy's neck.

" I don't think you're a loser." Evan stated dropping a kiss on Randy's shoulder.

" Well I think I am. I mean come one I could have beaten all those people and I didn't."

Evan smiled and shook his head, " That doesn't make you a loser."

Randy sighed, " Well it makes me feel like one."

Evan sighed, " Well to me you're a winner."

Randy rolled his eyes, " And what have I won that's so important?"

Evan smiled and kissed the top of Randy's head before whispering in his ear, " My heart."

Randy looked up at him, " You just know how to say the most perfect things don't you?"

Evan smiled, " Its true." Randy smiled and kissed him, " Well I'm glad, because you've stolen mine."

* * *

Jack sighed, setting down the book he was reading and getting up from the table he was sitting at and walked over to the bed.

He stared down at John who had finally fallen asleep after his 10 minute rant.

He ran a hand over John's short hair and smiled dropping a kiss on his head, " I love you Thug."

John smiled, " Love you too." Jack sighed, " Thought you were asleep."

John shook his head, " Can't" Jack sighed, " Well you look like shit run over you need sleep."

John laughed, " I know but I can't sleep." Jack crossed his arms, " Well why not?"

John sat up and looked at Jack, " Because you're not here with me. I cant sleep without you anymore."

Jack smiled and reached out and touching John's cheek, " I cant sleep without you either."

John smiled and grabbed Jack around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed and snuggling into him, " Good then come to bed."

Jack laughed, " I don't think you're giving me much of a choice."

John shook his head and yawned, " I love you."

Jack smiled and snuggled further into John, " I love you too. So much its not even funny."

But by the time Jack had uttered the last part John was fast asleep and Jack was already drifting.

* * *

Mike stuck his bottom lip out in a put as he watched his lover wince as he tried to move around the room.

Mike stood and walked over to him and lifted him up into his arm's and carried him over to the bed setting him down gently, " You need rest." Mike stated firmly.

Kofi smiled, " Why thank you Dr. I never would have guessed that."

Mike rolled his eyes and turned off the light before laying down next to his lover, " Im proud of you."

Kofi smiled, " Oh really now?"

Mike nodded his head, " You stuck it out and did your best, therefore Im proud of you."

Kofi smiled, " Well im proud of you too."

Mike smiled and dropped a kiss on Kofi's lips, " Mi aime jou." (1)

Kofi smiled, " Where'd you learn that?"

Mike smiled, " I Googled it."

Kofi laughed, " Mi aime jou Mike."

Both men smiled at each other before snuggling into each other's arms and drifting off into a well deserved peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ted sighed and ran his fingers through Cody's hair and smiled.

Tonight hadn't really turned out how he wanted it to, but the most important part was that he still had the man he loved.

He sighed again and began rubbing his thumb over Cody's cheek causing him to scrunch up his nose and let out a soft moan.

Ted smiled Cody always did the cutest things when he was sleeping.

Ted sighed, " Why the fuck did you choose me of all people?" he asked looking down at Cody's sleeping form.

Cody shifted and let out a grunt of discomfort before his eyes fluttered open. " Wha you doin up?" he asked looking up at Ted and rubbing his eyes.

Ted sighed, " Questioning everything."

Cody sat up and looked at Ted, " What do you mean questioning everything?"

Ted ran a hand over his face, " Like why you're with me."

Cody moved over so that he was laying across Ted's chest, " Because I love you that's why. And you were made for me. I know you don't really believe in soul mates and all that stuff, but I believe that God loved me enough to make you for me. God doesn't make mistakes Teddy, you of all people should know that."

Ted sighed and smiled, " Yeah I guess."

Cody smiled, " Say it". Ted rolled his eyes and smiled, " You're right."

Cody squealed in delight and smiled dropping a kiss on Ted's lips, " Now can we go back to sleep?"

Ted smiled and nodded his head the two snuggling close together and soon Cody was fats asleep, Ted smiled down at his lovers sleeping form and whispered, " God made you and then he made me then he whispered meant to be."

* * *

Dave looked down at his smaller lover who was curled into his side, his breathing even.

Dave sighed and looked towards the window and got up from the bed making sure not to disturb his lover in the process.

He opened the door to the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs and looked out.

The city was beautiful at night, he sighed and stood up and walked to edge and looked over.

They were pretty high up, why he never knew he hated heights.

He sighed and went to turn back around, but jumped when his lover's voice startled him, " ¿Qué haces? What are you doin?" Rey asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Dave sighed, " Nothing, just looking."

Rey walked over to him wrapping his arms around Dave's large frame, " I though you hated heights amor?"

Dave nodded his head, " I do but I wanted to look."

Rey nodded his head and walked over to the small fence balcony and climbed on it leaning over it and smiling, " It's beautiful."

Dave nodded his head but kept his distance, Rey looked back at him, " Venir aqua! Come here!"

Dave sighed and made his way over to his lover and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Rey's small waist.

Rey sighed and leaned back resting his bare back against Dave's bare chest, " ¿No es hermoso? Me encanta hacer esto." (2)

Dave smiled and grabbed Rey's hand removing it from the balcony and lacing their fingers and kissing his hand, " I love you."

Rey smiled and rested his head on Dave's shoulder, " I love you too."

* * *

John smiled and scooped some of the bubbles up in his hand and blew them towards his lover watching them land on the floor.

Nick laughed and smiled, " Having fun?" John nodded his head and smiled.

He scooped up more bubbles in one hand and water in the other and pouring the water into the bubbles watching them disappear, " Having tons of fun actually."

Nick shook his head at his lover's childish antics but smiled, at least John was feeling alright after the brutal match he had.

Nick's eyes made a path for John's ankle which was perched out of the tub a large bag of ice resting on it.

He heard John giggling and turned to find that he had created a moustache out of the bubbles in the tub.

Nick smiled, he had thought that John would need a little TLC after the match and figured this was one of the best ways to do it.

" Hey Nicky! You should let me give you a bubblestache!"

Nick shook his head but complied and let John smear the bubbles across his face.

John laughed when he finished and demanded Nick look in the mirror, Nick stood and peeked into the mirror and started laughing.

It looked like he had blown a giant bubble monster.

He sat back down and smiled at John, " I love you." John smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips to Nick's, causing all the bubble to disappear, " I love you too."

* * *

Shannon smiled over at Drew, " You should get a tattoo."

Drew scrunched his nose, " Whit?"

Shannon laughed and ran a finger over Drew's arm drawing an invisible design, " I think you'd look good with one."

Drew scrunched his nose again, " Nae."

Shannon smiled, " Why not?" Drew shrugged his shoulders as a response.

" Then at least let me draw on you." Shannon said picking up body marker.

Drew rolled his eyes and brandished his arm and allowed his lover to start drawing an intracet design on it.

He smiled as he saw the look of concentration on Shannon's face as he went to work drawing on him.

Drew went back to the book he had laid on the table and smiled as he heard Shannon swear under his breath.

By the time Shannon had finished Drew had fallen asleep the book covering his face.

" Hey Drew wake up m' done." Shannon said shaking his shoulder.

Drew cracked open one eye and removed the book from his face.

He stared down at his arm and smiled, Shannon had drawn the Scottish flag on his shoulder with tribals weaving around it, the tribals then made a heart that contained their initials.

Drew smiled, " Ae like it." Shannon smiled, " The tribals weaving into the heart was what took so long ."

Drew smiled, " Ae reallah like it." Shannon smiled and kissed him, " Good."

Drew smiled and scrunched his nose, " It comes off right?"

Shannon smiled and nodded his head and picked up a washcloth and wiped it over everything tracing the design with it.

Drew grabbed his hand when it reached the heart and smiled, " It can stay fer the night."

Shannon smiled and the two laid down on the bed snuggling into each other, " I love you." Shannon mumbled.

Drew smiled and kissed the top of his head, " A loue ye tew."

* * *

**(1)= I love you in jamacian**

**(2)= Isn't it beautiful? I love doing this.**

**jwrohgoui;egjptu'he'guioheig[ghe;'ugjeog[j To the whole darn thing!!!! Most of this chapter was just completely random and I love it it's just all so freakin cute!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me:....where the heck are my muses?**

**AJ: I frankly have no idea, they are gone!!**

**Me: That's wierd..... I think that thing got them.**

**AJ: What thing?**

**Me: You know that thing that gets people when things are cute or whatever.**

**AJ:....I have no idea what you are talking about woman.**

**Me: -.- **

**AJ: ...**

**Me: Well somebody has to know what I'm talkin about!!!!! If you do tell me cuz my sister told me what it was and I forgot u.u**


	27. Chapter Twentyseven

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! This is short!!!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Evan bounded backstage still wound up from his win and went in search of his lover.

The thing was the match wasn't supposed to go like that Randy, Ted and Cody were supposed to win and they hadn't.

So Evan was in search of Randy to see what caused him to snap.

He found him in the locker room, sitting on a bench his hands covering his face.

Evan sighed and sat down next to him and placed his head on his shoulder. " You threw that match." Evan stated.

Randy nodded his head, " I got mad."

Evan shook his head, " There was nothing to get mad over."

Randy sighed, " They were hurting you and I got mad and snapped."

Evan blinked a couple of times, " You threw away a match for me?"

Randy nodded his head and sighed, " That's the first time I've ever done that for anyone."

Evan smiled, " Really?"

Randy nodded his head, " I don't know what you've done to me kid, but you've got me all fucked up."

Evan scrunched his nose, " In a good way or bad way?"

Randy smiled and wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulders, " A very good way."

Evan smiled and leaned up to kiss him, " I love you."

Randy smiled, " I love you too Baby Bear."

* * *

Cody crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his lover paced around the room swearing up a storm.

" Teddy calm down." Ted turned around abruptly and looked at Cody squinting his eyes, " Calm down? You want me to calm down? Randy just turned on us!"

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes, " What did you think he was just gonna sit there and let that shit happen?"

Ted narrowed his eyes even further and threw his hands up in frustration, " WHAT SHIT!?"

Cody rolled his eyes, " Jeez Teddy you really are dumb. You know how he gets over Evan."

Ted blinked a couple of times, " I never thought of it that way."

Cody smiled, " Because you never stop to think."

Ted sighed and walked over to the bed and plopped down on it sighing, " We really fucked up this time huh?"

Cody shook his head, " I don't think we fucked up per se as much as Randy did."

Ted sighed and pulled Cody into his side, " This is all gonna go downhill, I can feel it."

Cody nodded his head but prayed that his friends would come out of it safe.

He just wanted everyone to be together and to be happy.

* * *

Jack sighed as his lover was ambushed by another group of female fans.

He didn't necessarily hate the fact that John had so many female fans, he hated the fact that they got more attention from John in public then he did.

He hated being all secretive about it, especially when tons of beautiful women were throwing themselves at John.

Jack sighed and waited for the last group to leave so they could get to their car and leave the arena.

By the time they had gotten back to the room, Jack was so upset about it that he completely ignored John and just sat in a chair while John showered and got dressed.

" What's wrong?" John asked looking over at him. Jack shook his head, " Nothing you'd care about."

John sighed and stood, " How many times do I have to tell you, I'l always care about what's making you upset."

Jack shook his head, " But you'll get mad at me like last time."

John sighed and crossed the room scooping Jack out of the chair and sitting down in it and cradling Jack in his lap. " Jacky, listen to me. I don't care about those women at all. I care about you. I love you. Im marrying you not them okay?"

Jack nodded his head, " I still don't like the fact that people think you're single."

John sighed, "Bout this then I'll start wearing the ring I've got?"**(A/N: I don't know how the whole ring thing works but I know with a man and woman the woman wears the engagment ring and the when they get married she gets a second one and he gets one so that's the way I was gonna do it but I changed my mine ) **

Jack smiled, " You'd do that?" John nodded his head, " Of course I would, I do anything for you. I love you."

Jack smiled and snuggled into John's chest, " I love you too Thug."

* * *

Mike crossed his and pouted, " Its not fair! I don't wanna tag with him anymore, he scares me."

Kofi shook his head and looked up at his lover who was sitting on his lap, the both of them in bed. " I know he scares you, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Mike rolled his eyes, " Why don't you just threaten him?"

Kofi laughed, " Because he's a giant and he could just knock me out."

Mike sighed, " Well I don't like being around him, I feel like he's checking me out and eye-raping me."

Kofi laughed, " I highly doubt that he wants you babe, he's married."

Mike rolled his eyes, " That doesn't mean anything." Kofi sighed, " Well then how about this, were gonna go to bed and in the morning well deal with Paul."

Mike smiled and leaned down dropping a kiss on Kofi's lips, " Promise?"

Kofi nodded his head and smiled pulling Mike into his chest, " I promise, and I also promise I wont let anything bad happen to you ever."

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Kofi, " I love you."

Kofi smiled dropping a kiss on his lover's head and smoothing out his hair, " Mi aime jou."(1)

* * *

**(1)= I love you in jamacian**

**Sooo I kinda like this but not really**

**Evan:-dancing in a circle- Randy threw a match for me! Randy threw a match for me!**

**Randy: He's letting it go to his head**

**Me: Yuppers**

**Cody: And they call me the dumb one**

**Ted: I'm not dumb, I just had a brain-fart**

**Me: Nope, you had a blonde moment!!!**

**Jack:-holding onto John- He's mine!!**

**John: Jack let go of meeeeee!!!!**

**Me: o.0 oookkkkaaaayyy!!!**

**Mike: BIG SHOW EATS BABIES AND HE KICKS PUPPIES!!!!!!**

**Kofi: No he doesnt.**

**Me and Mike: OH YES HE DOES!!!**

**The puppy kicking thing I got from some thing my sister showed me forever ago called Eviler Then You...... .com/art/Naruto-Eviler-Then-you-123177152 in front of the .com type in deviantart and youll be able to see it if you really wanna**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gahhh this actually didn't take to long to write!!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Also I noticed several things while watching Smackdown:**

**-I'm starting to like Edge....-cough spear cough-**

**- Edge is kinda not that bad looking**

**-Doplh Ziggler scares me when he wins**

**- Drew McIntyre has a nice butt x3333**

**- The Miz also has a nice but x33333333333333333**

**-Rey looks mightyyyy fine in normal clothes**

**-CM Squirrel Face throws fits like my bff's 6 year old sister**

* * *

" John at least say something to me." Nick begged.

John shook his head and continued putting his things in his bag, " I have nothing to say to you."

Nick rolled his eyes, " John seriously? It was just a match."

John spun around to face his lover, crossing his arms, " It was " just a match" I was about to win!"

Nick crossed his arms, " Face it John you lost. It's not my fault you did."

John scoffed and turned around and grabbed his bag, " And it's not my fault your gonna be alone tonight. Im staying with Mike."

Nick rolled his eyes, " Whatever, I don't fuckin care anymore John. You are such a spoiled brat."

John turned around, " Real mature Nick. I may be a " spoiled brat" but, no you know what, you're not even worth wasting my breath on anymore."

Nick scoffed, " I don't see what I ever saw in you. You're just a spoiled brat that throws a fit when he cant get his way."

John narrowed his eyes, " And you're just an asshole and I wish I never laid eyes on you."

With that John turned and exited the locker room.

* * *

Drew stormed backstage and into the locker room knocking over benches and punching a few lockers.

He couldn't believe he lost.

He sighed and lowered himself to the bench and setting the title down next to him.

He ran his hands through his messed up hair and growled.

He could have easily beaten Kane yet he hadn't.

Shannon peeked out from behind some lockers and looked at his lover.

He had never seen Drew that mad before and it scared him.

Drew looked up and saw Shannon and sighed, " Come ere." he said.

Shannon walked over and stood in front of him, " Did Ae frighten ye?"

Shannon nodded his head and blushed, " A little bit."

Drew sighed and pulled Shannon into a hug, " A'm sairy."

Shannon sighed, " It's okay."

Shannon smiled and placed a kiss on drew's sweaty forehead, " I love you."

Drew smiled, " A loue ye."

* * *

Rey smiled as he got backstage.

Payback was a bitch and Punk and Luke were gonna learn that the hard way.

He smiled and continued his way backstage feeling pretty good, he had just gotten away with doing something that wasn't expected of him.

" ¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" (1)

Rey stopped and turned around smiling brightly at his lover, " No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! Yo no hice nada." (2)

Dave squinted his eyes and grabbed Rey's arm and pulled him closer, " You cant lie to me you realize this?"

Rey nodded his head, " Si. I know."

Dave smiled, " So I'll ask again, what the hell was that?"

Rey sighed, " He got what he deserved, he had it coming. I heard him and Luke saying things about hurting you"

Dave sighed, " You know I'm supposed to be the one protecting you? Not the other way around"

Rey scrunched his nose, " ¿Por qué no? It can work both ways." (3)

Dave sighed, " Because you're supposed to be my princesa." (4)

Rey smiled, " Well in some stories, the caballero rescues the princes and then the princes rescue him right back." (5)

Dave smiled and shook his head, " No more Julia Roberts movies for you."

Rey smiled and placed a kiss on Dave's lips, " You're just mad cuz im right."

* * *

John sighed and looked over at Mike who was talking on the phone with his lover, laughing and smiling.

John closed his eyes and put his arm over his face, he really did miss Nick.

He picked up his phone and smiled, his backround was a picture of him and Nick from a few weeks ago.

He smiled and went through his contacts till he found Nick's name.

He got up from the bed and went out onto the balcony hitting the talk button and praying that Nick would answer.

John chewed his lip as he listened to the endless ringing, he cursed silently as he listened to the voicemail message: _Hey it's Nick, can't come to the phone cuz I'm either out makin a name for myself or I'm with the love of my life. You know what to do at the beep._

Tears started to fall from John's eyes and he sighed, " Hey Nick….It's me. Listen I really miss you and I'm sorry for everything earlier. I just….. I'm sorry and I love you. Call me back please."

John hung up the phone and wiped at his eyes and turned around realizing Mike standing there. " You alright?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

John smiled and nodded his head, " Im fine Mikey."

Mike crossed his arms, " John ive spent years off my life with you, I think I would know when something is wrong with you."

John smiled, " You always did know me better then I knew myself huh?"

Mike nodded his head, " Now spill." John sighed, " Me and Nick got into a fight and we said some really bad shit to each other."

John looked up at the sky and continued, " This'll be the first night since we got together that I'll be spending without him, its just hard. We've never gotten into a fight before."

Mike sighed and pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way over to his friend wrapping his arms around his shoulder, " It'll be fine Johnny, I promise you that."

John sighed and rested his head on mike's shoulder, " And how do you know that?"

Mike smiled, " Because its impossible to stay mad at you for long. Nobody can resist you."

John laughed and smiled, " Thank Mike."

Mike smiled, " No problem. What are friends for?"

* * *

**Sooooo whadda ya think?**

**(1)=What the hell was that?**

**(2)=I have no idea what you're talking about! I did nothing.**

**(3)=Why not?**

**(4)=princess**

**(5)-knight**

**Nick: DAMN YOU WRITER CHILD!!!!!-Pointing to fic- FIX THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I dont wanna!!!-Sticks out tongue-**

**Nick: DAMN YOU CHILD I WILL KILL YOU!!!**

**Me: -.- -snaps fingers- AJ!!!**

**AJ: HELLLLOOOOO!!!**

**Nick: o.0**

**John: I think its just fine the way it is. -turning to Nick- SO THAT WAY YOU LEARN!!!! So that way you learn!**

**Dave: These people are crazy**

**Rey: Si.Son muy muy loco de hecho!!!**

**Me: Hey!!!!!! No speaking spanish if I dont know what it means!!!- looks it up- .......-.- AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!**

**Rey: Si.**

**Me: -.- **

**Mike: Jeez.... I think I'll go back to hanging with the Raw muses.**

**Shannon and Drew: -snuggling and ignoring us-**

**BTW I found out what that thing was it's pedobear or something like that and also bonus points to anyone who knows what Julia Roberts movie I made reference to**


	29. Chapter Twentynine

**Gahhhhhh!!! Sorry bout the slow update but I was doing research for another fic im planning on writing**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!**

**Things I learned while watching RAW:**

**- Hornswoggle creeps me out**

**-Batista thinks he's bad and a thug**

**-He also thinks he's sexy **

**-John Cena looks kinda bad in orange**

**-The Miz still has a nice butt**

**-Randy has nice arms and a nice back----Hardly Here pointed it out and I just had to look**

**- I now realize why I used to cry when Undertaker came out when I was little, he kinda reminds me of a pedo**

**BONUS POINTS TO:**

**arayth3darkpr1nc3ss**

**For knowing that the movie I was talking about was Pretty Woman **

* * *

" Rannnndddyyy!" Evan whined, struggling to get out of his lover's tight hold on him.

Randy just sighed and let go, causing Evan to fall off the bed and on his face.

Evan grunted and got back up, " What was that for?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders, " I feel like shit."

Evan sighed and got back up on the bed, " So you put a death grip on me while I slept?"

Randy laughed, " Didn't mean to hold you that tight, just wanted a hug."

Evan cocked an eyebrow, " A hug? You don't like hugs."

Randy rolled his eyes, " I just said I feel like shit, hence the hug helps."

Evan rolled his eyes and shoved Randy so that he was laying down and climbed up next to him snuggling into his side, " So why do you feel like shit?"

Randy sighed, " Because of what I did last week and what's gonna happened now with me and Ted n Cody."

Evan sighed, " Im sure you guys will be fine. Your job shouldn't effect your personal life."

Randy shrugged, " Sometimes its hard." Evan scrunched his nose, " I know, but you just gotta keep trying."

Randy grunted and wrapped his arms around Evan pulling him in closer, " Or I can just come back to you, and snuggle."

Evan sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, " Or you could go with that." Randy chuckled, " I love you." he mumbled dropping a kiss on Evan's head.

Evan smiled, " I love you too."

* * *

Cody sighed, " So that's it? Its over?"

Ted nodded his head, " Yupp. Just like that."

Cody pouted slightly, " But we were so great together."

Ted nodded his head, " Yeah I know but Legacy is done."

Cody wrinkled his nose, " What about Priceless?" Ted laughed, " Babe well always be priceless."

Cody smiled, " Good." Ted smiled and pulled Cody down onto the bed with him, " I just hate the fact that it had to be now."

Cody nodded his head in agreement, " Just as long as I've got you, I don't care."

Ted smiled and grabbed Cody's hand kissing the back, " Ditto Princess."

Cody smiled and rested his head on Ted's shoulder, " I love you Teddy." Ted smiled, I love you too."

* * *

Jack crossed his arms wrapping them around his lover's shoulders in the process.

John smiled and leaned back into Jack, " Something I can help you with?"

Jack smiled, " Uh uh." John smiled and leaned back further resting his head on Jack's broad chest, " Well what if I want something?"

Jack smiled, " Dependth on what it ith."

John smiled, " A kiss." Jack scrunched his nose, " I don't know."

John rolled his eyes, " Just give me a kiss dammit." Jack laughed and dropped a kiss on John's forehead, " There?"

John rolled his eyes, " Uh uh lower."

Jack smiled and kissed John's nose, " How bout there?"

John grunted and pulled Jack into a kiss.

Jack smiled into the kiss and grabbed John's chin in his hand pulling it up.

Jack smiled down at John, " Tho that's what you meant. Hm you thoulda thaid tho." John smiled and grabbed a pillow and socked Jack in the face.

* * *

Mike sighed and flopped down on the bed startling his lover.

Kofi opened one eye and stared at Mike looking over his arm where he had hidden his face.

" What's wrong?". Mike shook his head and ran a hand through his hair sighing, " Just tired and feeling kinda down on myself."

Kofi sat up, " Why?"

Mike shrugged, " Just one of those days."

Kofi nodded his head and opened his arms allowing Mike to climb into his lap and snuggle into his arms. " Mi aime jou."

Kofi mumbled dropping a kiss on Mike's temple.

Mike smiled, " Mi aime jou Kofi." Kofi smiled and placed a kiss on Mike's nose.

Mike smiled, " I still think that Paul is creepy."

Kofi laughed and smiled, " yeah he's starting to creep me out too."

Mike sighed, " I really just wish we would lose the titles to someone."

Kofi smiled, " You really dont want them do you?"

Mike shook his head, " Not really. I like just being US Champ."

Kofi laughed, " Well maybe Team " Air Boom" can take those off your hands."(1)

Mike smiled, " Good. You better hop to it."

* * *

Dave ran a hand over his face and sighed.

This was one of the first nights in awhile he would be sleeping alone.

His phone ringing interrupted his thoughts and he stood up looking for it before finding it in between the pillows of the bed.

He smiled when he saw Rey's picture on the screen, " Hey." Dave said smiling.

" Hola." Rey said yawning. Dave crossed his arms and balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, " Have you been up this entire time?"

Rey yawned and smiled, " Quizás. Yo estaba esperando por ti amor."(2)

Dave sighed, " You really should be asleep."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. " Rey?" Dave called into the phone.

He heard a sigh, " No puedo dormir sin ti. I can't."(3)

Dave sighed, " I can't sleep without you either Boo." **(A/N: I got this nick name from yakaboo, I just took the boo part of it. I think it's cute)**

Rey smiled, " Tengo una idea. Talk to me until you fall asleep." (4)

Dave smiled and laid down keeping the phone to his ear as they talked about their day, soon both men were fast asleep their phones still clutched to their ears, listening to the other breath as they slept.

* * *

**(1)= Team " Air Boom" is the name of Kofi's and Evan's tag team I find this name to be cute**

**(2)=Maybe. I was waiting for you love**

**(3)=I can't sleep without you**

**(4)=I have an Idea**

**Kinda sorta maybe liked this**

**Evan: Did I have to fall on my face?**

**Me: Yupp**

**Randy: haha **

**Evan: -.-**

**Cody:-still pouting-**

**Ted: Oh My Cheese and Rice get over it Cody!!!**

**Cody: Don wanna**

**Me: Dont worries Ill be sadeded too**

**John: I DO NOT LOOK BAD IN ORANGE!!!**

**Me: Yuh huh! Jack looks better in it**

**Jack: Haha**

**Mike: Here comes the Big Show! Here comes Show! Here comes the Big Show! Here comes the Show! What if it were you who was 6 feet tall? If it were you who ate babies you wouldnt laughing at allllllll!!!**

**Kofi: o.0**

**Me: Nananananana nananana OHHHHHHHH!!!**

**.....Yeah dont ask me and my BFF made that up earlier in school and ive been singing it all day...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gahhhhhh!! Sorry it's late but my poor puppy dog is sick and I had to spend the whole day taking care of him u.u**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Several things I noticed while Watching Smackdown:**

**-- Im really starting to like Edge- cough SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR cough-**

**-- I love yelling AIN'T NO STOPPIN ME NOWWW!!!!**

**--When I yell that people in my house tend to fall off whatever they are on lawlz**

**--CM Squirrel face is really starting to irk me**

**....... SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!...... I'm okay **

* * *

John smiled over at his friend a huge grin on his face, " We did so good tonight." Ron said smiling at John.

John nodded his head in agreement and smiled, " This is the best mood I've been in all week."

Ron nodded his head, " I noticed. What's up with you and Nick?"

John shrugged, " We got in a fight and we havent talked since then, it hurts but whatever. He's the one being stubborn. I called him and apologized so I have no idea what to do now."

Ron sighed, " Sometimes you just gotta take shit slow."

John nodded his head and shouldered his bag, " So are we gonna go out and celebrate our win?"

Ron nodded his head and shouldered his own bag, " Most def we are."

The two men laughed and exited the room together.

John loved going to clubs, he loved dancing.

It got his mind off of things. He was currently dancing with a girl he had met at the bar, she was beautiful John wasn't gonna lie to himself but he didn't want anybody besides Nick.

The two danced around until she was stolen by another guy and John made his way back to the table where his friends were all gathered. He sighed and sat down looking at them all. They all seemed pretty happy, except Rey who was drawing patterns on the side of his glass and sighing every few seconds and muttering to himself in spanish.

Matt sat next to him scolding his brother for some reason or another and Shannon sat next to Jeff. Next to Shannon was Drew who had his arm draped over Shannon's shoulder, pulling the smaller man closer to himself. Next to Drew sat Ron who was being hit on by an intoxicated Edge.

John sat next to Edge and across from Rey. The smaller man's depressed state making John sad.

He nudged Rey's foot with his own catching his attention, " What's wrong?" Rey sighed, " Nada. Estoy bien." (1)

John rolled his eyes, " Don't lie to me. It's Dave isn't it? You miss him that bad huh?"

Rey sighed and nodded his head, " Si. It's hard." John nodded his head, " I know what you mean." Rey sighed and looked torwards the entrance of the club, his eyes widened and he turned back to the table.

John cocked an eyebrow and looked to where Rey had been and immediately his heart dropped.

Making his way through the crowd was Nick and he wasn't alone. John turned back torwards the table, " Ron. Please We need to leave."

Ron turned torwards John and Rey and looked to where Rey's eyes led him. He growled and went to stand but before he could he relized that Drew had already made his way over to Nick.

He came back dragging Nick behind him and spouting off swears. He ripped Nick in front of him, " Sey it." Drew demanded.

Nick sighed, " In front of everyone?" Drew nodded his head and gave Nick a push.

Nick turned around and glared at Drew before he turnd to John, " I'm sorry. What I said was wrong and you were right. I was being an asshole." Nick sighed, " I hope you can forgive. Cuz I really miss you and I love you so much."

By now Nick's eyes had dropped to his hands, which he kept clasping and unclasping. John smiled and reached out taking Nick's hand in his own, Nick lifted his head and smiled down at John. " I love you." John said tightening his grip on Nick's hand and sighing. " I love you so much it hurts."

* * *

Ron grunted as he loaded a very intoxicated Edge into the back of the car, he sighed and looked up the rest of his friends stood around the car laughing and joking.

He smiled as he saw John and Nick locked in a hug.

Rey was leaning against the back of the car his phone pressed to his ear talking into the phone in spanish. From the look on his face, he was talking to Dave.

Ron's eyes traveled to Matt who was currently trying to coax Jeff off of the roof of their car and into it. Ron laughed and after a few minutes Matt had Jeff in the car and was calling to Shannon.

Ron's eyes drifted over to Shannon who was currently trying to coax a kiss from Drew, who was refusing on the grounds that he didn't like PDA.

Shannon crossed his arms and pouted getting a laugh and a kiss on the cheek from Drew.

" Hey youuuuuuu." Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Adam. " Come ere." Adam said becoking Ron into the car with his finger.

Ron sighed and knelt down only to be pulled in a hug, " I loveeeeee youuuu." Adam said snuggling his face into Ron's neck. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled away standing up, " Can we leave now, before Adam hugs me again?" The rest of the crew laughed and obliged.

* * *

Shannon smiled at Drew, " What you did tonight for John, it was nice." Drew shrugged his shoulder, " It was naething."

Shannon sighed, " Are you always like this?" Drew shrugged his shoulders and looked up, seeing Jeff of the roof of the car. " Is he always like that?" Drew asked.

Shannon turned his head and laughed, " Only when he's drunk." He turned his attention back to Drew, who smiled and grabbed Shannon's hand kissing the back of it.

Matt came over to the two of them out of breath, " Shan we gotta get going, I don't know how much longer he'll sit still."

Shannon laughed, " Not very. His legs are out the window Matt."

Matt turned and threw his hands up and running over to the car. " Well I gotta go." Shannon said smiling, " See you tomorrow?"

Drew nodded his head, " Bye." Shannon stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, " Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?"

Drew shook his head, " I hate PDA." Shannon crossed his arms, " Pleaseeeeee?"

Drew laughed and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek, Shannon smiled and grabbed Drew's neck pulling him into a kiss.

" Now was that so hard?" Drew sighed and rubbed his nose against Shannon's forehead, " A loue ye." Drew said wrapping Shannon into a hug.

Shannon smiled and burried his face into Drew's chest, " I love you too."

* * *

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Nick's torso and rested his head on his shoulder.

Nick sighed and rested his chin on John's head, " I missed you."

John smiled, " I missed you too." Nick grabbed John's hand and laced their fingers, planting a kiss on John's hand.

" You should come stay with me tonight. Adam can stay with Ron."

John laughed, " Im afraid if we did that poor Ron would get molested."

Nick looked over his shoulder and laughed, " I guess Adam's an affectionate drunk."

John laughed, " Nah. I think he just likes Ron."

Nick shrugged his shoulders, " Ron can handle himself. Im sure he'll be fine."

John shrugged and closed his eyes, " I love you." Nick smiled and kissed the top of John's head, " I love you too."

" Can we leave now, before Adam hugs me again?"Ron asked.

Nick and John laughed before climbing into the car.

* * *

"Hey Babe. ¿Cómo estás?" Rey said into the phone smiling.

" Im fine. I miss you though." Dave said sighing.

Rey smiled, " I miss you too." Dave smiled and sat up on the bed, " Nice win tonight."

Rey smiled, " Gracias. Aalyah said to tell you hello."

Dave laughed, " Yeah I saw her. She's gotten so big."

Rey smiled, " Yo sé. She misses her Uncle Dave."

Dave sighed, " I miss her too. But you know Angie doesn't want me around the kids with you just yet." Rey sighed, " I know, it's hard but at least she didn't freak."

Dave shrugged and got up from his bed and went out onto the balcony, " True."

It was silent for a few minutes before Dave spoke up, " I miss you so much. Heck Im even out on the balcony."

Rey laughed, " ¿Por qué? Pensé que no gustan las alturas?"(2)

Dave sighed, " It makes me think of you." Rey smiled, "Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer un tipo extraño. Te quiero" (3)

Dave smiled, " Te amo demasiado."

Rey smiled and looked around at his friends realizing that Ron was being hugged by Adam, " Mierda. Me tengo que ir. Adam es abusar de Ron." (4)

Dave laughed, " Okay. Go help the poor man." Rey smiled, " I love you."

Dave smiled, " I love you too Boo."

Ron sighed and opened the door to the hotel room he was now sharing with Adam.

The mentioned man was currently leaning against the wall singing.

Ron turned torwards him and shook his head, " I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a mid-night toker." Adam sang.

Ron shook his head and laughed, " I get my lovin' on the run. Now come here you drunken bastard."

Adam laughed and followed Ron into the room and flopped down on one of the beds.

Ron shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, changing into some pajamas.

He came out and laughed to himself, Adam was passed out soft snores coming from him.

Ron sighed and climbed into his own bed turning out the lights and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later he felt the bed shift from added weight and sighed opening one eye.

Adam had crawled into bed with him and was snuggling into his side.

Ron rolled his eyes, " This is the first and last time you do this Copeland." With that Ron threw his arm around him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(**1)= Nothing. I'm fine**

**(2)=Why? I thought you didn't like hieghts?**

**(3)=You really know how to make a guy miss you.**

**(4) Shit. I gotta go. Adam is molesting Ron. **

**---- Bonus Points to anyone who knows the song Adam was singing---**

**Nick:-Snuggling John-**

**John:-Being snuggled-**

**Me: Happy now?**

**Nick: Maybe**

**Shannon: There is nothing wrong wih PDA**

**Drew:-nods head- I don wanna see people doing that. It's gross.**

**Me: I agree.**

**Dave: Gah! Damn McMahon!!! He made me leave my Boo.**

**Rey: Dude at least you have a title STFU**

**Me: Dave please cover yourself next time you go on tv. No one wants to see your moobs nor your laser nipples.**

**Dave: I do not have laser nipples**

**Me: Oh yes you do! LASERS SET STUN TO KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dave: o.0**

**Me:......Don't ask**

**Ron: .....wtf?! How the hell did I get here? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!???**

**Adam: Cause' I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, And I'm a sinner, playin' my music in the sun.**

**Me: I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a mid-night toker, I get my lovin' on the run**

**I love that song**


	31. Chapter Thirtyone

** here it is!!!**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Things I noticed while watching RAW:**

**-- Divas really can't wrestle these days**

**--I love Criss Angel...wellll I knew this before but it came back after I saw him**

**--Evan is short**

**--He's also a beast he wrestled with a finger broken in two places coutn em two**

**--I've never seen Cena doubt himself...GOOD!!! It's time soembody knocked him down a few damn pegs**

**--R-Truth and JoMo really do make a good tag team**

**--Everytime the Big Show falls I die a little( It's a long story but if you really really really wanna know say so and I'll tell you)**

**--I love Cody's new spankies...and his socks love em**

**--I actually feel bad that Randy lost to Ted & Cody**

**--Kofi wearing red spankies.....woah lol**

* * *

Evan bounded backstage on a mission to find his lover.

He threw open the door to the locker room, his eyes searched the room till they landed on his lover who was sitting in the corner.

Evan ran over to him and launched himself into his arms, " Did ya see me? Did ya see me? Huh? Huh? Did ya?" Evan asked bouncing in his lover's lap.

Randy laughed and pulled Evan into a hug, " You were amazing Baby-Bear."

Evan smiled, " This is the best feeling in the world."

Randy laughed and pulled Evan closer rubbing their noses together, at that moment William Regal came busting through the door.

Randy jumped up and pushed Evan behind him, Regal's eyes found the small man he had been looking for and he made his way over to him.

Randy growled and pushed Evan further behind him, " What do you want Regal?"

Regal narrowed his eyes, " You know exactly who I want and your going to give him to me right now. There's no use protecting a piece of trash that isn't even fit to lick anyone's boots."

Randy growled, " First off I'd die protecting him and second off you even say anything about him again I'll…"

" You'll what?" Regal interrupted smirking, " Awh does Randy have a boyfriend?"

Randy smiled and threw his fist into Regal's face as an answer.

Randy cracked his neck and sighed, " Yeah. Randy's got himself a boyfriend."

He turned to the rest of the locker room, " Anybody got a problem with that?"

The room remained silent and Randy smiled, " Good. I'm telling you all now, you do anything, anything at all to hurt this boy and I will personally make sure you all look like our dear friend Regal here. Got it?"

Several superstars nodded their heads and some mumbled a yes.

Randy smiled even more grabbing Evan's hand, " C'mon Baby-Bear. Let's get you stuff and go."

* * *

" John just thop It okay?" Jack said grabbing John's arm and pulling him down so that he was sitting on the bed.

John glared up at him, " Easy for you to say. You didn't get the living shit beat out of you tonight."

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his large arms across his chest, " No I didn't. But it felt like I was getting my heart ripped out doing that to you."

John sighed, " M' sorry."

Jack dropped his arms and sighed he ran a hand through John's short hair and smiled, " It's okay Johnny."

Jack sighed and grabbed the bag of ice he had done up for John and handed it to him, " Here. Put thith on your neck it'll make it feel better."

John accepted the bag and smiled, " You know what else will make me feel better?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him but smiled, " What?"

John smiled, " A kiss." Jack smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to John's in a soft kiss. " Better?" Jack asked.

John shook his head, " I think I might need a few more."

Jack laughed and kissed John again placing his hands on John's shoulders wanting to avoid his neck.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist pulling him into his lap. " I love you.' John mumbled against Jack's lips.

" I love you too Thug." Jack said smiling.

* * *

Cody shook his head and laughed, " I can't believe that Randy did that."

Ted shrugged his shoulders and sighed, " He did what he had to."

Cody shrugged, " He coulda done it a lot nicer."

Ted smiled, " Nah. You know Randy he has to do everything mean."

Cody laughed, " See the good thing about us is that everyone already thinks we're together anyways."

Ted laughed, " Hey I can't help it if I touch you way to much."

Cody laughed, " True." Ted smiled and grabbed Cody by his shoulders pulling him into his chest.

Cody sighed and smiled closing his eyes. Ted smiled down at him and kissed his head, " I love you."

Cody smiled, " I love you too Teddy. Always have."

Ted smiled and grabbed Cody's hand lacing their fingers and leaning over turning off the light.

He closed his eyes and smiled, " And I'll love you forever Princess."

* * *

Kofi sighed and dropped a kiss on Mike's ribs, " They still hurt?"

Mike nodded his head and sighed, " Yeah."

Kofi scrunched his nose and sighed, " The medic said you should feel better in a few hours and if not then to come back to him tomorrow."

Mike rolled his eyes, " Im not going back to some crackpot medic."

Kofi rolled his eyes, " You'll be going if I have to drag you myself."

Mike crossed his arms and pouted, " Meanie."

Kofi laughed, " I'm sorry?" Mike opened his arms the pout still on his face and Kofi crawled into his arms hovering above him.

" Yes?" Kofi asked smiling. Mike sighed and wrapped his arms around Kofi's neck pulling him into a hug.

Kofi smiled, " Affection? You must really not feel well."

Mike growled and pushed Kofi away, " Fuck you yah bastard."

Kofi smiled and dropped a kiss on Mike's pouting lips, " Don't get your panties in a bunch love."

Mike narrowed his eyes, " I don't wear panties."

Kofi laughed and dropped another kiss on Mike's forehead and turned out the light, " Just go to bed Babe. You'll feel better if you do."

Mike sighed and rolled into Kofi's side and shoving his head under his chin, " Mi aime jou."

Kofi smiled, " Mi aime jou Mike."

* * *

John laughed, " Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ron crossed his arms, " I told you you'd laugh at me."

John sighed, " Okay I'm sorry. But seriously? Why? He's so gah annoying, rude, brash, cocky, arrogant. I could go on."

Ron shook his head, " Yeah but he's also sweet, understanding, caring, fun, and he doesn't judge."

John shrugged his shoulders, " Yeah but he also only pays attention to you when he's drunk."

Ron rolled his eyes, " Ever heard the saying " Drunk men tell no lies" ?".

John shook his head, " Sure I have, it's just I'm worried. I don't want you yo get hurt by him."

Ron smiled, " Thanks John., but im a big boy I can look out for myself."

John sighed, " Alright."

Ron smiled, " He's not that bad."

John shrugged, " Just know what your getting yourself into."

Ron sighed, " I know."

* * *

Dave grunted and pulled the pillow over his head as he tried to tune out the ringing of his phone.

He sighed and gave up running a hand over his face before answering it, " Lo?"

" Dave?" Rey sniffled into the phone, " Tuve un mal sueño. I need you." (1)

Dave sat upright and sighed, " What was it about? Maybe talking about it will help."

Rey shook his head and whimpered, " Yo no quiero hacerlo. Fue realmente malo." (2)

Dave sighed again, " Well I can't really do anything much here."

Rey whimpered again, " Por favor. Hacer que se vaya." (3)

Dave sighed and ran a hand over his face, " Close your eyes. Now can you remember the last time I held you?"

Rey nodded his head and smiled, " Si." Dave smiled and closed his eyes, he remembered it perfectly, " Now imagine my arms around you holding you close. Imagine my lips on yours. Do you feel better now"

Rey sighed on the other end, " Yeah. I feel better."

Dave smiled, " Good. " Rey sighed, " No es la misma cosa. But I can deal with this." (4)

Dave smiled, " It's only for a little while longer and then I'll come back Boo."

Rey sighed and laid down, " You promise?"

Dave smiled, " Prometo."(5)

Rey smiled, " Te amo David."

Dave smiled, " Te amo Rey."

* * *

**(1)=I had a bad dream(awhhh poor Rey)**

**(2)=I don't want to. It was really bad(once again awhhhhhh poor Rey)**

**(3)=Please. Make it go away( gahhhhhhhh poor Rey-Rey)**

**(4)=It's not the same thing(awhhh misses his Dave)**

**(5)=I promise**

**sooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah**

**Randy: Damn Regal**

**Evan: Haha I'm goin to Wrestlemania**

**Me: HELL TO THE YEAH!!!**

**Jack: John you act like a two year old**

**John: Nuh uhhh**

**Me: Yeah just a little**

**Cody and Ted:-still snuggling-**

**Mike: I hate doctors**

**Kofi: To damn bad**

**Me: I hate them to**

**Mike: Good at least the writer girl agrees with me**

**Me: I agree with you on evrything I loves my Mizzles**

**Kofi: Mizzles?**

**Me: Yes he was my Mizzles before he was your anything so nyeh :P**

**Ron: Yeah still have no clue where I am**

**JoMo: I'd rather be with the other muses they don't scare me as much**

**Dave: Ditto on that one JoMo**

**Rey:.... O.O These people are wayyyyyy crazier then the others**

**Me: HAH YOU DO SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!!!!!!**

**Rey: No tengo idea de lo que usted está hablando de ti loca loca**

**Me:.......I hate it when you do that gah.....-looks it up- I AM NOT CRAZY!!!**

**Rey: Si**


	32. Author's note

**Okay so I having a hard time getting inspiration to write this story to come back, but I'm sure after tonight I should have something. I'm sorry for not updating but I had bad writer's block. But after tonight I should have 3 chapters to upload and publish. But in the meantime I'm gonna attempt to add the second chapter on another story that I'm working on. Once again sorry for not updating **


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay so the reason this took so long minus the fact that I burned my finger, is that my mother added parental controls to the computer and it wouldnt allow me to access this site**

**I OWN NOTHING..... Though I wish I did**

**Btw this is supposed to be set after Wrestlemania....which was awhile hahaha**

* * *

Evan sighed and brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.

He stared out the window, millions of thoughts running through his head.

He sighed and closed his eyes willing the tears that pricked at the back of his eyes to go away.

He placed his head on his knees now letting the silent tears fall.

He hadn't even noticed that his lover had exited the bathroom and was now standing in front of him staring down at him.

" Ev. What's wrong babe?" Evan's head shot up and he quickly moved to wipe the tears away from his eyes, " Nothing."

Randy crossed his arms and looked down at his young lover, " Sure doesn't look like nothing."

Evan sighed and looked away, " You wouldn't understand."

Randy sighed and climbed on the bed next to his lover wrapping his large arms around him and dropping a kiss on his temple, " Im all ears."

Evan sighed, " The whole thing with Shawn, just made me realize how easily I could lose you. In a heartbeat something could happen and I wouldn't be able to see you. I don't know what id do without you, you've changed my life so much since you came into….I just…I love you so much and I've fought for you for so long, I don't wanna lose you now."

Evan's words really touched Randy's heart and he smiled, " You know, that night…..I was thinking the exact same thing. And when I saw Hunt this morning my heart broke a little. They haven't been without each other in awhile now and now Shawn's gone, I don't know what Hunt's gonna do."

Evan cocked his head to the side, " But I thought he was married, both of them."

Randy smiled, " They are but they're really close. These two are basically inseparable they cant function without the other."

Evan sighed and leaned back into Randy's arms " I just don't wanna lose you."

Randy smiled, " Im not goin anywhere Baby-bear, you're stuck with me for the rest of forever."

Evan smiled, " Forever is a really long time."

Randy smiled and dropped a kiss on Evan's head, pulling the smaller man as close to him as he could get, " I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Ted sighed and dropped his and Cody's bags on the floor.

" C'mon. Lets get you a shower." Ted mumbled grabbing Cody's hand and pulling him with him to the bathroom.

Ted sighed and began removing the younger man's clothes, taking note of how sluggish he was.

The doctors did say he had a pretty bad concussion and he would need a shower and sleep.

Ted sighed and rubbed his temples, his own head throbbing in pain. " M sorry teddy."

Ted's head snapped up and he smiled at his lover, " You don't have to be sorry. Its not your fault Codes. Just a minor accident, you're fine and so am I."

Cody sighed, " I feel useless." Ted sighed and lifted him into the shower starting the water, " You're not useless just tired, now shush."

With that Ted turned on the shower head, Cody let out a content sigh as the water spray hit his chest and cascaded down his body.

Ted smiled, " Ill be right back." He went into their room, searching through Cody's bag for some clothes for the younger man to wear.

He set them on the bed and made his way back into the bathroom finding Cody leaning against the wall his eyes closed, " Shit. Codes wake up." Ted said shaking him.

Cody's eyes snapped opened and he smiled at Ted, " Teddy. I love you."Cody threw his arms around Ted's neck, pulling him into a very wet hug.

Ted smiled, " Love you too. Now lets get you out of here and dressed."

After about 20 minutes Ted had Cody dressed and under the covers.

He sighed and climbed into bed next to him and wrapped an arm around him pulling him into his chest.

* * *

John smiled and let his fingers glide over the belt.

He couldn't control the giant smile that came across his face, he had finally gotten his title back.

The only thing that troubled him about having his title back, was that his lover was the winner of the Money in the bank match.

He sighed and placed the belt on the bench closing his eyes and leaning back against the lockers.

The coolness of the metal bit into his back, causing him to sigh even more.

He didn't even notice the door opening, nor the entrance of his lover until Jack plopped himself into John's lap.

" Hey Thug." Jack said. John opened his eyes and smiled, grabbing Jack's hips and pulling him closer.

Jack smiled and dropped a kiss on John's lips. " Don't worry , I don't want your title Champ."

John sighed and dropped a kiss on Jack's exposed neck, causing Jack to sigh and grip at John's shoulders, " I juth want you." Jack murmured quiet enough that the only set of ears that heard it were his own.

* * *

Nick sighed and ran a hand through John's chocolate brown locks, smiling when he shifted in his sleep and swatted at Nick's hand.

Nick smiled and dropped a kiss on John's temple, " I love you so much." he sighed.

John grunted and shifted in his sleeping mumbling and spreading his legs out.

Nick laughed and smiled, realizing that John had him trapped.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around John's waist snuggling into him, " Don't you worry. I ain't goin anywhere. You're never gonna get rid of me."

* * *

Mike giggled and poked Kofi's hair, watching it bounce back at him.

Kofi simply rolled his eyes and smiled, and went back to reading his book.

Mike giggled again, and clapped his hands together.

Kofi rolled his eyes and reached up ripping out the hair ties that were holding his hair up.

Mike pouted and crossed his arms, " You always ruin my fun."

Kofi laughed and grabbed Mike's chin and dropped a kiss on his lips, " I'm sorry."

Mike scoffed, " Show me." Kofi laughed and tossed his book to the side, the idea of reading it now gone.

He pushed Mike onto his back, climbing on top of him, " I'll show you who's awesome."

Mike giggled and wrapped his arms around Kofi's neck, pulling him into a kiss, " Im The Miz and _IM _awesome."

* * *

Drew sighed and opened his phone, before closing it again.

He hadn't talked to Shannon in the weeks since him and Jeff had left.

He hadn't even known the two were leaving until the day before, it had broken his heart to know that Shannon was leaving him.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, as he remembered the huge fight they had gotten into.

He knew he shouldn't have said what he did, but he was mad and he couldn't control that.

He sighed and rolled over hugging a pillow to his chest and closing his eyes, no sooner had he close his eyes did his phone go off.

He groaned and rolled over, picking it up and straining his eyes to see that it was a text message…..from Shannon.

He sighed and opened it, smiling as his eyes scrolled over the words: _Hey, great job on your match tonight… listen I know I should have told you sooner about leaving and I know I shouldn't have said the things I said, but I was hurt. What im really trying to say is, I still love you and I still wanna be with you…..if you wanna that is. _

Drew smiled and scowled at the buttons on his phone, before typing the message: _Im sorry for what I said, I overreacted and id love to still be with you, you're my world_.

After a few hours of messaging each other back and forth, the two men fell into a peaceful sleep, miles apart, but together in heart.

* * *

Rey brought his knuckles up to the door rapping lightly on it.

He sighed as he waited for the man behind the door to open it.

No sooner had the door been opened did Rey launch himself into the arms of the man who opened it, dropping kisses everywhere he could get them.

" Te extrañé" he said rubbing his nose against his lover's and smiling.

Dave smiled and closed the door, holding tightly onto Rey, " I missed you too Boo." he said.

Rey smiled and held tightly onto his lover, " I love you."

Dave smiled and dropped kisses on the visible parts of Rey's face, muttering, " I love you more."

* * *

Adam smiled and laid his head on the older man's shoulder, sighing.

The other man smiled and ran a hand through Adam's hair, getting a content sigh out of the other.

The older of the two smiled and ran his hand through Adam's hair again, smiling when the younger man snuggled into his side.

" Hey Ron?" Adam asked as he snuggled further into the man's chest. " Yeah." Ron said.

" I think I might really love you." Adam mumbled into his chest.

Ron smiled and dropped a kiss on the other man's temple, " I think I already know I love you."

* * *

**(1)= I missed you**

**Soooo.....**

**Randy: My Evan!!!!**

**Evan:-Being smothered by Randy's love-**

**Ted and Cody: MY HEAD HURTS!!!**

**John:-fondling his belt-**

**Jack:-fondling his briefcase-**

**John:-swinging his hips around- Swingy Swingy Swingy **

**Nick:.....Seriously?**

**Mike: IM THE MIZ AND IM STILL AWESOME!!!**

**Kofi: Whatever you say Mizzy**

**Drew:....Damn TNA**

**Shannon:.....**

**Rey: This chick is on some other shit**

**Dave:Yeah just a little**

**Adam: I know, you see, Somehow the world will change for me, And be so wonderful**

**Me:Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we're gonna get there, And feel so wonderful**

**Me and Adam: And it's all for real, I'm telling you just how I feel, So wake up the members of my nation, It's your time to be , There's no chance unless you take one, And it's time to see, The brighter side of every situation, Somethings are meant to be, So give your best and leave the rest to me, Leave it all to me, Leave it all to me, Just leave it all to me**

**Ron:....I don't know you people**


	34. Chapter 33

**So half of this was written on my cell phone notepad during RAW...yeah I'm just that cool that I can write about 6 pages of 1000 characters on a cell phone of slash :p**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Btw this the RAW after Wrestlemania**

**Oh and another thing bonus points to fangirlxfantasies for knowing that Me and Adam were singing the iCarly theme lol**

* * *

Evan sighed and removed the large bag of ice from his hip, tossing it across the room where it hit the wall.

Randy opened the door to the bathroom and sighed going across the room and picking up the spilt open bag.

" Is there a reason why you decided to chuck you ice across the room?" Randy asked sitting down next to Evan and tossing the bag into the garbage.

Evan shrugged his shoulders and sighed, " I hate this."

Randy sighed and pulled him into a hug, " I know you do babe, but that's the price you gotta pay doing our job."

Evan sighed and nodded his head, " It doesn't mean I have to like it I'm always getting hurt and this time I'm barely hurt. It's just minor swelling and bruising. It just makes me so mad that no matter how hard I tray I'm not good enough for anyone."** (A/N: Evan hurt his hip in the MiTB match, I know this because of his twitter poor thing)**

Randy sighed and ran a hand trough his lover's hair, dropping a soft kiss on the top of his head, " Ev babe you are good, heck your great. You can give any superstar a run for their money. These people are just blind and can't see the talent that you have. One day they'll notice and you'll show the world how great you are."

Evan smiled up at his lover, " You think so?"

Randy smiled and placed a kiss on Evan's lips, " I know so Baby-bear."

* * *

" Theriously? You're gonna ignore me over that?! John that's not fair!"

John simply crossed his arms and turned away from his fiancé, " Jack just leave me alone."

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, " I meant what I said the other night. I don't want your damn title John."

Jack sighed and moved across the room grabbing John's arm and turning him so that they faced. " I only want you John, I don't want your title…..I just want you."

John sighed and uncrossed his arms letting them fall to his side. " I love you." Jack said wrapping his arms around John and resting his head on his chest, " I love you so so much."

John sighed and returned the embrace, " I love you too." he mumbled. " I don't know how you put up with me."

Jack sighed. " Lovin you aint easy, Ill tell you that much. But I do love you and that's all that matters."

* * *

Ted smiled as he opened the door to his and Cody's hotel room.

The later of the two was sitting cross legged on the floor game controller in hand screeching at the game every time an enemy came close to him.

Ted shook his head and smiled, Randy never should have bought that game for Cody, but it was a nice jester and Ted appreciated it.

It kept Cody busy while he was stuck in the hotel all day with a headache, due to the concussion.

Ted sighed and flopped onto the bed, sighing in pleasure.

He hadn't even noticed Cody had abandoned his game until he felt him climb on top of him. " Hey Teddy." Cody smiled dropping a kiss on Ted's lips.

Ted smiled, " Hey Princess." Cody scrunched his nose at the nickname but smiled anyways, " I missed you today."

Ted cocked an eyebrow, " Really?"

Cody nodded his head, " I was lonely and since you and Randy refuse to let me come with you guys, I was alone all day."

Ted sighed, " I'm sorry Codes." Cody shrugged his shoulders, " It's okay, cuz you're here now."

Ted smiled and pulled Cody down into a hug, " I love you, you know that right?" Ted asked.

Cody nodded his head against Ted's chest, searching for his hand and smiling when they found each other, lacing their fingers together, " Yah, but I love you more Teddy."

* * *

Mike sighed flopped down on the bed, not caring that his lover was already asleep and by flopping he had woken him up.

" S' wrong?" Kofi mumbled. Mike shook his head, " Notin."

Kofi sat up and rubbed his eyes, " You say notin when there's something wrong so spill."

Mike sighed and rolled over, snuggling into Kofi's side, " I just love you a lot…..you know that right?"

Kofi cocked an eyebrow and sighed, " Of course I know you love me, you tell me every day."

Mike sighed, " I just wanted to make sure." Kofi sighed and laid back down, draping his arm over Mike and sighing, " It got to you didn't it?" Kofi asked.

Mike nodded his head and sighed, " I just don't wanna lose you."

Kofi smiled, " You're not gonna. Mi aime jou Mike."

Mike sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Kofi, not wanting to let go as both men started to fall asleep. " Mi aime jou Kofi." Mike mumbled.

* * *

**Mi aime jou= I love you in jamacian.....jeez I havent written that in forever**

**Sooooo**

**Randy: Still MY Evan**

**Evan:-still being smothered with Randy love-**

**Me: that's okay you can keep him**

**Jack:**

**John:**

**Me:**

**Ted:...Cody? Are you gonna stop playing anytime soon?**

**Me: Yeah you've been playin that awhile**

**Cody: **

**Me & T****ed:O.0.....Never mind**

**Miz: Im STILL awesome**

**Kofi: Uh huh**

**Me: Dude seriously? Could your head get any bigger?**

**Mike: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!**

**Me: Inflated ego= inflated head so yeah you got a big old chrome dome**

**Mike:-pouting- do not**


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour

**So I'm a really bad updater if you can't tell already, still not fully back on inspiration to write this, but I REFUSE TO LET THIS DIE OUT**

**I OWN NOTHING.....**

**Though I wish I did**

**And sorry for the shortness but once again no inspiration**

**Btw this is supposed to be the Smackdown after Wrestlemania......yeah I suck at updating**

* * *

Jack smiled and let his fingers ghost over the belt, he had it sitting in his lap.

He smiled again and traced his name with his finger, this was his title and nobody else's.

His lover stirred next to him in the bed and draped an arm around his waist pulling him close.

Jack smiled sadly at the sleeping form and put the title belt on the table next to the bed.

The only downside to getting this title was that he was losing John in the process.

He had been informed he would have one last night on RAW and then he was being sent to Smackdown.

When he learned that he threw such a fit that he broke two chairs and a locker, John had to come and calm him down, because he had scared half the locker room out.

He sighed and laid down grabbing John's hand and lacing their fingers.

He smiled when he saw the small smile creep across John's face.

He brought John's fingers up to his lips and kissed them, before he closed his eyes and smiled, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Nick stood in the doorway of the bathroom, silently laughing at his lover.

Who was currently sitting cross-legged on the bed, his hair pulled back out of his face, one of Nick's vests on and a pair of pajama pants.

He was smiling widely at the TV and singing along with the song that was playing.

Nick tried to hide his laughter, but in the end it came out, " Oh shut it Nick." John said scowling at him.

Nick walked over and sat down next to him, " What in the name of all that is manly are you watching?"

John rolled his eyes, " iCarly. Now shush I haven't seen this episode." Nick cocked an eyebrow, " Who cares? Her voice is annoying, it makes me wanna kick babies."

John rolled his eyes, " Then go kick babies somewhere else Mr. Perfection."

Nick laughed, " Nope ill stay here with you Bugg."

John smiled and pushed Nick down onto the bed kissing him. " I thought you haven't see this episode?" Nick asked grabbing John's hips.

John shrugged, " There's always re-runs."

* * *

Adam hummed softly as Ron ran his hands through his hair.

Ron smiled and threaded the blonde hair through his fingers smiling.

Adam smiled and lazily searched around for Ron's hand without opening his eyes, " Love you." Adam mumbled once their fingers were laced.

Ron smiled, " I know." Adam scoffed, " Cocky bastard."

Ron laughed, " I thought that was you?"

Adam scoffed again and used his free hand to hit Ron in the chest, " You're so mean to me." Adam pouted.

Ron laughed and dropped a kiss on his lips, " But you love me." Adam smiled, " Yeah I know."

* * *

Drew sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his sleeping lover's form.

He had driven almost all week to see him and Drew couldn't have been happier when Shannon had practically kicked in the door to his hotel room belting, " Happy Hogmanay!" (1)

Why Drew had no idea, but he did.

He smiled and ran his fingers through Shannon's blonde hair, loving the way Shannon grunted and attempted to swat at his hand.

Drew smiled and dropped a kiss on Shannon's forehead, " I love you." he mumbled.

* * *

Rey sighed and snuggled deeper into the vastness that was Dave's chest.

He had really missed this, sometimes this was the better part of his day.

He allowed his fingers to roam over the tattoos that covered Dave's upper arms and smiled when he felt the muscles twitch under his touch.

Rey smiled and continued on his mission of tracing all the lines of Dave's tattoos, jumping in surprise when Dave spoke.

" Is there a reason why you are molesting me while im trying to sleep?" he asked. Rey shook his head, " Not molesting."

Dave smiled and pulled Rey closer, " Then go to sleep." Rey smiled and shook his head, " Yo no quiero. Im having fun." (2)

Dave laughed, " Well im trying to sleep, so you can have your fun tomorrow."

Rey laughed and snuggled back into Dave's chest, " Bellas. Pero usted lo recibirá más tarde."(3)

Dave smiled, " Whatever you say Boo."

* * *

**(1)= It means Happy New Year...I have no idea why Shannon would be kicking in the door yelling that but I can see it**

**(2)= i don't want to**

**(3)= Fine. But you'll get it later**

**Jack: I dont wanna be with these muses**

**Me: To damn bad Mr. All American American Champion **

**John: I love iCarly!!**

**Nick: Why?**

**Me: Don't question him, I spent alllllll day watching that show with him, you don't question him when it comes to that show**

**Ron: You people still creep me out**

**Me: Good**

**Adam: -humming iCarly theme-**

**Me: Oh god not you too!**

**Drew and Shannon:-still snuggling-**

**Dave: God I don't miss being with you guys**

**Me: Gee thanks**

**Rey: Actually they aren't that bad**

**Me: HAH ENGLISH YOU SPOKE IT!!**

**Rey: Así que. Y su punto es?**

**Me: -.- Stop that**


	36. Author's Rant! DETAILS INSIDE

**DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! I LITERALLY SPENT ALL DAY WRITING AN OVER 1000 WORD UPDATE FOR THIS AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPNED? I WENT TO GO PASTE SOME SPANISH WORD IN AND MICROSOFT WORKS KICKED ME OUT SO I OPENED IT AND THE UPDATE WAS ONLY A PARAGRAPH LONG! THE PARAGRAPH THAT I HAD WRITTEN LAST NIGHT! I STARTED MY UPDATE AT 3:30 AND IT IS NOW 11:30 AS I AM WRITING THIS! FML FANFICTION F M L !**

**Giant bold screaming rant aside Im going to re write the whole update sometime tomorrow and it should be up either late that night or the next morning! If not the update will be up before friday that I promise! I finally got my inspiration back to write for this and Microsoft works decided that it was going to hate on my Rey and Dave writing and kick me out and then decided to not auto-recover! It took my sick ass all day to freaking write that and now it's all gone! T.T when I saw that it was gone I screamed woke my dad and dog up and proceeded to curse out Microsoft in every language I know how to swear in...3 languages! I'm on the verge of a breakdown but it will most likely be after I update this I was on page 4 of Microsoft works SCEW YOU SPANISH WORD SCREW YOU! **

**Now that my rant is semi-done I thought I'd let anybody know that didnt read Meet Me in St. Louis that Im creating a banner. It's going to be titled Slash: It just isn't in our heads. You can help by sending me pictures of any pairing but the only rule is they MAY NOT be edited. They have to be real pictures NOT even really good editing that makes the picture look real because no. If you wanna help just pm me **

**John: So now what?**

**Me: Well I'm going to bed to die if you don't mind**

**Jack: So tomorrow?**

**Me: Yeap all over again**

**Jay: I don't want to spend the whole day with you again**

**Me: To dam bad**

**Cody: But it was sooooo long**

**Ted: And...long**

**Me: I know so stfu both of you**

**Adam: Will a song make it better?**

**Me: No -.-**

**Ron: Not even a good song?**

**Me: No -.-**

**AJ: A hug?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Randy: Do I have to?**

**Evan: I WANNA HUG! GROUP HUG!**

**-gets mobbed my muses-**

**Me: Awwh thankies**

**Adam: -whistles- WHOAAAAA! Here we go with the Fanboy Chum chum! Little coo-coo Fanboy and Chum chum! They're amazing totally crazy! Fanboy Chum chum.  
**

**Ron: Come on everybody sing! We're gonna scream at the top of our lungs! We're gonna play and have some fun! We don't care if you stare! I mean look at our underwear! **

**Adam & Ron: BRAAAAAIN FREEEEEEZE! Brain freeze! Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba! So scream at the top of your lungs! Go play and have some fun! Baba ba baba ba bababab FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM! **

**Evan: Ohhh thats nice!**

**Me:Remind me to NEVER EVER EVER let them watch that with me again**

**I feel slightly better now that I have been sung to lol yes I watch Fanboy and Chum chum... don't judge me .**


	37. Chapter 35 technically

**Sooooooooooooo I maybe sorta fibbed bout this being up before Friday! Sorry! But it took me awhile to get this all done and all my pairings are here...I think lol**

**Anyways I own nothing sadly **

**Also the spanish in this chapter I got from spanishdict . com so I have no idea if it's right**

**Also the Scottish I got from inguanaut . com so I have no idea if it's right either**

**Oh and the Jamaican I got from yahoo answers so once again I don't know if it's right**

**All that aside please enjoy this chapter**

**

* * *

**

" No! Randy don't!" Evan yelled. He had both his arms wrapped around Randy's waist attempting to keep the much larger man at bay.

Upon hearing Edge's threat he had jumped up and was set on kicking his ass. Evan was having none of that, which is why he was currently sliding across the floor and loosing the battle of strength.

" Randyyyyyy!" Evan whined. Rand let out another growl and surrendered, " I don't see why you won't just let me kick his ass."

Evan shook his head, " Because you'd get suspended or even fired and I don't need that." Randy sighed and turned to Evan looking down at him.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, which was covered in a RKO shirt and he was glaring at Randy. Randy smiled, " At least we get to wrestle each other soon."

Evan smiled and nodded his head, " Yeah I know. It's gonna be great."

Randy reached up and cupped Evan's cheek in his hand smiling, " I don't know how im gonna keep a cool head during that match. I can barely keep one with you outside the ring."

Evan sighed and grabbed onto Randy's wrist, " You remember that promise." he whispered. Randy visibly stiffened at this, " Don't." he mumbled.

Evan shook his head and gripped Randy's wrist harder, " You promised me Randy." Randy sighed and pulled his wrist from Evan's grip and went over to the sofa sitting down on it and covering his face with his hands.

Evan let out a low growl and marched over to the sofa, " Randal Keith Orton! You look at me right now!" he demanded.

Randy lifted his head, " I can't do it. I just can't. I….I'm not strong enough. I can't lose you."

Evan sighed and walked over to him plopping himself into Randy's lap and softly grabbing his face, " You dumbass. You won't lose me. I promise. Your job comes before me and you know that."

Randy sighed and grabbed Evan's hips pulling him closer and resting his had on Evan's chest, " You promise?" he whispered.

Evan nodded his head and rested it on the top of Randy's " I promise."

* * *

Mike sighed and dropped his bags on the floor before falling face first onto the bed.

He let out a long sighed and buried his face in a pillow. When he heard the click of a door he lifted his head and smiled to see his lover coming out of the bathroom.

" Hey" Mike said smiling. Kofi simply brushed it off and walked across the room sitting down on the small sofa.

Mike cocked an eyebrow at him, " What's wrong?" he asked. Kofi shook his head, " I saw." Mike sat up and looked at him cocking his head to the side now, " Saw what?"

Kofi sighed, " I saw him touch you Mike." Mike blinked a few times before it clicked, he was talking about Ted, earlier during his match. " Dude that meant nothing he asked if I was okay that was all."

Kofi sighed, " People have told me things you know." Mike eyes narrowed at this, " Well they have no idea what they are talking about."

Kofi shook his head, " People have been saying things and then I saw your match and….I don't know anymore."

Mike's mouth dropped open, " What do you mean you don't know anymore? Dammit! You're supposed to believe me not a bunch of jealous butt sniffers! Yeah I have a fucked up past but that doesn't mean it'll happen again."

Kofi sighed, " I just don't know, its hard." Mike growled and got off the bed, " It's gonna be hard. We barely see each other and when we do it's only 3 days out of the week.", Mike walked so that he was standing in front of Kofi, " Im not the person I used to be anymore. Yeah I did fuck around in the past but that was before….before I fell in love. I've never felt this way before with anyone. I think about you all the time. I wonder how your day is going and what your thinking about and if you're thinking about me. I just love you so much and im trying my hardest to make this work but relationships go both ways. It can't be one sided, please just tell me you feel a fraction of what I feel for you."

Kofi ran his hands over his face and looked up at Mike, there were tears running down his cheeks and his face was slightly flushed.

Kofi stuck out his hand offering it to Mike to placed his own hand in it intertwining their fingers and smiling.

Kofi brought Mike's knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly before pulling Mike to him. He pushed Mike to his knees cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissing his forehead, nose, eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

The entire time he repeated the same words over and over again, " Hush. Mi Aime jou."

* * *

Ted sighed as he dropped his bags on the floor of his hotel room. He looked around the room smiling when he found Cody sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing some sort of video game.

" Hey babe" Ted said. Cody's head whipped around and a huge grin broke out across his face as he threw the controller and ran at Ted full speed.

He leapt into Ted's open arms and knocked them both backwards, Ted laughed at Cody and smiled when Cody's lips found his own.

" So I take that as you missed me?" Ted asked. Cody smiled and nodded his head before kissing Ted again.

Ted smiled against his lips and pulled Cody closer to him, the couple stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it.

Ted let out a long sigh and searched around for Cody's hand finding it and interlacing their fingers.

Cody lifted his head and rested it on Ted's shoulder smiling when Ted's free arm wrapped around his waist tightly. " Do you think this draft was a good thing?" Cody asked.

Ted smiled, " I think it was." Cody cocked an eyebrow, " Why do you say that?"

Ted sighed, " Because to me its like a test on our relationship. When the draft comes around they always spilt tag teams or couples or friends up and the relationships just die out. But the way I see I if we stayed together this long we can make it in the long run." Cody nodded his head, " I understand that."

Ted smiled and dropped a kiss on Cody's head, " And besides I've waited this long to have you, now that I've got you im never letting you go."

Cody blinked up at Ted, " Those are strong words. Don't make promises you cant keep."

Ted smiled and kissed Cody's lips, " Trust me this is a promise im gonna keep even if it kills me."

Cody smiled and laid his head back down, " Promise?"

Ted smiled, " Promise. I love you Cody nothing is ever gonna take you away from me."

Cody smiled and closed his eyes, " I love you too."

* * *

" Hey Nicky?" John asked rolling over onto his stomach. Nick cocked an eyebrow from where he was sitting on the floor, " Yeah?".

John sighed, " Never mind it's stupid." Nick narrowed his eyes and got up from the floor, climbing onto the bed sitting next to John.

" It's not stupid if it's bothering you." John smiled up at Nick, " How do you know it's bothering me?" he asked.

Nick smiled, " Because I know you John. Don't play dumb with me. What's wrong?" John sighed and rolled back over mumbling into his arm, Nick narrowed his eyes again and gave John a shove, " Can't hear you." John sighed and lifted his head, " You don't really want Vickie do you?" he asked.

Nick blinked a few times before bursting into laughter, clutching his sides. John pushed himself off the bed, " See! That's why I said never mind!"

Nick stopped laughing long enough to reach up and grab John's wrist pulling him back onto the bed. John squirmed against Nick's grip, until he was kissed.

Nick smiled down at John who was refusing to look at him, " John you really are a jealous drama queen you know that?" Nick asked. John glared at him, " Fuck you Nemeth."

Nick laughed and released John from his hold, surprised that John stayed underneath him, " Did you really think I wanted her?" Nick asked. John shifted his gaze to anywhere but Nick, blushing.

" Johnny I don't want her. First off she's the wrong gender and second off why would I want that annoying self-absorbed bitch when I have the most perfect man in the world?" Nick smiled.

John sighed, " I'm far from perfect Nick, so I have no idea where you got that idea." Nick smiled, " You are perfect. "

John shook his head, Nick smiled again and leaned down pressing a kiss to John's lips, " Your lips are perfect." he mumbled.

He continued a path down John's neck and torso, " Your body is perfect." He sought out John's hand and intertwined thir fingers, " And your hands are perfect." John smiled up at Nick, " Anything else?" he asked.

Nick nodded his head and rested his head on John's chest listening to his heartbeat, " And the most perfect thing about you is your heart." John smiled and wrapped his arm around Nick pulling him closer, " I love you Nick. So so much."

* * *

" Remind me again why we are on a playground?" John asked.

Jack smiled at him from the top of the slide he was abut to go down, " Cuz I love them and there was no one here and you said we could do whatever I wanted."

John rolled his eyes at how childish Jack was, Jack slid down the slide and walked over to John, " And besides, what a better way then spend the end of a day?"

John crossed his arms, ' I could think of a few ways." Jack scoffed, " Like what?"

John smiled and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist pulling him in close, " Well for starters we could be up in the room doing something sweaty." Jack blushed, " A good sweaty or bad sweaty?"

John laughed, " Anyway you want it." Jack blushed even harder, " You're a perv Mr. Cena." John laughed and laced their fingers, " As are you, but you don't hear me complaining."

Jack laughed and tugged John towards the swings, " Swing with me first." John rolled his eyes but went along with Jack. " You want me to push you?" John asked.

Jack smiled, " If you want." John shrugged his shoulders, " I don't swing, so Ill push you." Jack smiled and sat in the swing, laughing as John slowly pushed him.

" You know what's really good bout swings?" Jack asked. John shrugged his shoulders, pulling Jack to a stop, " No. enlighten me".

Jack smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss, " Swing kisses." John smiled, " Oh really now?" Jack nodded his head and gave John an Eskimo kiss, " I love you Thug." John smiled, " I love you too."

* * *

Adam smiled up at Ron, " Hey." Ron looked down, " Hm?" he mumbled.

Adam smiled, " Notin just wanted to see your face." Ron rolled his eyes and gave Adam a hard shove off the bed, " You are so corny."

Adam stuck his tongue out, " And you are so mean." Ron shrugged his shoulders, " Yeah but you love me anyways." Adam scoffed and stood, " Cocky bastard."

Ron laughed and grabbed Adam's waist pulling him down onto the bed, " You know it." Adam rolled his eyes again, " Okay Cardona whatever you say."

Ron scoffed and pulled Adam closer to him kissing his forehead, " Cardona has nothin on me." Adam laughed, " That's true."

The couple sat there for a few minutes before Ron spoke, " Would you still be with me if you had been drafted and I hadn't?" Adam sighed, " Of course I would be I love you. And besides I always get my way I demanded to be drafted if you were gonna be."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, " So your draft was rigged?" Adam shook his head, " Not really I just let creative have a piece of my mind."

Ron laughed, " You are something else you know that?" Adam laughed, " Well you know what? You love me anyways."

Ron smiled and pressed his lips to Adam's in a soft kiss, pulling the man as close to him as he could possibly get. " I love you." Ron mumbled against his lips.

Adam smiled and looked up into the dark pools that were Ron's eyes, " I love you too."

* * *

" Are you sure this isn't hurting you?" Rey asked. Dave nodded his head and wrapped an arm tighter around Rey.

The couple was laid out on the sofa, Rey laying on top of Dave as they watched TV. Rey smiled and began to trace patterns in Dave's open palm enjoying how the muscles twitched underneath his touch.

Rey lifted his head and smiled noticing that Dave had closed his eyes and was asleep. " Dave wake up."

Dave let out a grunt but didn't open his eyes. Rey sighed and rolled off of him walking across the room into the closet and getting a blanket.

He climbed back up onto Dave's vast chest and laid down covering the both of them with the blanket.

He leaned up and kissed Dave's nose, " Buenas noches mi amor."

Dave wrapped his arm back around Rey pulling him into a soft kiss, " Buenas noches amor de mi vida."

Rey smiled and laid his head down on Dave's chest listening to the soft thumping of his heart, letting it lull him to sleep.

* * *

Drew sighed and ran a hand through the small blonde's hair as he slept.

Shannon let out a soft moan and snuggled closer to Drew pushing his face into Drew's neck.

Drew smiled and let his eyes wander around the room looking at the various photos that the small man had around his room.

There was pictures of him as a child, with his mother and father, with Matt and Jeff and even some of his wrestling friends.

One that particularly caught his eye was the one that was next to Shannon's bed. It was a small framed picture of the two of them from around christmas, they were standing out in the snow kissing.

Drew smiled he hadn't even realized someone had taken a picture of them, but he really didn't care he thought it was adorable.

Shannon mumbled incoherently in his sleep and pushed closer to Drew who smiled, these past few days had been great, even though he had lost his job and was being deported in a few days time.

They had given him just long enough to get his things together and that's what he had done before he came to Shannon. They had spent the last few days just doing whatever they could, but their nights always ended the same laying in each other's arms as sleep overtook them.

Drew sighed, He didn't want to leave this country because that meant leaving Shannon, an idea he was not fond of at all.

He looked down at Shannon one more time smiling when he realized shannon had draped an arm around his waist. He smiled and dropped a small kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Dinna fash yersel. A'm not goin anywhaur. Promise."

Shannon exhaled and pushed himself closer still getting a small laugh outta Drew, " Promise?" he mumbled.

Drew nodded his head, " Promise. A loue ye." Shannon smiled he had missed the sound of Drew's voice these past few months, " I love you too." he mumbled before both men fell asleep.

* * *

**Sooooo how was it?**

**Randy: I hate you**

**Evan: That's not nice!**

**Me: Well to damn bad Orton cuz I luffs you!**

**Kofi:-smothering Ted- MY MIKE BACK OFF!**

**Mike: DON'T KILL HIM!**

**Cody: Oh jeez**

**Me: Eh Ted will be fine**

**John: Hey Vicky you're so so icky**

**Me: Just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky**

**Nick: I don't know you people**

**Adam: Hey Vicky won't you tell the truth**

**Ron: How'd we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you**

**Me: THAT'S NOT THE NEXT PART!**

**John; But it works**

**Me: Eh okay**

**Adam, Ron, John and Me:Oh Vicky can we say one thing It's your super total yuckiness that makes us wanna sing**

**Dave: I really don't know you people**

**Rey:Icky Vicky Ewwww ewwww**

**Me: IT SINGS!**

**Bahahah damn I missed these guys! And yes that is Fairly Odd Parents...it was on when I was writing the last part of this...DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Anwaysssssssssss reviews please?**


	38. Chapter Thirtysix

**So this took me forever to finish writing but I wanted to update it before Monday so i did**

**The spanish I got from spanishdict . com so if its wrong blame them**

**The song Rey and Dave sing I got from Yahoo Answers its a very pretty song its called Buscando El Amor**

**I OWN NOTHING...Even though i wished I did**

**

* * *

**

_**When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.**_

_**- William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Evan let out a soft whine as he dropped onto the hotel bed. He winced when the coldest of the ice came in contact with his neck yet again.

He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He felt the one side of the bed lower as Randy laid down next to him, draping an arm around his waist. " Still hurt?" he asked.

Evan gave a grunt as an answer, causing Randy to smile. " I take that as a yes?" Evan gave another grunt and sighed, " Yeah."

Randy sighed, " I swear to go one of these days I'm gonna kill them." Evan laughed, " No you're not."

Randy rolled his eyes, " And you have a better solution?" Evan smiled and nodded his head, " C' mere."

Randy moved in closer so that his nose was touching Evan's own, " I'm here, now what?" Evan smiled and pulled Randy into a soft kiss.

Randy smiled and gingerly curled his hand around Evan's neck, pulling the smaller man closer.

Randy smiled and rubbed his nose softly against Evan's in an Eskimo kiss, " I love you Baby-Bear."

Evan smiled and snuggled into Randy's side, " I love you too."

* * *

Ted pulled Cody closer into his side, smiling when Cody's hand sought out his own.

They intertwined their fingers and stared at their hands smiling. " Hey teddy?" Cody asked, not lifting his head from Ted's chest. " Hm?" Ted asked.

Cody let out a soft sigh, " Do you…uhm you know…actually like her?"

Ted blinked a few times, " Like who?" Cody rolled his eyes and sat up, " You know who I'm talking about! I mean come on Ted. You're always all over each other and the smiles and the touches. I cant take it anymore. I swear if I see her grubby boogerhooks on you again I'm gonna snap and rip her weave out!"

Ted laughed, " Is " Dashing" Cody Rhodes jealous?"

Cody pouted and crossed his arms, " It's not funny."

Ted laughed again, " Codes babe its all fake. You should know by now that the only person I want is you. From the first time I kissed you there was no one else."

Cody blushed, " But that was years ago."

Ted smiled and pulled Cody into a hug, " It's amazing what love will do to someone huh?"

* * *

Kofi sighed and settled down into the covers, book in hand. Mike lay next to him, cell glued to his hand.

Kofi smiled and shook his head, Mike loved his phone almost as much as he loved his books. He sighed and opened the book turning the first few pages so he could get to the chapter.

He had started reading the first few lines, when all of a sudden the book was being ripped out of his hands.

He turned his head to see that Mike had it in his hands, " Give it here Mike." Mike shook his head and tossed the book across the room, it hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor.

Kofi gaped at the book on the floor and turned to Mike to protest, but instead found Mike's lips on his own.

Mike pulled back from the kiss and smiled, " I love you." Kofi blinked at him, " You threw my book."

Mike nodded his head and snuggled into Kofi's side smiling. Kofi blinked, " You threw my book for a kiss?"

Mike nodded his head and rested it on Kofi's stomach and closed his eyes.

Kofi shook his head and leaned over to the small bedside table turning off the light, " Mi Aime jou Mike." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mike.

* * *

John sighed and rubbed his temples, " This is stupid." Nick looked up at from he was laying on the floor, " What's stupid?"

John sighed and leaned over the edge of the bed to look at Nick, " This whole Team WWE crap. We can't get along and its just stupid." Nick mouthed an " O" and shook his head, " You guys gotta find a common ground and let that bring you all together."

John sighed and rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, " We have nothing. Except we all work for the same company."

Nick sighed and got up from the floor and climbed onto the bed, sitting next to John, " I thought you and Ron were friends?" John shook his head, " So did I. But I don't even know anymore."

Nick scrunched his nose and laid down next to John, " How bout this then. If you at least try to get along with the rest of them, I'll give you something."

John removed one of his hands from his face and smiled, " Like what?" Nick shrugged, " Whatever you want."

John smiled, " I want a kitten." Nick blinked and sat up, " A kitten?"

John nodded his head, " I want one." Nick shook his head, " You are so weird."

John smiled and grabbed Nick by the front of his jeans pulling him down into a kiss, " Yeah but you love me."

* * *

" Doeth hurt?" Jack asked. John shook his head, " Not really." Jack nodded his head and lifted his hand letting his fingers gently dance across the small gash on John's head.

" That'll prolly scar a bit." Jack mumbled. John shrugged his shoulders, " I don't mind."

Jack smiled and sat up, staring down at John. " What?" John asked. " Notin." Jack said smiling.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to John's forehead, John closed his eye and scrunched his nose at this action.

" Your lovey dovey today." John commented. Jack shrugged his shoulders, " I just miss you."

John smiled and pulled Jack down into a hug, " I miss you everyday I'm not with you." Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around John tightly, " Now who's being lovey dovey?"

John laughed, " I cant be lovey dovey?" Jack smiled and threaded their fingers and laying them down on John's broad chest, " I never said that."

John smiled and kissed Jack's head, burying his face into the blonde tresses. Jack smiled, " I love you Thug."

John closed his eyes and pulled Jack closer to him, " I love you too Jackie."

* * *

Drew sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. Shannon was asleep on the hotel bed, wrapped up in the sheets. He wasn't going to bed able to see Shannon for awhile. It broke his heart to know this would probably be the last night he spent with Shannon.

He sighed again and looked over at his sleeping lover smiling as Shannon's nose twitched in his sleep. Drew brought his attention back to the window, and closed his eyes.

He opened them when he felt a small pair of arms around his waist. He could feel Shannon's hot breath on his back and he smiled.

Shannon dropped a kiss st the base of Drew neck before walking around to his front and wrapping his arms around Drew's midsection.

" What cha thinking bout?" he asked. Drew shook his head, " Naething."

Shannon shook his head and pushed himself up on his tip toes to drop a kiss on the hollow of Drew's neck. " You're a bad liar." Shannon mumbled.

Drew sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Shannon's waist, " Ah wus thinking bout yew." Shannon blinked, " Why?"

Drew shook his head, " Ah wont see yew fer awhile." Shannon scrunched his nose and sighed, " I'll be fine."

Drew smiled and kissed Shannon's head, " Its not yew Ah'm worried bout." Shannon pulled away from Drew's embrace, smiling he took Drew hand in his own and kissed it.

" I think you'll be just fine." Drew cocked an eyebrow, " An whys that?" Shannon smiled, and dragged Drew towards the bed, , " Because you're gonna get a good going away present."

* * *

Rey smiled as Dave moved in his sleep, grunting when he became uncomfortable. Rey sighed and laid his head back onto his pillow.

When Dave had insisted on traveling with him for a few weeks, Rey didn't even try to argue. Truth be told he found it a lot harder to sleep without the much larger man in the bed.

True Dave took up most of the bed and sometimes Rey would fall off, but it made him feel safe when Dave was around.

Rey let out a small squeal of surprise when Dave's massive arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. Rey stared at his face, realizing that Dave was still asleep. He sighed and leaned in dropping a kiss on Dave's slightly parted lips. " Te amo David." He mumbled.

" Dulces sueños mi amor."(1) Rey snuggled into the small space that was still in between the two and closed his eyes and started humming.

" Eres viaje que no tiene meta no busca un destino."(3) Dave popped open one eye, " Stop singin and go to sleep."

Rey laughed, " Lo siento."(2) Dave smiled as Rey closed his eyes and he watched him, until he knew he was fast asleep.

He sighed and placed a kiss on Rey's cheek, " I love you Boo." A small smile appeared on Rey's face and Dave closed his eyes, and began to hum, " Eres viaje que no tiene meta no busca un destino."(3)

* * *

Adam smiled and snuggled further into Ron's side, getting a grunt from him. " What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Adam smiled, " I got cold." Ron shook his head and wrapped an arm around him and dropped a kiss into his hair.

Adam sighed and pushed his head under Ron's chin, " I love doing this." Ron cocked an eyebrow, " Doing what?"

Adam smiled, " Laying here with you and doing absolutely nothing else." Ron laughed, " Is that so?"

Adam nodded his head, " That's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Ron scowled, " Hey! Those are my lines!"

Adam laughed, " You're just jealous cuz I'm awesome and perfectly flawless and you know it."

Ron blinked a few times, " That was catchphrase overload dude." Adam laughed and smiled, " Admit it. I win."

Ron rolled his eyes, " Fine you win." Adam jumped up, " WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ron shook his head, and pulled Adam closer, " Dude chill out. Its to late to be doing that."

Adam shook his head and removed Ron's hand from his shirt, " You can look but you can't touch."

Ron slapped himself in the head and flopped back onto the bed, he had the feeling his was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Soooooo whadday think?**

**(1)=Sweet Dreams my love**

**(2)= I'm sorry**

**(3)= It doesn't give a clear translation but I dont think it really needs one just listen to the song itself **

**Evan: My poor poor neck**

**Me: Poor Evvy**

**Randy: I still dont see why i cant kill them**

**Ted: Hah jealous Cody is cute**

**Me: I agree**

**Cody: I hate you both**

**Kofi:...NO! MY BOOK!**

**Mike:-shurgs- It's just a book and arent my kisses better then some dumb old book?**

**Kofi:...-blushes-**

**Me:...NO COMMENT!**

**John: Im gonna get a kitty!**

**Nick: Only if you play nice**

**Me: I want a kitty!**

**Nick:...Only if you write nice?**

**Jack and John: -still bein lovey dovey-**

**Shannon and Drew: - commencing in the snoo-snoo - **

**Adam: I got that boom boom , That you want**

**Ron: Watching me all night long, Hurry up before it's gone**

**Me: I got that boom boom, That you want**

**AJ: I don't think you should wait, One minute might be too late**

**...I just realized how much we sing...weird...and this song was on when I was getting done with my end comments so my muses started singing...**

**Anywaysssssssssssssss Review if you please **


	39. Chapter 37

**So I left off three pairing this time around because I just couldnt think fo anything for them...they will be back next time around if I can think of what to write for them **

**As of right now my favorite pairings in this story are in this chapter**

**Sorry to anyone who may have liked the 3 I left off I just wasnt feelin them this time around **

**Also sorry for the shortness of this but It's just short I guess**

**I OWN NOTHING...Sadly **

* * *

" I don't need help." Evan said as he lowered himself slowly onto the bench.

Randy shook his head, " Whatever you say Babe." Evan sent Randy a glare, " I can take care of myself you know."

Randy shrugged his shoulders, " I said whatever you say." Evan rolled his eyes, " Don't you have something to do?"

Randy smiled, " No." Evan rolled his eyes, " Well go somewhere." Randy stood up and crossed the room and grabbed the doorknob.

" Randy wait." Evan whispered. Randy closed the door and turned around, " Yea?' Evan sighed, " Can you help me?"

Randy shook his head and crossed the room and crouched down and proceeded to unlace Evan's boots and remove them.

Evan smiled down at Randy and wrapped his arm around Randy's neck pulling him into a kiss, " Sorry for being a brat."

Randy smiled and caressed Evan's thigh, " You're my brat so it doesn't matter."

Evan smiled and pulled Randy into another kiss, " I love you." he mumbled against Randy's lips. Randy smiled, " I love you too."

* * *

" What may I ask are you doing Mike?" Mike smiled, " I'm braiding your hair."

Kofi rolled his eyes, " And why are you doing that?" Mike shrugged his shoulders, " Because I'm bored, there's nothing to do and your hair amuses me?"

Kofi rolled his eyes and reached his hands up, grabbing Mike's. " Whatttttttttttttt?" Mike whined.

Kofi shook his head and tugged on Mike's hands, pulling him around and into his lap. Mike cocked his head to the side, " What?'

Kofi smiled, " Nothin I just wanted to see your beautiful face." Mike blushed, " Corny much?"

Kofi smiled, " I got lots more where that came from actually." Mike shook his head, " I don't believe you."

Kofi smiled, " Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes. If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together. Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet. If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me? "

Mike burst out laughing, " Where do you get these things?" Kofi smiled, " Though my favorite one is the best."

Mike wiped away the tears that had sprung to his eyes whilst laughing, " What is it?"

Kofi smiled, " Ever wonder why you have spaces between your fingers? So my fingers can fit there." With that Kofi grabbed Mike's hands and laced their fingers together.

Mike blushed and closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kofi's, " Mi aime jou Kofi." Kofi smiled, " Mi aime jou Mike."

* * *

Ted smiled as he ran a hand through Cody's hair. The younger of the two men was already fast asleep tired from his long past few days.

Ted sighed and closed his eyes, trying to lull himself to sleep but failed and instead opened his eyes to stare down at his younger lover and admire his features.

He had beautiful features that was for sure, hidden behind closed eyelids, were beautiful green eyes **( A/N:I have no idea if they are green but in WWE Mag when he's Jerk of the month they look green and I adore that picture ).** His full pouty lips were curled into a smile as he slept and several freckles were dusted across his tan skin.

Ted smiled and ran a hand over the smooth skin of Cody's exposed shoulder. " Go to sleep Teddy."

Ted gave a small laugh and kissed Cody's hair, he closed his eyes and pulled Cody closer to him. As he finally felt himself drifting off to sleep he whispered, " How can I sleep when everything I've ever dreamed of is right here in my arms?"

* * *

John let out a rather unmanly squeal and giggled as he watched the small calico kitten run across the floor after the ball of yarn.

Nick sat cross-legged on the bed shaking his head at his lover, who was laying on his stomach giggling gleefully at the small kitten. Nick sighed and closed his eyes and leaned back onto the bed.

He let out a grunt when John climbed on top of him. " Thank you Nicky." Nick opened one eye and stared up at his lover who had the small kitten in one of his hands and was smiling down at him.

Nick smiled, " You wanted a kitten I got one. Not a big deal." John leaned down and pressed his lips to Nick in a soft kiss, " It's a big deal to me."

Nick sighed and placed a hand on John's waist, " So what are you naming the kitten?"

John beamed from ear to ear, " I'm naming her Paul." Nick cocked an eyebrow at him, " Paul?"

John nodded his head vigorously, " Mhm. Like Bunyan." Nick shook his head but didn't question John's motives and simply pulled the beaming man into another kiss.

" What was that for?" John asked. Nick smiled, " Because I love you."

John rolled his eyes and put Paul onto the floor, " I'll show you how much I love you." Nick laughed and smiled up at John, " Just by smiling you show me."

John rolled his eyes again, " That was probably the corniest thing you've ever said." Nick shrugged his shoulders, " Hey I try."

John rolled his eyes and covered Nick's lips with his own, " I love you." Nick smiled and pulled John to his chest and kissed his hair, " I love you too."

* * *

Jack looked up at John and smiled, the older man was fast asleep tired from his long week.

Even though the time they had was limited, Jack didn't mind spending it laying in John's arms. Jack sighed and thought back to the moment they had first laid eyes on each other.

He had felt a spark as soon as their eyes connected and he was pretty sure John had felt it too. It was like they were meant for each other. Jack smiled and closed his eyes thinking of all the wonderful times he had with John.

He opened his eyes and stared down at his hand, smiling at the golden ring that was on his finger. John's own was on his hand and Jack could feel the coldness of the ring biting into his hip.

He sighed and looked back at John's face and found the older man staring down at him. " Hey." John said smiling. Jack smiled, " Hey."

John lifted his hand from Jack's hip and ran a hand through Jack's blonde tresses. Jack sighed and leaned into the touch, " You should be sleeping."

John rolled his eyes, " Can't sleep when I can feel you staring." Jack laughed, " How can you feel someone staring?"

John shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know but I can." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, " Ill go to sleep if you do."

John smiled and placed a kiss on Jack's lips, " Sounds good to me." Jack smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

He smiled when John grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. Jack cracked open one eye and smiled, seeing John asleep.

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Jack mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Sooo **

**My fav part was def Mike/Kofi and John/Jack**

**Evan: Am not a brat**

**Me: Yes you are**

**Randy: A spoiled one at that**

**Evan:Am not**

**Mike: I actually really liked this**

**Me: Thank you Mizzy**

**Kofi: Me 2 it was cute **

**Mike: You're cute **

**Me: Awwh you two are freaking adorable together**

**Ted: I liked it too!**

**Cody: Me 4!**

**Me:...WHERE ARE MY MUSES AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?**

**Jay:...Are you okay?**

**Jack: I HATED IT!...feel better?**

**Me: Yes**

**...**

**Me: There's no one to sing with u.u**

**Jack: I'll sing with you?**

**Me: You remind of the babe.**

**Jack: What babe?**

**Me: The babe with the power.**

**Jack: What power?**

**Me: The power of voodoo**

**Jack: Who do?**

**Me: You do.**

**Jack: What?**

**Me: Remind me of the babe.**

**...Ha I love my Jack muse him and my Miz muse own my mind 95% of the time**


End file.
